Come Tomorrow
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction It's a Mpreg so yeah Bee got Sam pregnant and not everything is so clear like they wanted it to be and sometime love and devotion aren't enough.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Warm and humid wind through my still wet hair ... making it stick in every direction. My hand plays with it ... with the wind ... trying to catch the uncatchable ... air playing between my fingers ... orange sun kissing my skin as I lay my head against the seat. I smile hearing him sing along with a song. My hand is resting on his thigh as we drive toward home after a long day at the beach. I chuckle as he invites me to join him singing ... he likes music ... he used it to comunicate with me when ... when he was mute ... I say no shaking my head as he encourages me to join him.

"Come on, Sam," he pouts while the wind plays with his dirty blond hair, bending his antennae as well. "Don't make me sing alone."

"We shouldn't drive at this velocity," I say trying to disract him from his quest to make me sing.

"I'm a Camaro," he replies still humming the song, "and this is a desert road ... I just want to race."

I look at him raising an eyebrow. "You and your passion for racing." He laughs as he pumps out loud dance music and I understand why Optimus Prime often repeats that Bee is still so young and wild.

"One fucking week," he says grinning widely and I nod thinking of my parents who left me for a week not knowing that my best company would be a crazy giant robot.

"Tonight, I'd like to eat pizza," I say scratching some sand away from my foot, "and also ice cream." He just turns to stare at me scratching away the sand. "Sam, what are you doing? You are scratching away sand on me."

"Ah, yeah," I reply brushing my hand on my t – shirt. "Sorry, Bee. Sometimes I forget that you are a hologram." He nods.

"Yes, I'm a car. Or better yet a giant alien robot," he says not taking his eyes off the road.

"You are perfect as you are," I try to say putting a hand on his that is on the gear shift. He shakes his head.

"I would like to be more."

"Hey, Bee, during these months you worked pretty hard on making your holo - form more real ... really, I'm looking and touching you and believe me when I say that you look and feel like a human," I explain. "Look at me." He slowly turns toward my direction.

"I did it for you," he says smiling a bit.

"Good ... but now please return to looking at the road," I say turning his face toward it.

"I'm in control," he remainds me taking his hands off the wheel.

"Bee!" I yell and he just chews his bottom lip returning silently to drive.

Once we arrive at home I get out of the car grabbing my backpack and our beach towels.

"Go grab some pizza and ice cream," I say leaning against the drivers window.

"You're not coming with me?" he asks not wanting to leave me alone. I shake my head.

"Nah, I need a hot shower and to just lie a bit." He gives me his most worried look and I lean inside the car to kiss him.

"I'm only tired after a long day at the beach," I whisper softly against his lips. "Chocolate and mint ice cream," I remind him. He nods then he backs up his car as I wave my hand. As I enter the empty house I see Mojo rushing toward me barking happily.

"Mojo," I smile grabbing him. "Baby, you missed me." I kiss him while heading toward the bathroom starting the taps to fill the tub. I start to undress as I tiredly yawn while outside it's dark and a bit windy. Sliding into the hot water makes me shiver as I sink, closing my eyes in pleasure while rubbing my stomach with wet and soapy hands.

"I should stop eating all that crap," I whisper as my hands slide toward my round belly. "Eh, Mojo," I smile turning sleeply toward my dog that is watching me intently ... and my last thought is that I would like to have Bee with me before I fall asleep, lulled by the soft wet murmur of warm water moving around my body.

Something wakes me, making me jump and yell as I feel arms hold me more tightly, my face pressed against something warm and vaguely smelling of masculine combined with a fresh woody citrus scent.

"I'm here, Sam," he whispers against my neck as he kisses it wetly. "It was only thunder." I nod sighing and pushing myself more deeply into his chest ... hiding ... wanting to be safe ... to feel protected ... my guardian.

"What time is it?" I ask while starting to suck one of his nipples and smiling as, in the darkness, I hear him jump and then hiss in pleasure.

"One a.m," he breathes.

"I fell asleep," I murmur still sucking and licking his nipple feeling it harden against my tongue.

"Yeah, when I came back I found you asleep inside the tub," he says. "You were so pale."

"I was tired," I whisper as his fingers slide lovingly over my lips ... and I can't resist. I have to just open my mouth to suck them ... just feeling them slide inside my mouth for a long moment, the silnce around us broken by my wet sucking sounds and his breath that becomes more fast and harsh. "Hmmmm ... I want you to fuck me," I murmur sleeply as I let his fingers go with threads of saliva coming out with them.

"I can smell that," he whispers.

"Yeah, it's like a warm and liquid sensation," I chuckle like I'm drunk. "Makes me wants to spread my legs for you." He remains in silence and I whimper as one of his large hands travels between my thighs.

"What do you want, Sammy."

I lick my lips while staring at his shape then silently I push him away turning on my stomach.

"Wanna be fucked," I moan wantonly as my fingers reach behind pulling and kicking away the sheets. I hear him take in air.

"What's that, Sam?" he asks drowsily while his hands cup both my ass cheeks.

"What?"

"You," he breathes while rubbing his forehead between my shoulder blades. "You are different lately."

"I don't know," I reply while pushing against him. "Want you ... hmmmm ... maybe I'm in heat."

He laughs lightly while kissing my back. "Should we ask Ratchet?"

"Yeah, next time you see him ... tell him that I'm in heat for you," I moan as I reach behind to cup his erection with his sweatpants. He shudders as I massage it while licking my lips. "Bee," I call him as I feel the sweatpant fabric starting to become wet with precum.

"Yeah ... yeah, there's something going on with you," he keeps saying between harsh intakes of breath. I turn pulling him toward me to kiss him and for a long moment only the wet sound of our kisses can be heard through the room as he wrestles with taking his sweatpants off. My hand caress his pubic hair as he deepens the kiss just sucking my tongue as he towers over me. "Let me see how you spread your legs for me," he whispers against my lips as he tries to bite my bottom lip.

I moan spreading my thighs for him ... and for a brief moment there's something going on in my mind like thinking that he makes me want ... desire ... crave for something that usually I would not ever ask or want ... because I'm here naked and in need to be fucked ... to be owned.

Owned. Lately, I get off with this ... with the fact that I like to feel owned by him ... to know that I'm his ... letting him do whatever he pleases. And sometimes ... sometimes I think that it got worse since the war ended and the Allspark was gone ... destroyed with Megatron. I crave his touch ... to have him near me.

An example? Yesterday ... yesterday, as usual, he took me to school and we arrived ... as usual ... half an hour early and guess what? Yeah, we ended up with me pressed through the back seats as he fucked me roughly and quickly before I headed into school ... and it was me ... me wanting it ... asking Bee to fuck me before school because I was aroused and like in heat ... he just stared at me in disbelief because lately we end up fucking everywhere ... ehmmm, and I'm always the one asking for it.

I moan as he lets me grab him by his antennae pulling him toward me to kiss him ... and I know that now I'm blocking his delicate radar not letting him scan the whole neighborhood ... cutting him off from the others Autobots. Ratchet knows ... he knows ... and also Optimus Prime knows that ... when he asked for an explanation for the first time that he sensed Bee offline. Bee never told me what he replied or maybe Optimus Prime just understood what was going on.

I close my eyes letting myself enjoy the feeling of him over me ... covering my body with his heavy and strong one as he fucks me slowly.

"Is it good?" he asks softly caressing my cheek. I nod licking my lips as I reach for his hands going to entwine my fingers with his.

"I love you." He smiles softly.

"I love you too." My fingers reach down to touch the root of his cock as I feel it slide in and out of me making wet sounds as the bed lightly squeaks under our weight and his pushes.

"Sam," he calls me as I turn my head to stare at him. "Don't you feel that?"

I kiss him. "What," I whisper as I push down meting his pelvis ... impaling myself on him.

"I ... sense something ... I don't know," he cries as I spasm around his cock.

"Shhhh," I whisper pushing him away and he wails in frustration as his cock slides out of me.

"No, Sam," he says trying to push me down to re-enter me. I turn going on all fours.

"Fuck me from behind," I beg shoving my ass against his erect and dripping cock. He blindly nods, just roughly grabbing me by my hips and pulling me toward his crotch and I cry as he penetrates me again with full force. "Oh my god, Bee," I pant as he fucks me hard and my arms shake with the effort to steady my body. One of his hands is caressing my stomach as I press my face hard against the mattress to muffle my screams of pleasure as I reach my orgasm and my ass hole clamps convulsively around his stiff cock. I can taste the dry taste of my sheets pushing against my open mouth as I feel him slam hard once again ... just hissing something in his own language as I shiver feeling hot spurts of cum shoot inside me. "Fill me," I pant, absently putting an hand over his resting on my stomach. I let him ride the whole orgasm then he just slides off me and I whimper in pain.

"Bee," I call him sleeply.

"I'm here, Sam," he replies hugging me. I grin sleeply and he raises one finger toward the ceiling to write, "I love you," and I smile knowing that he used to do that when he was mute ... to just draw words in the air.

"I love you, too," I reply enjoying this closeness that we are sharing ... the light sound of rain hitting the window glass and the strong and fresh scent of wet grass rising from our garden mixing with the sharp after-sex odours ... the quiet silence that goes with our first night that we are alone together.

And I smile thinking that at dawn he will not need to escape from the window to avoid my parents ... I will not wake alone or push him outside the window as I hear my mum yell that it's time to go to school. I kiss him as one of his hands travels up and down my chest. "More," I ask wanting more of him ... craving for what he has to offer ... for his love and devotion toward me.

"Always, Sam," he murmurs kissing me deeply ... sucking my tongue as I let him take control over me ... as he moves over me and I feel his heavy body on me ... I want more ... my giant robot. He brokes the kiss and smiles down at me and I don't know why but suddenly I feel the urge to ask,

"Do you ever think about future?" He just froze while staring at me with an odd expression.

"No," he simply replies. I lick my lips knowing that, probably, I should just shut up and let him do whatever he pleases with my body ... nothing at all ... but lately ... lately I start to wonder about him ... about our relationship and I need to know that I'm not the only one thinking about where our relationship is going.

"So, you don't ever stop to think about our future?" I ask. He sighs rolling on his side and away from my body.

"I don't want to talk about that, Sam. You know why," he says just staring at the ceiling like he's annoyed. I just remain in silence waiting for something more ... yes, I know that I will never know the word eternity ... one day he will be alone again because we aren't made to live forever ... he will live forever but I will not be beside him and I know that this makes him go crazy ... forever is not for me ... for us.

"I know," I say.

"So, why do you ask?" he says evidently annoyed.

"Next year I will finish school so I was asking if you had something in mind," I reply.

"Sam, you still have a whole year," he points out. "I will come up with something." I nod turning his face toward me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"You don't know what I feel for you," he whispers. "I love you more than anything." I pull him toward me ... and taken by surprise he falls over me ... then he looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I can't resist starting to laugh while I try to kiss him.

"It's your fault, you are heavy." I can't stop laughing.

"You like that," he grins pinning me against the bed.

"Yeah, I can't deny that," I smile as we wrestle for a bit, laughing like crazies. As I try to escape from him I fall from the bed pulling him with me on the way and landing with a loud thud.

"Ouch, I crushed you," Bee says not stopping to laugh.

"You know ... now, I would like so much to have my ice cream," I say as he stands, lifting me up.

"What now? ... But it's 2.00 o'clock" he points out putting me down on the bed.

"I know ... please?" I smile making huge eyes. He just shrugs walking outside as I roll on his side grabbing a sheet along the way. When he returns I see him stagger and I know that his system needs to recover.

"Thanks," I smile opening the ice cream tin. "You should rest ... you know, for your system." He nods lying down.

"Come to rest on my chest?" he asks drowsily. For a long moment we just lie there with me slowly licking and eating my chocolate and mint ice cream.

"Are you here?" I ask raising my face toward him.

He nods with his arm resting on his eyes. "Just a bit."

I chuckle and he asks why I'm smiling.

"I can turn you into jelly." He laughs lightly.

"Yeah, you brat!" His other hand starts to caress my stomach and for a moment he stills resting his warm and large hand over my belly.

"What?" I ask licking the spoon.

"I feel something like another presence ... it's like an intereference" he whispers shaking his head.

"Probably your radar isn't working well," I suggest continuing to eat my ice cream while enjoying his warm hand on my stomach.

"No, it's impossible," he replies kissing my minty lips.

"Now, it's been over a month that you keep hearing this presence. You should talk with Ratchet or Optimus Prime," I say.

"Or I'm becoming crazy," he laughs shaking again his head and antennae.

"Ok, a stalking Camaro is right but a crazy Camaro is not!" I point out making him laugh harder. Putting away the ice cream I settle myself to sleep a bit and as he takes away his hands I stop him.

"No, I like that." He doesn't say anything, just keeps massaging my swollen belly slowly as I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

"Sam. Saaaaaam," Mikaela calls through the closed door. "Can you hear me?"

I would like to yell, "Just shut up!" but right now I'm trying to regain my breath as Mikaela won't stop banging on my bathroom door.

"I'm throwing up, here!" I manage to yell back.

"You should stop eating all that junky food Sam," Mikaela sighs leaning against the closed door.

"Yeah, I know," I reply flushing the toilet and going to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"Finally!" she groans as I open the door. "I have to piss."

"Oh, yeah, your piss is more important than me," I bark crashing on the bed. She smiles softly, going to sit at the end of my bed.

"You are pale, Sam," she points out. "And, really, you look like crap."

"Thanks, Mikaela, you always know how to cheer people up," I say throwing a pillow in her direction.

"So, I suppose that we aren't going out," she says throwing back the pillow.

"Why don't you take my wallet and go out with it ... at least you'll have someone paying for you," I reply turning on the TV starting to flip through the channels.

"Stupid!" she hisses.

"What do you want Mikaela?" I groan as she grabs the remote control, turning off the TV.

"Ok, let's order some pizza," she suggests.

"I need to take a shower," I say standing up from the bed. "Go to order some food." She nods looking at me.

"Maybe, for you, no coke," she points out.

"That's not coke," I say caressing my round stomach. "That's too much ice cream and chips."

"Ah, yeah, that also," she laughs while I look at her in disbelief. "Oh, Sam. Sorry, I was joking."

"Yeah ... you are a ... you are a hyena!" I spit out. "You'll see ... this summer I will go for a run every fucking morning."

"Yeah, I can picture you getting up at seven o'clock to go out running," she keeps laughing harder. I slam the bathroom door shut while hastily taking off my t – shirt.

"Fuck!" I yell throwing it inside the laundry basket ... and as I turn I find myself reflected in the mirror ... I get closer without breaking eye contact with it ... putting my hand against the cold and smooth surface while my eyes wander down ... looking at my swollen belly as my other hand absently start to caress it ... and I smile ... I smile softly while a warm and unknown sensation ... never felt ... spreads over my body. I chew my bottom lip while turning ... leaning with my back against the mirror ... shivering a bit at the cold touch of the surface while still caressing my stomach ... letting this strange feeling wash over my body ... almost enjoying it ... me and myself ... because ... because lately I'm starting to feel different ... sometimes I'm scared ... sometimes I'm fucking happy ... sometimes it's like I don't recognize my body ... sometimes I feel truly alive ... sometimes I don't want Bee to touch me ... sometimes I crave his attention.

I sigh, closing my eyes, while my hand continues to caress my stomach and the other ... I don't know ... I don't know why ... sliding between my thighs ... pubic air tickling my fingers as I reach for my cock ...just cupping it ... my sex ... I feel so strange, I think ... I can't give a proper definition to what I'm feeling ... maybe I don't want to know ... maybe I don't want to understand ... to dig too deep.

A moan escapes from my lips as cold tiles touch my knees and I find myself kneeling on the floor ... masturbating myself slowly and sensually ... and it's like I can feel my body for the first time ... enjoying it in a way I've never felt ... and my sweaty hands can't ... won't stop stroking it ... faster, Sammy ... faster, please ... more, Sammy, as my other hand slides against the cold and irregular surface of my bathroom tiles. My face and my chest pressed against it as my ass is raised up like I want to be mounted ... like I'm offering something ... myself to the nothingness.

"Oh, fuck!" I hiss feeling it ... my orgasm racing through my body as I spread my legs more... as I moan, mouth wide open against the tiles blowing hot air against it. And then I come and I don't know if I'm crying or laughing or both because something is wrong with me ... or not ... something that I can't understand and fuck! I want Bee back because I'm tired of his secret meetings with his fellows ... I want him with me ... beside me.

For a long moment I remain there ... lying there like a corpse ... naked and in need of a shower after the mess that I made.

Mikaela is banging again at the door asking if I showered because the delivery boy is coming in about ten minutes and she's hungry.

"Give me five minutes," I yell back, slowly standing up on staggering feet as I try to regain control of my body.

"Ok, Sam, but hurry up!" she yells back. I nod more to myself than to her.

"Ok, Sam," I whisper letting warm water fall over my cold skin ... shivering at the contact with it ... closing my eyes while water falls on me, slicking my entire body on the way ... washing away every trace of my private game ... if only it could wash away this strange feeling of mine.

After the shower I rush to put on worn out sweatpants and a heavy, warm hoodie ... I yawn as I get downstair.

"Finally, you are here," Mikaela grumbles. I roll my eyes sitting on the sofa beside her but I don't say anything and for the rest of the evening we sit there watching a silly movie that Mikaela thought would be great when instead is a crappy version of a famous teenager movie. Around midnight she leaves and if only Bee was around I would drive her home ... if only Bee was there.

After I kiss her goodnight I slowly make my way toward my bedroom while carrying with me a tub of ice cream ... Mojio just jumps on the bed making me smile as I sit leaning against the headboard. Outside is dark but I don't turn on the lamp, instead just enjoying the quiteness around me as I slowly lick the ice cream off the spoon ... while caressing my little dog Mojio. Around one o'clock I would like to kick Bee's yellow metal ass and I start to laugh like crazy when an image pops into my mind picturing me kicking my giant robot.

I wake up with a strange feeling and, abruptly, I open my eyes wide turning toward my right and slapping Bee's shoulder on the way.

"Ouch!" he yells quickly grabbing both my wrists. "Calm down, Sam ... it's me." For a moment I kick him ... pushing him away while yelling nonsense ... I have to defend it ... something ... I have to protect ... what ... what I have to protect ... don't touch me ... stay away from me ... it's his only chance ... for ... for what ... Sammy, you need to protect it ... what?

"Sam, look at me!" he yells letting go of both my wrists and cupping my face. "I'm Bumblebee."

I look at him breathing harshly. "Fuck you!"

Bee just stills for a moment and his eyes seem to become more arctic, more electric, like he's ready to launch an attack ... to just submit to this fury that lives inside him ... that makes him a true soldier ... a brave one ... a ferocious one ... don't play with fire, Sammy ... not with him.

"Sam," he calls me trying to regain control over his senses. I start to cry and I don't know why ... just crying as he utters a sound that's like a wail ... but more distressing as he embraces me kissing the top of my head ... whispering softly in his own language ... that can soothe me even if I don't know what he's saying ... but I like to hear him talk in his own ancient language ... because ... because it's like an old fading song that he can still remember for me.

"I'm sorry, Bee," I murmur against his chest, wet from my tears ... and I hate myself because sometimes it's like I can't recognize myself ... hurting him in that way ... yesterday I yelled at him to just disappear from my life ... and if I stop to think about it I can't find a real reason for those hostile and harsh words ... and he let me yell and punch him, not raising a finger to me ... not yelling back ... he let me scream an agony I didn't know the source of... he understood that it wasn't the fact that I didn't want to go out with him ... that I pretended to be tired and wanted to be left alone ... that he's always around.

"Fucking tired of you being my shadow!" I yelled. He just stood there like he'd been defeated by a Decepticon, trying to collect the right words. Before I could say more ... before I could make him bleed once more he disappeared ... his holo - form just disappearing ... leaving me there wondering if, yes, I was becoming crazy.

In the end Bee is doing what Optimus Prime asked him ... just protecting me ... being my guardian that knows how to keep me safe; that knows that he will sacrifice his life if he has to do it ... and Optimus Prime, maybe, didn't count on him falling in love with a human ... maybe, for him ... for his mind it was impossible that it could happen ... a robot falling in love with a human.

"Shhhh ... it's ok, Sam," he shushs me with a gentle kiss. I nod sniffing while rubbing my wet cheeks against his t – shirt.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

"Optimus just wanted to talk with us ... you know the usual stuff," he says licking his lips while he still holds me tight. "Here, drink some water," he says putting a glass of water between my still shaky hands. I slowly sip at it as he caresses my forehead.

"I love you, Sam." I smile raising my eyes from the glass rim.

"I love you, too."

"Sam, you know, for a moment you scared me," he admits putting away the glass.

"Hmmm. A scared, giant robot, how fun," I chuckle.

"You know that I worry about you."

"Yes ... my guardian," I smile as he kisses me and I cup the back of his head deepening the kiss ... sucking his tongue as I need more ... as I want more from him. For a long moment I can only feel his warm, moist tongue licking and sucking at my lips as we just lie there kissing while outside everything is still and quite ... my parents sleep unware of what I'm doing ... of him.

Yeah, because they don't know about my car ... my yellow, giant robot called Bumblebee ... they don't know that he's my lover ... that he sleeps with me ... makes love with me ... under their roof.

My mom ... my mom who goes around proclaiming to be open toward my sexual life ... nah, she doens't know ... she doesn't even suspect that I lost my virginity in a car ... in a back seat ... in a yellow racing black striped car. With him pressed against me ... a man ... between my spread legs ... black leather against my sweaty skin and ... and bright pain as he entered me ... tiny sounds ... pleading, that it hurts and please stop ... no, maybe, no ... maybe, I want more ... hurts but I can get used to it.

His harsh breath near my ear as he fucked me ... as he took my virginity ... as he kissed me telling me that he loved me ... that he always loved me since the first time that he saw me ... my Camaro. And, yeah, our first time was a mess ... because it hurt ... I didn't even come, just let him take his pleasure ... but then we learned how to make it work ... how to please each other.

He leanes toward my nightstand chuckling.

"Again, ice cream," he says grabbing it.

"You know that I like all this sugary stuff," I say trying to steal it from his hands but he just quickly raises his arms laughing hard.

"It's empty," I say rising an eyebrow. And he stops laughing.

"Really?" he asks. "You ate all that ice cream?" I nod.

"Yeah, so if you want you can start to call me Big Sam."

He just shrugs. "I'm not following you, Sam."

"Mikaela told be that I'm becoming fat ... look at my stomach," I point out pulling away the sheets.

"Should I eliminate Mikaela?" he asks in a robotic voice, making me laugh.

"My giant robot."

He gently pushes ... spreads my thighs open, sliding between my legs and I sigh as I feel his heavy body on me ... over me as we start, again, to kiss ... melting in him ... just wanting more ... all of him. And then he stops abruptly, starting to shake his head with his antennae as well.

"Bee?"

"Again," he whispers whimpering slightly.

"What?" I ask rising on my elbows.

"The ... that sound ... that interference ... I can still hear it," he whispers shaking his head and his antennae like he's trying to get rid of it.

"You didn't talk with Ratchet or Optimus Prime about that?" I ask.

"No," he replies. "I keep ... I keep scanning the entire area ... the entire neighborhood but I don't detect anything unusual."

"I told you that it's your radar," I point out pinching one of his antennae ... making him hiss and turn with flames in his electric eyes.

"It's not my radar," he jabbers.

"You are scared of Ratchet," I laugh teasing him laughing more as he remains in silence just fuming.

"Maybe it's you," he hisses getting up, "because it happens everytime that I'm with you."

"Oh, don't say that," I reply faking a hurt voice. He goes to lean against the windown frame staring outside as he presses his cheek against the cold, smooth surface of the glass. I stare at him and I get up going to embrace him from behind.

"Hey, Bee," I whisper against the nape of his neck ... blowing warm air that will send light shivers along his back. He murmurs something that I can't catch as his head falls back on my shoulder and I keep holding him while enjoying this closeness ... this intimate moment between us ... just enjoying the warmth of our bodies and again ... again that kind of strange feeling is crawling back ... under my skin as his fingers entwine with mine.

"Are you still hearing it?" I ask softly not really wanting to disturb him. He nods.

"Only slightly, now."

I kiss his temple. "Please, go talk with Ratchet or Optimus about it."

He kisses my knuckles with a sort of reverence that he seems to have toward me and I smile because he's truly in love with me ... and ... and I was crazy believing that at the beginning he wanted me only for sex ... to experiment with me what he was learning through the web.

One of his hands leaves mine and it goes down ... on my belly starting to caress it ... slowly tracing strange patterns with the tips of his fingers ... like writing words that I can't recognize ... but instead of asking what he's doing I close my eyes, enjoying the strange feeling and sensation that it gives me as we stand there in front of my window, while outside the neighborhood is sleeping and everything is quiet.

Next morning I woke up with my mom yelling that it's time to go to school and I roll my eyes as a wave of nausea takes my breath away making me rush toward the bathroom.

"Sammy, you are so pale," my mom points out while sipping her coffee as she watches me going downstairs.

"School is killing me, Mom," I say and she just pushes me away murmuring that I'm really silly.

Going out I find Bee parked outside the garage and I slap his hood making him cut the music abruptly.

"Hey, fucker, care to take me to school?" I say entering the car.

"Fucker?" The radio comes alive again.

"Ok, I was joking," I laugh throwing my backpack on the back seat.

"Sam, you are hurting me," he points out with a controlled voice.

"How can I hurt a giant robot?" I wonder then going to caress the dashboard. He materializes on the drivers seat just glaring at me as he keeps driving.

"I don't want to go to school," I say making huge eyes. "Let's go for a race."

"You are so going to school, Sam," he replies parking in front of it.

"Evil, giant robot ... are you sure you're not a Decepticon?" I ask.

"Yes, Sam, you found the truth. I'm a terrible Decepticon sent by Megatron to torture and kill you if, in five seconds, you aren't out and rushing toward your class," he hisses and he really can sound menacing.

"Ok, but after school you are so going to take me out," I reply trying to sound menacing as much as him.

"Yes, Sam," he smiles kissing me. Outside I find Mikaela waiting for me and we start to walk toward the school entrance.

"Hey, Mikaela, you know I haven't seen Ashley lately," I say talking about one of our school friends.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mikaela replies sounding surprised.

"No, what?"

"She got pregnant by one of our football team guys ... a certain Alex," she explains. "I think that she didn't want to let the whole school see her pregnant."

I look at her with wide eyes "fuck that's horrible. She's gonna be a teenage mommy."

Mikaela nods while pushing open the class door. "Yeah."

I sit thinking of her ... of that beautiful girl with a wide, bright smile and a body to die for; now walking around her house with a round belly ... going to be a mommy ... going to be a mommy, Sammy. I get up making Mikaela jump in surprise as a wave of nausea seizes my body ... I'm only 18 years old and I know that I couldn't take the responsibility of having a child ... but then, as I rush through the empty hall, I smile thinking that in the end I'm a male and I have my so very manly Bee.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

I'm lying on my side on the yellow chest plates of Bumblebee while sleepily listening to the quite chant of crickets and the occasional murmur of Bee's mechanical components.

"Are you sleeping?" his metallic voice asks.

"Nah," I reply yawning. "Ok, almost."

"Want to go home?" he asks while one of his big black fingers caresses my back making me arch as I smile drowsily.

"Why not run away?" suddenly ... out of blue I say. He remains in silence like he's pondering what to say next or maybe he's just surprised by what I said. "Really, Bee. Why not leave it all ... everything ... be together ... only me and you."

"Sam," he begins, "it's not that simple and then I'm sure that you would regret it."

"I want to be with you," I insist.

"You are with me," he replies. "You have me."

"Not in the way that I really would like," I say while gently drawing patterns on his chest plates with my finger.

"And what would you like?" he asks curiosity taking over him.

"You know ... you know the usual stuff that normal lovers do," I shrug really not knowing what I want for us.

"But if I was a real human ... you couldn't tell everyone that I'm your boyfriend because I'm male," he points out.

"Ok, forget it," I sigh returning to stare at the sky.

We stay in silence as the night surrounds us ... as we lie on the grass with me on his chest plates and, what I'm doing? Instead of just enjoying this quite and intimate moment between us ... what I'm doing? I'm treating him badly ... my Bee who is so very patient with me ... and lately, really, I recognize that there are more times that I snap at him than I say I love you. It's like ... it's like I blame him for something ... but what, I really don't know. And, again, sometimes I want to just kill him ... just make him disappear ... punish him for something that he did. Then other times I cry and scream if he leaves me alone for a bunch of minutes ... sometimes I push him away as he makes it clear that he wants to make love to me ... sometimes I can't deny him anything.

I think that I'm driving him crazy because yesterday I caught him talking alone in the garden while staring at the Camaro. It's like returning to the early days when he was mute ... only that now he can talk but he prefers to just shut up fearing that I will throw a tantrum at him.

"Bee" I call him softly. He makes a inhuman sound as his electric blue optics look down at me and I wonder what he's waiting for ... why he doens't crush me getting rid of me and my madness.

"What are you thinking?" I ask while chewing my bottom lip.

"Nothing. I'm doing the usual stuff ... just scanning the entire area," he replies shifting a bit.

"You never get tired of doing it?"

"No, Sam, I have to keep you safe," he simply replies like it was the most normal thing in the world to do ... keeping Sam safe and I think about what his first reaction was when Optimus Prime sent him to Earth ordering him to watch over me. How he found me ... how he followed me ... the first time that I stepped inside him ... inside my Camaro. Why did Optimus Prime choose him as my guardian?

"So for you ... I am a duty."

"At first, yes, Sam ... then you know how things worked for us" he replies. "How I fell in love with you." I nod smiling.

"Yes, and now if you really love me tell me that somewhere you are hiding a chocolate bar"

"No, Sam."

"Hmmmm, chocolate," I moan. "How I would like to eat chocolate."

"Let me transform back into a car so we can get it," he suggests as his big finger caresses my cheek and I close my eyes enjoying the sensation and then ... and then, with my tiny hand, I pull his big one toward my mouth and starting to lick every finger ... my tongue leaving wet and slick trails of saliva on shiny black as I keep licking them while he just utters strange sounds but in the end not so much different from moans.

"Sa ... Sam, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Punishing you for not giving into my cravings," I pout at him and then I go to lick his chest plates and the taste is not as good as licking his skin ... but in the end I don't care. I keep licking the smooth metal surface painted yellow while keeping my gaze on him ... seeing fires in his arctic optics.

"Sam," he calls me as I start to undress ... my warm skin coming in contact with cold metal and night air as I shiver, letting my skin slide along his smooth surface ... as he moans nonsense seeing me there on his chest totally naked ... as I rub against him whispering that I want him ... and I'm so little and he's so huge ... as my nails scratch his paint ... as lovingly I lick his scratches with my tongue ... pleasuring and hurting him at the same time ... as lately I seem to love to do.

"We ... we shouldn't do this, Sam," he says but it sounds like a plea ... like he's asking to me to stop this because he knows that he can't do that ... just pretending to avoid the fact that I'm naked on him ... that I want him also in his true and real form ... as a robot.

"Shhhhh, love," I shush him while my hands caress where his spark lies hiden in a safe place.

"No, Sam," he shakes his head but ... but his optics just darken ... and he knows ... yeah he knows what I want and this is driving him crazy ... just giving into me or pushing me away.

"Let me see it," I beg.

"No."

"It will be good," I moan and really sometimes ... sometimes I can't recognize myself anymore ... I'm sure ... I'm sure that sometimes I'm not myself as I'm here naked asking to him to let me see his spark.

"So, Bee ... so, Bee ... your finger," I pant. "Your finger ... push it in me." He takes a breath or at least it sounds like that.

"I can't ... it's much too big for you, Sam," he tries to steady his voice ... to restrain himself ... controlling what he's doing because now he's in his own form ... in his robot form ... and if he loses control ... if he submits to his desires and wants he will not be able to control himself hurting me on the way.

"I don't care ... give it to me ... your finger, Bee, push it against my hole," I beg while my nails keep scratching his chest as I fervourly kiss everything that I can reach with my mouth and tongue as I know ... I know that I'm driving him crazy.

"Just the tip, Bee," I whisper hotly looking at him ... my eyes darkned with the desire to be fucked by my own giant robot. And if someone would see us now ... he would see a giant robot lying on the grass with me, a human, kneeling on all fours on his chest as I beg to be fucked.

"Bee," I call him while caressing my chest ... my nipples ... spreading my legs more. "I know that you want it, Bee ... don't deny it." And my eyes flutter closed as I feel his cold finger ... his tip caressing my ass cheeks. "I'm yours." I lick my lips as I push my ass against his finger hissing in pain as his hard tip is pressed against me ... wanting it to penetrate me.

"Sam" he calls me maybe wanting me to stop him.

"No. I'm not going to do it because I want more ... more of you so come on what are you waiting for!" I hiss slapping him on his chest ... metallic sound echoing through the air. "Fuck me with your finger."

He stares at me in silence but I can sense, oh yeah I can so sense, what he's thinking ... processing ... scanning my wants ... needs. Yeah ... yeah, you are so almost near to the truth ... because it's your fault, Bee ... yours ... yours, I find myself thinking ... what? What fault ... what he wants ... what I want.

And it's like a stain ... someone stained me ... I'm young much too for this I scream inside ... for what ... fuck! For what ... and my nails dig in and his yellow paint is under them ... make me bleed because I deserve it ... make me yours because you travelled from so far and what you had is lost somewhere through eternity and don't look up ... no don't look up because there's no home anymore for you ... you came and declared ... established your home in me ... with me ... you came from so far and made me yours.

And now ... now look at me ... I'm begging you to not deny me anything and let me see it ... let me see what is keeping you alive ... your pure essence ... let me see ... touch it, Bee ... let me ... let me, please, because you see my hands are trembling as I feel warmth under them. Because I want you to share something so important with me ... because nobody loved me as much as you love me ... nobody touched me with this kind of reverence ... wrapped in all of the promises that they told me and no one seems to keep them ... no ones 'til you ... and I would like to let them burn 'til everything burns while everyone screams ... burning their lies with them ... because nobody loved me the way that you are loving me. And I never believed in looking up at the stars and makeing a wish 'til you came ... from beyond ... from the wide space ... from nothingness you came for me, eh Bee? For me.

"Let me see it, Bee," I beg. "Your spark, please."

"It can hurt you, Sam," he quitely explains but I know that he wants ... yeah, he wants me to see it ... maybe more, to touch it. His finger is still against my ass as I start to rock back and forth ... undulating my hips as my mouth is opened in a silent gasp ... as I would like to impale myself on it.

I rub my forehead on his chest with my ass raised to the air ... begging to let me see it and then as my eyes are closed ... as I'm breathing hard I feel something move ... mechanic sounds and then as I open my eyes a warm and white, almost a pale shade of azure, light is licking at my skin ... flames of hot light caressing my face and I have to just slighty close my eyes to see it ... his spark.

It's like something that you were missing ... something that you couldn't find and you walked ... travelled ... searched for it and then you ... you didn't see that it has been there near you ... always beside you ... but you were too lost, to taken, to notice it ... and now that you found it you want to just have it and never let go ... you want him to share his hiden secrets, Sammy ... what secrets can a robot have?

"Don't touch it," he says and his voice ... his voice is so human ... it's like he's shaking ... not believing that he will resist that he will not let me get close to his spark.

"You want it as much as I want it," I reply as my shaking hand gets closer to that light ... that fucking bright light, so inviting ... so tempting.

"It could hurt you ... it's pure energy."

"It's more ... it's you" I moan as flames of pure energy slide along my fingers ... like pulling me toward his spark ... inviting me to touch more ... because there's so much more of him that I still have to know.

And I cry slightly as my hand is enveloped by his energy ... his spark and instead he moans, he utters sounds that are like human moans, and he's shaking and something inside me ... something is like connecting with me ... like I can sense him in me ... connected ... this is the meaning ... to be connected and I know ... I know that I should pull my hand away but I can't bring myself to do it ... I want it all ... I want to stay connected with him as long as possible ... to have him share his own private being with me.

I yell as burning flames devoures me ... turning me inside out ... and what I feel is not an orgasm is more ... more electric more hard ... deeper and wrenching as if it won't end ... just reaching a high point and you think that it's too much ... and you feel his orgasm if it can be called like that because it's not even human ... it's like thousands of words ... numbers ... flashes of light and sparkling images are rushing through your system taking you high ... beyond ... like someone that tried to telling you about drugs effects ... only that I think it's much better ... no, ok, beyond drugs and that crap because it's not even human ... he's a robot and I let myself burn alive with him because, no, we are only one being and it's so intense that after I start to cry as his large hands cover my body protecting me from the chill of the night and soothing my shaking body.

"Damn!"

I abruptly wake up.

"What?" Hearing nothing I turn toward Bee's side noticing that he's not there but I hear him hiss something and I lean toward the end of the bed.

"No, you fell out of bed," I exclaim while looking at him lying on the floor.

"Fuck! You kicked me," he hisses raising his arctic eyes toward me.

"No, way," I reply throwing a pillow at him that hits him on his head bending one of his antennae as well.

"Ouch! Sorry, Bee," I say while he just murmurs something in own language while massagging his antenna.

"Yeah, you kicked me, Sam," he yells annoyed standing up while staggering on his feet.

"What do you want? I was probably dreaming," I groan throwing another pillow at him but this time he catches it quickly.

"Listen, it's four and I'm going to sleep inside my Camaro," he says throwing it back at me.

"No, you don't need to sleep," I remind to him.

"Yeah, but to recharge. Yes, Sam, yes!" he replies walking toward the window and I quickly get up grabbing one of his arms.

"No, please, I hate being alone ... I want you with me," I cry holding tightly his arm. He sighs raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Ok, Sam," he breathes out and I rush to kiss him whispering that I'm sorry and I love him more than anything. I lead him toward our bed.

"I didn't want to hit you," I whisper and he nods slightly.

"Yeah, I know but ... but sometimes is like you are scared of me."

"No, why are you saying this Bee?" I wonder as I lie down against his chest.

"Sam, it's not the first time that you've acted strange or scared toward me ... sometimes you kick me or push me away," he says while staring at the ceiling.

I remain in silence not knowing what to reply ... because it's the truth ... because often I find myself pushing him away like I'm afraid of something like ... like wanting to protect myself ... or something from him ... but why or what I don't know. No I don't have excuses for the way that I'm hurting him ... and look at him ... he loves me ... he's truly devoted to me and only me even if I'm treating him in this way. He doesn't deserve this ... my giant robot that would give up anything to just keep me safe and sound.

I raise my face to look at him and a strange feeling siezes me as I start to wonder about him leaving me ... walking away ... what if he gets tired of my attitude and leaves me? And, subconsciously, I entwine my fingers in his ... I know that I wouldn't live without my Bee ... and, Sammy, you need him ... you can't let him walk away ... look at him, Sammy, and you'll see a future ... you can see the future in his electric eyes ... a new era ... a new progeny ... don't let him go, Sammy ... not now, Sammy, because you need him ... you are by now bonded to him. I shake my head wanting to get rid of these thoughts.

"I love you" I whisper. He softly turns and smiles at me and I can see a blur of emotions rush through his eyes ... mixing together as he raises my hand toward his lips and kisses each knuckle.

"Always," he simply says but it's enough and it's like he understood me ... like he read my mind knowing about what I was thinking ... soothing me with his kisses ... calming me as he cups my face to kiss me on my lips ... as I moan inside the kiss and he deepens it ... and I open my mouth more to give him more access ... offering myself ... sucking my tongue as his large hand possessively travels down between my legs, caressing my inner thighs as I sigh breaking the kiss ... offering my lips as he licks them ... as his hand won't stop to touch me possesively making me shiver.

"How did I end up at home" I breathe against his lips wet with saliva.

"After ... hmmm ... after you touched my spark you passed out and I transformed back into the Camaro then into my holo - form to carry you inside the car," he replies while gently biting my puffy, red lips.

"It was so strange," I whisper.

"I know"

"But I liked it, Bee ... your spark ... it was so intense." I say as outside everything is still and the wind plays hide and seek between leaves.

He smiles and his hand starts to caress my stomach ... slowly ... slowly drawing strange patterns with the tip of his fingers ... again, like writing something that I can't recognize but I don't stop him ... I don't ask what he's doing as a good sensation washes over me and I close my eyes as I fall asleep lulled by his light touches and caress ... knowing that he's watching over me ... keeping me safe.

Next morning he leaves early because Optimus Prime asked for him and I have to walk toward school alone on foot ... lightly chilled autumn air makes me zip up my jacket as I slowly walk while chewing a sandwitch ... and then ... and then I see her ... Ashley. She doesn't see me as she walks wrapped in a big coat but still you can tell that she's pregnant.

"Ashley," I call her crossing the street. She jumps and for a second I think that she wants to run away ... or to keep walking pretending to not have heard me ... but in the end she stops.

"Hey, Sam," she smiles blushing.

"Ashely, it's great to see you again," I smile wide but I can sense her embarassment as she just stares down at the floor.

"Yeah ... ehmmmm-" she just stutters a few words not really knowing what to say. "I was ... I was just taking a walk." I nod.

"Yeah, it will be good for you and the baby." She blushes even more.

"Yeah ... my baby," and then she starts to cry with me not knowing what to do or say.

"Fuck!" I whisper going then to hug her.

"Listen, Ashley, why don't we just go sit somewhere ... you know, I'm hungry so we can have breakfast together," I try to cheer her up. "Maybe, if you want, we can go to my home ... my mom is away all day." She sniffs.

"What about school?"

"Oh, I will not miss it don't worry," I laugh making her laugh too as she wipes her tears.

"I'm really stupid," she sniffs.

"Nah, just pregnant," I reply as we start to walk. "So let's go home."

"Hey, Sam, you seem changed," she points out once we arrived at home.

"Nah, it's only that I'm fattening up," I smile while cooking pancakes. She laughs while caressing her belly.

"Oh, let's not talk about that!"

"Hey, you are more beautiful than before," I point out putting down a plate full of warm and fully syrupped pancakes.

"Oh, if you say so," she blushes, "but really you seem ... hmmmm ... like you are glowing!" This time is my turn to blush.

"Are you in love, eh?" she smiles as she keeps caressing her belly. I grin.

"Yeah!"

"Who is it ... someone that I know?" she asks curiosity taking her over.

"No he's ... oops, she's not from here," I stutter as some coffee spills out of my mug. She gives me a sweet smile.

"Hey, is it that handsome blond that comes to get you out of school ... you know that boy who usually wears something yellow like his car?" I choke on my coffee.

"It's that obvious?" She laughs.

"Bingo!"

"Fuck!" I hiss while chewing my bottom lip.

"Nah, don't worry. I don't think that the others understood that you are dating him," she tries to reassure me, "but hey, Sam, I have to tell you he's really hot!" I blush even more.

"Yeah, I know that he gets a lot ... too many looks," I say, "but ... but now you know that I'm ... I'm gay." She shrugs.

"Hey, really, I don't care ... then look at me. I'm going to be a teenage mom so, really, I'm the last one that should talk."

"So, is it a boy or a girl," I ask while starting to chew a piece of pancake.

"A girl," she replies. "I'm almost there, only one month and then I will see my little one."

"Woah!" I exclaim leaning to caress her round belly. "She's going to be beautiful as you are."

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Instead, I think I'm at the fourth month of pregnancy," I laugh hard. She almost chokes with a piece of pancake as she joins me in laughing hard about my pregnancy.

"Oh, Sam, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I still don't know," I laugh caressing my swollen belly.

We just keep laughing and talking about all and nothing for hours ... just recalling old school days gone but not forgotten ... listening to her life after finding out she was pregnant and a future teenage mom, and I listen to her while there's a little voice whispering to me that she seems to have many things in common with me... more than I want to admit to myself.

During the afternoon after she left me, as I'm flipping through channels trying to find something that appeals to me, I hear my Camaro's engine roaring in the garden.

"Hey, Bee," I call him while walking outside the window and in the garden. "Finally you deigned to come back home."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream as I see Optimus Prime and Ratchet walking in their full robot form around my garden ... crushing all the grass that my father lovingly cut yesterday.

"What ... what is that ... stop, oh my ... Bee!" I keep screaming in horror as I watch Optimus Prime crush Mom's roses then he turns and gives me a look like he's trying to excuse himself.

"Get out of the car, you fucking bastard!" I yell opening the drivers door as I see him materialize on the drivers seat.

"What, Sam?" he asks baffled.

"Why there are giant robots in my garden?" I hiss grabbing him by his leather jacket and pulling him out from his car. "Explain to me Bee."

"They wanted to see you," he explains like it was the most normal thing in the world to have two robots walking around my garden.

"Oh, really, then I'm going to make some coffee."

"We don't drink-" he starts to reply but I slap him.

"Do something, Be,e make them disappear!" I yell. "It's still afternoon." Bumblebee just turns toward them and for a moment they talk between themselves in their own language as, incredulously, I watch them.

In the end Bee just drives me to their base camp that the government gave to them ... and during the drive I don't spare him my words in telling him that I repeated over and over that my garden is off limits for giant robots. As I walk inside the warehouse I see Ratchet coming toward me holding between his fingers a tiny book ... or better ... a normal book that between his huge fingers seems so little.

"Thanks, Sam," he says handing it back.

"Did you found it useful?" I ask.

"Yeah, and if you have other books please bring them to me. I really like to read," he replies and I nod putting the book inside in my backpack.

"So, Sam ... how ... ehmmm ... you seems a bit strange," he says leaning toward me and I step back seeing his big face coming to rest near me.

"Yeah, I don't know why everyone is saying that lately," I sigh. "I really have to stop to eating too much." He remains in silence just simply staring at me ... like he's scanning and then he abruply gets up.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, Sam," he replies. "Now ... now I have some duties to attend," and with that he walks outside the warehouse. I turn toward my giant yellow robot, Bee, who shrugs not knowing what to say.

"If you can understand him, you're really good."

"You should talk about your problem with your radar," I say.

"Nah ... not yet. I have to see if it's really me or something else disturbing it," he explains as we both watch Optimus Prime and Ratchet talking between each other ... and I don't know why but I would love to just hide somewhere behind Bee's long legs because I don't like the way Ratchet turns toward me ... looking at me while talking with Optimus Prime. But Bee would know, right? Bee would guess that something is going on and why Ratchet seems suddenly interested in me ... but I remain in silence going to sit on a wooden box while I caress my stomach ... waiting for Bee to decide to take me home.

Eventually after awhile we left them but during the stay Ratchet kept looking at me like I was the first human that he saw.

"I don't know, Sam," Bee tells me while he drives us toward home racing through a desert highway as I ask to him why Ratchet kept looking at me.

"You know he's really curious about your race," he shrugs as the wind plays between his dirty blond hair bending his antennae as well.

"Yeah, but I don't know. It was like he was studying me ... scanning me."

"Ok, should I eliminate Ratchet?" he asks with white knuckles curled around the wheel making me laugh.

"I need to pee," I whisper. "Really, Bee". He pulls over.

"You pissed not a half - hour ago."

"I know," I reply getting out and going to piss behind a bush as I recall Ashely's words about not being able to go out because she always had to piss ... "You always have this desire to pee frequently, Sam." she told me and I shake my head trying to not think of what she told me.

Once we arrived at home we crash on our bed laughing hard at a silly joke that Bee told me during the drive. We lie there trying to regain our breathes after we laughed for about ten minutes and then he turns for to kiss me ... a long and wet kiss.

"I want you, Sam," he breathes caressing my face.

And I let him undress me while he slowly kisses me and bites my lips ... as his hands roam up and down my body ... my naked skin that craves his touch ... his hands and kisses. I lick my lips as I watch him undress ... and, yes, he's really beautiful and I can't resist in passing my hand over the Autobot tattoo resting on his pelvis, and then through his pubic hair reaching then for the root of his cock and he hisses in pleasure. I wet my lips as I lean forward to kiss the tip as my tongue slowly starts to torture his cock ... slowly licking it ... slowly driving him crazy 'til my mouth closes around his now erect cock and he moans and begs me to stop ... or maybe no ... please, more ... no, stop ... suck me more, Sam ... no, please, Sam ... yes, Sam, lick it ... wet sucking sounds as I work him ... as I swallow him making him push his hips up as his large hand goes to rest on my head making me go deeper ... fingers between my short hair as I let him fuck my mouth ... as I let him set the pace enjoying the sounds that he's making ... the way he spread his thighs more giving me better access to his cock and balls.

"Sam," he roughly breathes caressing my hollow cheek as his thumb pushes past my lips, and I let go of his cock starting to suck languidly at his thumb while looking at him ... not taking my eyes off of his. His hands goes down starting to slowly jack himself off. "You are the most erotic thing that I ever saw."

"Hmmm, you only saw me," I remaind him slipping his thumb out of my mouth with long threads of saliva coming off it.

"It's what I make you believe," he grins lazily.

"No, it's what I know for sure," I reply back as I kiss him again, letting him enjoy his own taste as my hand just cups his heavy balls squeezing them hard ... making him jump and yell.

"Oh, sorry," I grin. "You deserve to be punished," I say squeezing them hard again making him whimper.

"Sooner or later I'll have my revenge," he hisses biting my bottom lip hard as I kiss him again. Then I make him lie as I mount him ... straddling his pelvis while his hands quickly go to grab my hips to steady me as I reach behind for his cock jacking him off a bit.

"I love you," he whispers throwing back his head as I jack him off and then he goes to close his hand over mine while guiding his cock toward my ass hole.

"I love you, too," I moan as he enters me and my eyes flutter closed while I impale myself on his cock ... while his fingers press into my skin ... leaving marks that tomorrow will be purple and will remind me what we did last night.

"You want to ride, uh," he pants as he starts to fuck me and my sweaty hands entwines with his ... using them as leverage ... as I move up and down feeling his cock slide in and out of my stretched hole.

"I thought that you wanted to be fucked from behind," he says while licking his lips. I shake my head.

"No ... no more. I don't know why but right now I find it uncomfortable to lie on my stomach ... probably it's my big belly," I lightly laugh as he keeps fucking me slowly.

"Then I like this position more ... makes me feel much more." I breath out leaning forward for to kiss him as his hands leave mine going to cup my swollen belly as I moan inside the kiss ... as his hands wont stop to caress and massage it ... as a warm sensation spread from my belly to my entire body.

"More," I pant while I stare down at his hands on my belly. He kisses me and starts to fuck me more roughly ... faster making me jump and shake as our bed squeaks under our weight and his pushes. He rises in a sitting position to kiss my nipples and my arms goes around his neck ... while I moan pushing my chest against his face ... wanting him to devour me.

His large hands cups my ass as he urges me to impale myself more on his cock ... as he makes me sink more on his cock ... and I shiver and cry in pleasure as he keeps up the assault on my nipples and I don't need him to touch my cock because I can come with only him fucking my ass. Sometimes ... sometimes he can make me feel like a girl and I don't know if I have to hate him or not ... I wasn't like this ... I wasn't so slutty that I'd let him fuck me everywhere he wants ... that I crave for his touches and for the sex that he can give me. It's like a liquid sensation ... impossible for me to describe and lately it's increased as I need to have him more close to me than before.

"Sam," he calls me as he he shakes his head and antennae as well. " I can hear that sound again."

"Shhh," I shush him with a kiss while keeping to impale myself on his cock. "Keep fucking me, please ... don't stop."

"Hmmm, it's you ... Sam, it's you ... you are producing that sound," he moans and I grab his antennae.

"No, Bee, no," I pant reaching my orgasm as shots of cum hit his stomach. "No, it's not me."

"Yes ... it's you, Sammy ... uh, fuck! It's disturbing my sensors ... hmmmm ... someone else. There's someone else, Sam," he cries as I spasm around his cock milking out his orgasm that rushes through his system making him shake and pant harshly as he impale me while digging his finger into my stomach.

"Sam, what's that," he cries. "What's happening because it's you, Sam!" I let him ride his orgasm as I kiss him covering his trembling hands with mine.

"I don't know, Bee," I whisper as we fall on the mattress breathless and I rush to cover his stormy arctic eyes with my shaking hand not permitting him to scan me as I know he would do.

"Please, don't do it," I cry shivering. "Not now, Bee." He nods locking up his jaw.

"How could that happen?" he wails hand punching the mattress in distress. I remain in silence as tears slide on my cheeks.

"I don't know Bee."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

I wake up with my face pressed against the mattress with sheets intertwined around my legs as I drowsily try to reach for Bee's body that should be next to me ... should be, yeah ... but he's not there and I jump as I quickly turn toward Bee' side noticing that he's not lying there ... next to me ... near me ... with me.

"He left me," I scream inside my mind as I whimper in pain hastily throwing away sheets and covers. "He left me," I whisper while getting up not without a bit of difficulty with my swollen belly. "He ... he-," I cry as fresh tears start to slide down my cheeks. "Bee," I cry getting up naked while staggering on my feet. "I didn't want ... I didn't want to-" I pant as a wave of nausea makes me throw up on the floor.

I crash down ... weak, while hiccupping Bee's name over and over ... and I can't stop crying because what will I do if I'm really pregnant? And I rock back and forth as I whimper while my hand caresses my stomach ... I'm pregnant, I keep repeating over and over as my fingers dig into my skin ... as I cry out ... mouth wide open in a silent gasp as I can't seem to breath normally ... my Bee ... my Bee is gone. I reach for his yellow hoodie lying on the floor and I push it against my chest.

"He left me ... he ... Bee," I whimper while my shaky hand is holding Bee's hoodie tight and then ... and then, in a blur of things spinning, I feel strong arms encircle my body lifting me up ... and my body ... my body is pressed against his ... as he whispers that everything is ok and that he's there.

I keep crying and hiccuping as he makes me lie on the bed and I watch him silently kneel to wipe up the mess that I made. My eyes won't let him go out of sight as he walks inside the bathroom then returns with a glass of water.

"Here, drink some water," he says while handing me a big glass of water. I take it while still shivering and trying to regain my breath and he smiles holding the glass for me ... letting me sip some water while caressing my forehead.

"If every time that I go downstairs to make you breakfast you do this ... well, officially I'm going to give up cooking food for you," he says sitting next to me and I chuckle softly.

"I thought ... I though that you-," I start to say but he put his large hand over my mouth while shaking his head.

"No, Sam. I'm not going to leave you," he simply says taking his hand away from my lips. "You know ... you know that I'm your guardian ... and now ... now more." I nod while covering my naked body with a sheet.

"But after ... after last night," I whimper staring down at my swollen belly. "Oh, Bee, how could this happen?" I cry softly and he shrugs.

"I don't know, Sam."

"What?" I exclaim. "You just don't know ... only that ... your only reply is that you don't know?" He chews his bottom lip looking at me with huge eyes.

"Should I invent some strange story?"

"No, you ... you are a robot ... so ... so you should know ... you ... you should be more intelligent than me," I explain.

"I don't know, Sam," he repeats sounding annoyed. "Really, Sam. I don't know how this could happen ... I ... you ... what we did maybe-,"

"Males can't get pregnant!" I remind him slapping his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yells gazing at me menacingly. "Oh, Sam. Look, I don't know how this could happen really ... believe me."

"Stupid robot!" I hiss getting up. "You are so taking me to Ratchet!"

"No no no, Sam!" he jumps off the bed following me inside the bathroom. "No Ratchet."

"So scan me ... look at me, do something, you stupid Camaro!" I yell starting the shower. "You got me pregnant."

"Why you are blaming me?" he barks shutting off the shower.

"Because I only had sex with you!" I hiss slapping his hand away and starting the shower again.

"Oh, so because you had sex with me ... you got pregnant!" he says going to shut off the shower again.

"You should use a condom!" I yell pushing him away.

"Condom ... what?" he asks in disbelief.

"Oh fuck, forget it!" I cry out pushing him out of the bathroom while trying to close the door but quickly he kicks it open.

"Hey, Sam," he calls me catching me by an arm. "Hey, Sam, look at me!" he yells while I try to get free from his hold.

"Fuck you!" I spit out kicking him. "You got me pregnant ... you ... how could you do this to me ... why didn't you tell me that you could get me pregnant," I cry out kicking him again ... but he suddenly snaps slamming me against cold tiles ... pinning me against it with his heavy body ... as his arctic eyes won't leave mine while harshly breathing against my face.

"You ... you are hurting me," I cry with white knuckes pushing against his chest ... trying to free myself.

"Listen to me, Sam ... fuck, look at me!" he yells and I think that I'm choking.

"I didn't know that I could get you pregnant and honestly I don't know how this could happen ... but ... but for now I'm not going to take you to Ratchet," he slowly says then he steps back letting me go as I slowly slide down on the floor.

"What ... what'll we do?" I whimper looking up at him but he remains in silence just staring at the wall ... unblinking.

"Bee?" I call him. And then he shakes his head.

"I was scanning the web searching for an answer."

"And ... Bee?"

"What do you know about pregnancy tests?" he asks kneeling in front of me.

"Do you want ... do you want me to do one of those," I say licking my dry lips and he nods grabbing my arms and making me stand up.

"Yeah."

I nod sniffing and he kisses me cupping my face between his hands.

"I'm sorry to have hurt you," he whispers kissing my chin and neck. "I ... I didn't want to."

I nod. "It's ok, Bee."

He sighs walking outside the bathroom while muttering something in his own language.

We decide to just walk and not use the car as we head toward the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. I'm behind him while chewing some chocolate biscuits.

"Why don't you want to take me to Ratchet?" I ask.

"Think about it, Sam ... what would happen if the other Autobots knew about your pregnancy," he says turning toward me.

"I don't know, Bee," I shrug while pushing another biscuit inside my mouth.

"Optimus Prime told me to be your guardian ... your guardian not your lover!" he points out.

"Oh, so that it's," I grin. "You are scared of what Optimus Prime and the gang would think about you." He raises an eyebrow just staring at me in disbelief.

"You aren't?"

"No," I only reply while crunching another biscuit. He sighs.

"You are much too young to understand."

"Oh, oh, look at the old man!" I chuckle pushing him. "Yeah, sorry Mr Bumblebee."

"Optimus Prime thinks that it's impossible for a robot to fall in love with a human."

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to," I add stopping in front of the drug store. "Ok, Bee, go inside and buy one ... no better two packs of pregnancy tests," I say pushing him inside.

"You are not coming with me?" he asks suddenly afraid while looking around and I shake my head not believing that he's a giant robot and a soldier.

"Ok, Bee, I'm coming with you," I sigh pushing him inside, "but you'll buy them." He nods.

"There!" I whisper pushing him toward the counter where a woman is writing down something.

"Ehmmm, excuse me," he whispers leaning close to the woman that now is fixing him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, dear," she smiles and I sigh rolling my eyes up as I slam my foot on his to make him talk ... he just turns to glare at me.

"Ehhhhhhh ... yeah, I would like ... can you ... you give me two pregnancy tests?" he stutters and I didn't know that giant robots could stutter. She shifts her eyes to me while shaking her head and turns to open a drawer taking out two packages. "Here, boy," she smiles then writes down a number on one of the boxes.

"You are really brave in helping your little brother," she says, "but maybe he needs some extra help so if you want he can call this number ... they know how to help young teenage fathers." I blush staring down while Bee just stares at her in disbelief ... trying to understand what she's saying but before he can ask something I slam my money on the counter grabbing the bag and push him outside the drug store.

"What ... what was that?" he asks while I lead him outside.

"She thought that you were my big brother buying the pregnancy tests for me ... that I got someone pregnant!" I groan and he starts to laugh hard ... and he's contagious making me laugh, too, for the whole walk home.

"Ok, you ... you know how to use these things?" he asks once we arrive at home and I'm about to reply when I see a shadow moving inside the kitchen.

"Fuck!" I hiss pushing him away from the entrance making him stumble against a chair. "That's my mom."

"Sam!" he yells as I quickly open the glass door throwing him outside.

"There's my mom, you stupid!" I hiss while keeping an eye on her. "She can't see you." He opens his mouth like for to say something.

"No, Bee, we have to use the back door," I whisper going out while grabbing him by his hand to lead him behind the house. "She can't see me either ... she thinks that I'm at school," I say once we get to my room while I lock the door.

"So, what now?" he asks going to sit on the bed.

"Ok, I'm going to do them," I sigh walking inside the bathroom.

"Do you want me?"

"No, Bee ... I ... I prefer to be alone," I reply as I stare down at the two boxes then I kick the door shut.

"Fuck!" I breath out leaning against the door. "I can't believe that I'm doing this."

As I start to read the instructions I think that maybe ... maybe I'm not pregnant ... after all I'm a male so, yeah, it's pretty impossible for me to get pregnant ... but then ... then, he's an alien ... no, I'm not pregnant ... I can't have a baby, now ... I'm still too young ... he's an alien ... he's an alien and I'm carrying his son ... an alien from space.

I really don't know how long I remain there ... sat on the floor with tears sliding down my flushed cheeks ... just staring at the tiles as I'm holding both the sticks ... revealing ... both that I'm positive ... I'm pregnant and really I would just like to react or say something ... maybe scream my agony in knowing that I'm carring a baby inside me ... his son ... I'm gonna be a mom ... he's gonna be a father ... I'm gonna be like Ashley ... a teenage mom ... so young ... how could it happen? How did he get me pregnant? I sniff as I stare again at the two sticks then I decide to get up and open the door ... he raises his face and looks at me and, yeah ... he knows ... his eyes widen and he knows that he's a father ... he got me pregnant ... my guardian got me pregnant. I whimper throwing the two sticks against him.

"Fuck you, Bee!" I yell with tears in my eyes. "You got me pregnant." He remains in silence just staring at the two sticks.

"I know," he simply says ... and then he gives me this kind of look like he's asking me to forgive him ... or just to pretend that it wasn't his fault ... but then ... then if you look closer ... if you stop to think a moment about this crazy situation you can't blame him ... no you can't blame him because I'm sure that he didn't plan this ... he didn't plan to get me pregnant.

If only ... if only I would calm down and stop screaming at him that I hate him for what he did ... if I would only give heed to my thoughts ... to my little voice telling me that no he didn't want to get me pregnant ... he loves me enough to not expose me to any crazyness. But ... who knows ... who knows what I'm thinking while I yell that it was his fault ... that I don't want him to touch me anymore ... that I hate him while pushing him away as he tries to reach for me ... as he tries to stop me and I can sense ... yeah, I can sense that he doesn't know how to stop my fury ... and he's a robot and strong enough to slap me senseless ... putting an end to my madness but he's there unblinking and unmoving as I yell out, eating him alive ... as he stares at me and ... and you can see that kind of electric light fade ... as he stares at me ... you can see him defeated.

"Sam," he whispers as I walk outside in the garden ... walking to just get away from him.

"Sam," he calls me and he runs after me making to grabbing my arm.

"Leave me because enough is enough!" I yell slapping his hand away. "Look at me, Bee. I'm pregnant." He doesn't let me go.

"We ... we can work something out."

"And tell me, what do you have in mind?" I bark and he remains in silence. "Look at me, Bee. In a few months I will not be able to hide my pregnancy anymore and then what should I do ... I'm a male ... a male and I'm pregnant with your son ... your son ... an alien!"

"And because he's my son, please, let me take care of you," he begs and really he shouldn't ... him a giant robot that can crush me ... beg ... beg to not let me go ... beg to stay with me ... I'm carrying his son.

"Leave me alone," I hiss.

"Hey, Sam. Do you think that this is freaking good news for me?" he snaps. "No. Because I don't know how it happened and I don't know what to do and since I came alive I never felt such impotence ... not knowing where to slam my head ... you know, it would be much better for me to confront an army of Decepticons!" This time is my turn to remain in silence ... I never see him so angry. "You are carrying my son and fuck you when you tell me that it's my fault because it's not ... because until now I didn't know how a fucking girl could get pregnant!"

"Now you know!"

"Yeah, I fucking know it, now!"

"You should know ... you that go around declaring to be a superior race!"

"We never said that, Sam!" he yells, "and here you are talking when last night ... last night you knew ... eh, Sam? You knew before me what was going on ... ah! Still trying to blame me."

"Yeah, I started to guess that something was going on in me," I admit, "but only few days ago."

"And what? I bet that you were waiting the right time for to tell me that I was going to be a daddy!" he barks wildly.

"What do you want Bumblebee? I was scared and it wasn't simple to say that I was pregnant!" I reply back.

"You left me wondering everytime that I heard that fucking sound ... that fucking intereference and it was my son ... you knew that it was my son!" he hisses and I'm sure that in a few seconds he will transform into his robot form and crush me.

"You are the one yelling at me but hey, Sammy, you fooled me in a smooth way!" he barks and then he just cut himself off ... disappering inside his Camaro.

"Fuck you, Bee!" I yell. "Yeah, go to hide in that fucking ugly Camaro," and with that I run away.

I don't know how far I run but my lungs are burning as I slow down ... as the autumn wind makes me shiver but I don't want to go back home ... face him ... Bee ... and I'm pregnant ... I can't seem to stop to repeating it over and over as absently I caress my swollen belly. I sigh wiping away my tears as I keep walking, not knowing where I'm going or where I am and I'm tired ... then I see a little garden with swings and I go to sit there ... on one of them, starting to swing slowly as I stare down lost in my thoughts. Then I see a little pastel roll toward my feet as I keep swinging ... I lean forward for to pick it up. "Wax pastel." I smile rolling it between my fingers.

"You can keep it if you want," a tiny voice tells me and I turn to see a little boy no more than six years sitting on a swing next to mine.

"No, it's yours," I reply handling it to him. He smiles.

"You can keep it because I have many of them."

I chuckle nodding. "Yeah, I will keep it," I say while staring at the yellow pastel.

"I like yellow," the boy tells me while starting to swing a bit.

"Me, too," I reply smelling the waxy odour mixed with something sweet.

"Did you see that yellow car?" he asks leaning toward me. "That shiny car that sometimes I see around."

"Oh, yes," I nod.

"It's beautiful!" he grins "Because it's yellow," he then rush to add and I can't resist in smiling too because I know that that Camaro makes turns many heads.

"And then the boy ... uhmmm ... Bee is so funny he always makes me fly," he chuckles as I stare at him in wonder. "He lifts me up and throws me ... making me fly."

"Do ... do you know the boy who drives the yellow car?" He nods pushing a candy inside his mouth.

"Yeah Bee."

"Oh!" I exclaim wondering why Bee didn't ever tell me about this little boy.

"Now, I have to go," he smiles jumping off the swing and rushing toward his mom who is calling him ... and ... and suddenly I miss him ... my Bee. I look at the yellow pastel and I chuckle softly as an image of Bee playing around with that boy pops in my mind.

"He makes him fly," I say standing up. "Hey, little one, your dad will make you fly too," I find myself whispering while caressing my stomach through the jacket.

"You found my little secret," I hear someone say.

"What?" I ask turning and looking at Bee walking toward me ... the father of my child ... what's next ... what made possible for me to have a child ... to get pregnant ... Sammy, he's the future ... he's a new progeny ... you need him ... not now, Sammy ... not now ... you need him ... look through his arctic eyes and you'll see the future ... he came from beyond ... he was lost but you gave him a home, Sammy ... and through your body ... your love he declared his new home ... he made you his ... he brought you a future.

"That boy ... Stan," he replies going to sit to the swing next to mine. I nod.

"Why you didn't talk about him?"

He shrugs. "I didn't think that it was important," he says starting to swing. "I met him one day that you were gone with Mikaela and I didn't know what to do."

"I came here and I started to swing a bit on these swings ... he came and showed me a drawing," he explains, "then he told me that he liked my car and since then he's been my friend."

"Your friend?" I chuckle as he nods. "He's only six year old."

"Yeah, I like kids," he tells me, "and I love these swings!" he laughs speeding up his swings. I shake my head as I see my giant robot just swing back and forth on a little swing ... then he throws me a chocolate bar and I raise my eyes to look at him asking what it is.

"Chocolate ... you know that sugary stuff that you always seem to crave," he replies and then he turns toward me. "I love you, Sam, and I'm sorry for how I yelled at you."

I sigh looking intently at him. "I'm pregnant, Bee," I remaind him.

"I know," he says, "but you have me ... we will think of something ... I love you, Sam, no matter what ... I love you so much. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm scared, Bee," I admit getting up and going to hug him. "I love you, too." He smiles caressing my head.

"I'm with you, Sam ... you are carrying our son ... I ... I never thought about that ... about becoming a father ... you made it possible ... I don't know how but you made it possible for me to become a father."

I sniff kissing him "take me home, Bee." He nods liftling me up and carrying me toward his car as I lie between his strong arms feeling protected and safe.

"How did you find me?" I ask once we arrived at home.

"Simple, I used my radar," he replies going to close the door of my room.

"You can't seem able to leave me for ten seconds," I say crashing on the bed.

"Yes, because I swore to protect you."

"And what if you fail, Optimus Prime will punish you?" I tease him.

"I will be damned for eternity," he says and it's enough ... yeah, it's enough because I shiver ... because I can read the distress in his stormy eyes ... he will not ever forgive himself if he loses me. "And now ... now there's more ... there's our son," he quietly says walking toward me. "No matter what, you'll be my city that I will have to defend ... I will drown in my own blood to keep you and our son safe and sound."

"You don't have blood," I remind him trying to make him laugh but I fail as he cups my face.

"I will even repudiate my own race ... I will even repudiate Optimus Prime ... if ... if I have to."

"Oh god, Bee," I whisper. "Shhhh ... don't say that." He nods.

"Nobody but you, Sam ... it's been like this since I knew you ... since Prime ordered me to be your guardian."

"You crazy Camaro," I chuckle.

"You gave me so much, Sam ... and you still don't know," he says kissing me. "When I thought that I was a mere soldier ... that I would always walk in a land that wasn't my own ... you gave me home, Sam." I caress his face while tears slide down my cheeks.

"Shhhh ... Bee. Shhh, love."

"And now look ... now that I thought that everything was gone ... burnt and dusty. That our race was gone with the Allspark ... look, Sam, you gave to me another chance," he smiles as his large hands caress my stomach. And I nod.

"What we'll do, Bee?" I whimper. "It's not normal for a boy to get pregnant." He kneels in front of me.

"Just stay with me, Sam."

5 Months Earlier

"Sam!" Bee hisses trying to grab one of my arms. I chuckle turning to stick my tongue out at him as I run to keep him behind me. "Sam!"

"I never knew a giant robot as scared as you!" I laugh as my naked feet enjoy the feeling of fresh and humid grass.

"Oh fuck, Sam!" he hisses climbing a white fence. "Come back here, Sam, now!"

"Oh, Bee, it will be funny come on," I say rushing toward a big swimming pool, "and today it's really hot and sticky!"

"But it's not yours," he points out stoping next to me and I smile because now his eyes are all taken by the pool as he leaves my arm that he was holding a moment ago. "What ... what's that?" he asks kneeling while reaching with his fingers for the smooth and crystalline light blue water.

"It's a swimming pool," I reply.

"Oh," he smiles getting up while staring at his wet fingers.

"No, don't lick them!" I yell slapping his fingers away from his lips.

"I wanted to know what that was," he tells me.

"It's water, Bee, but with chlorine," I explain to him. He nods sniffing his fingers.

"Yeah, but it's still not yours ... this pool."

"Mr Peters is away on vacation," I reply taking the chance and jumping into the pool.

"Sam!" Bee yells looking around as his antennae bristle to scan around the neighborhood.

"Come on, Bee, jump!" I call him.

"I don't know," he says while chewing his bottom lip.

"Bumblebee!" I yell and he sighs jumping into the pool.

"You see ... it was pretty simple," I say once he surfaces next to me ... as stars are watching us in this summer night ... where the whole neighborhood is sleeping and everything is still and quite because we are the only two people awake at 3.00 am. I watch him swim a bit.

"Hey, Bee. I didn't know that you were able to swim," I say and he laughs.

"Eh, Sammy, you don't know many things about me ... I'm a mysterious guy," he chuckles as we start to wrestle a bit with me laughing hard as he tickles me.

"Stop that, Bee!" I laugh.

"Big robots like big pools," he laughs as I try to kick him but he's much stronger than me.

"During the whole time after the battle ... where I stayed ... you know, our camp base that the government gave us ... well, during the time that Ratchet was reparing me I read so much on your race," he explains. "Then Ratchet taught me how to use my holo – form."

"I missed you, Bee," I admit going to put my arms around his neck, "and now that you also have a holo - form it's going to be cool because we will be able to do many things together."

"Yeah, many things," he smiles kissing me.

"Many things," I repeat slowly as I let him kiss again this time more deeply ... offering myself to him ... my tongue and mouth as he sucks at it ... as his large hand cups my head ... forcing me to deepen the kiss ... to give up ... to give in to him.

"Hmmmm, you showed me something cool," he smiles licking his wet lips, "now it's my turn to show you something that you'll like for sure!" We get out of the pool as water drips down our bodies.

"What?" I ask curiosity taking over me.

"You'll see, Sam," he grins as he takes my hand in his leading me out of Peters' garden. Warm night air dances over my skin as I follow him ... my naked feet now dirty with grass and mold, and crickets sing their song hiding somewhere. And then I take a breath in surprise as we enter another garden and in front of me there's this beautiful giant plant of roses that makes the air smell of something sweet and decadent.

"Is it too romantic?"

"No, it's perfect Bee," I smile. "So, I wasn't the only one studying the other gardens."

"Nope," he laughs and I throw down the towel that I was carrying. We lie there with me resting my head on his chest as I intently listen to his stories ... how his planet was ... as we stare at the starry sky.

"Should be there," he points, "no, maybe there." I laugh.

"Ok, I believe you, Bee," he laughs too.

"Fuck, I don't remember."

"It's ok, Bee," I reassure him and he grins lazily.

"Kiss me," I ask roughly, and he does that as he rolls me under him ... as his heavy body moves over mine ... towering over mine ... as my hands slide up and down his shoulder blades ... feeling how they move under my fingers ... his tongue pushs against mine ... his saliva mixing with mine as he wants more ... as I want more and his nails dig into the ground ... grass staining the tips green as he devours my mouth as I spread my legs open wanting more ... making him know that I want more ... all of him ... what he has to offer ... his love and total devotion toward me ... only me.

Nobody ever wanted me in this way ... almost sacred ... nobody needed me in such a way ... it's intense and never ending as you seem to want more and after all this time that he was away from me ... after ... after the war.

"I want you," I whisper against his lips wet with saliva ... as I allow his body to slide between my legs ... my spread legs for him. His hand pulls down my swimsuit as he keeps kissing me ... wet kisses and languid movements as we lie there on a towel ... under a big bush of roses.

"Hmmmm ... fuck me," I beg as his fingers push past my tight hole making me spasm and groan half in pain and half in pleasure.

"So much ... so much time that I stayed away," he breathes out as his fingers don't stop sliding in and out of me ... making me relax ... making me give up ... stretching my muscles. I reach for his cock starting to stroke it slowly.

"Fuck me," I hiss in pleasure as he takes out his fingers licking them as I stare at him, taken by the sight. I scratch his back as he enters me.

"Sam," he calls me over and over as his pelvis slams against my ass cheeks and my fingers dig into his flesh. I close my eyes enjoying this connection ... this closeness ... this private moment ... his heavy body over mine ... his harsh breath against my neck as he fucks me ... and I don't know but there's something more ... something that I can't focus on ... like a sensation ... a feeling but as soon as I notice it ... it's gone ... and I don't care because he's driving me crazy and this is our second time that we're making love ... since he returned ... since he learned how to use his holo - form.

I moan as he goes faster and harder and I know ... I can sense my orgasm rushing toward me as his hands won't leave my body ... as he devours my mouth not seeming to be able to just stop kissing me ... and really it's quite fast but burning the way that I come ... spurting my come against my stomach and his ... and really I don't know but it's a strange orgasm ... it's deeper and that sensation is there again, only now it seems like filled ... like satisfied. He tears his mouth off mine and hisses something that I can't understand as he comes ... hot cum rushing inside me as he slows down his pushes as he shakes his head ... his antennae like he's feeling ... hearing something.

"Sam?" he only says ... maybe much more ... like a question but I shush him with a kiss.

Today.

Bee walked toward Ironhide.

"Hey, Hide, where's Ratchet?" Ironhide raises his optics toward his yellow friend.

"Uh, oh. Bumblebee came to visit his ol' gang ... Rat should be inside the warehouse." Bumblebee nods walking past him.

"Don't stare too much at your toys."

"Would you like to taste them, huh Bee?" Ironhide laughs. "My weapons are more perfect than yours."

"Oh, yes. I know," he replies entering inside the warehouse.

"Rat?" he calls but he quickly notices that nobody is inside ... he's just ready to walk away when something catches his blue optics.

"What ..." he leans down toward a large metallic table where some books are lying.

"Pregnancy books," he whisperes staring at them ... "what the-," but his words die in his mouth as something hits him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.

Transformers aren't mine.

Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Six Months Earlier -

"Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebeeeeeeee!" Ratchet yells. "I can still see through you."

Bumblebee sighs annoyed rolling his eyes up. "Really?"

"Yes," Ratchet replies starting to sound annoyed, too, as he watches the boy in front of him ... no more than 25 years old ... with dirty blond hair falling in front of his piercing arctic eyes that are now staring at him ... like he wants to challenge him.

"Maybe ... maybe this fucking holo - form is not for me!" Bee tells him while kicking an empty can of oil.

"Watch your mouth, Bee!" Ratchet glares at him. "You are not investing enough energy in it."

"It's not true!" Bee spit out and, yes ... yes, Ratchet can really say that his cold and haughty beauty gives him an alien air ... something untouchable and unrivalled but still slightly human ... still ... almost uncatchable like his true nature. Always so stubborn and eager to show that he can do everything ... that he's not the little one of the gang that still needs to grow up.

"I'm getting tired of this holo – fucking – form," he complains taking off his leather jacket.

"Bumblebee!"

"No, Ratchet. I want to see Sam," he barks pointing his finger toward his friend.

"No ... Prime wants you to learn how to use your holo - form first so you won't have to leave the human anymore," Ratchet replies.

"But why?" Bee yells unnerved. "Initially my car - form was enough and now the Decepticons are gone ... destroyed."

"Optimus Prime wants you to improve," Ratchet keeps explaining. "Are you arguing over your leader's requests?"

"No," Bee whispers lowering his arctic blue eyes, "but I don't understand why he's keeping me here ... now that I'm operating perfectly."

"Come on, follow me," Ratchet says starting to walk toward the abandoned warehouse that has become their base camp.

"Can I transform back into my own robot - form?" he asks while following him.

"Not yet, Bumblebee," Ratchet replies.

"I want Sam ... I'm his guardian," he says while watching Ratchet close the heavy door. "Why is Optimus Prime worrying so much over this holo - form of mine?"

"Weren't you the one that a moment ago told me the Decepticons are gone?" he asks while raising an eyebrow. "So he doesn't need you."

"Sam needs me!" Bee yells throwing away a bunch of books lying on a table.

"Calm down, Bumblebee!" Ratchet stops him. "Learn how to use your holo - form ... learn how to make it as real as possible and you'll be able to go back to him."

"Why's that?" Bee yells stressed trying to free himself. "Why me and not Hide or Jazz?"

"Prime chose you," Ratchet explains letting him go. "You should be honoured."

"Fuck you!" Bee yells. "I want to see Sam ... he ... he needs to know that I'm alive."

"Not now."

"Why did you cut him off ... I can't sense him anymore ... what did you do to my radar?!" he cries out touching his antennae. "What are those, Ratchet ... what did you do to me?"

"Bumblebee, you are the next generation," Ratchet quietly replies as he stares emotionless at him.

"Let me transform back in my own form, Ratchet. What did you do to me?" he yells. "I want to go back home ... I need to see Sam!"

"Not now, Bee!" Ratchet yells going toward the table and reaching for something. "You are stubborn, Bumblebee, and it's probably because you are still young ... much too young ... you are almost there ... almost there in making it, Bumblebee."

"I don't feel comfortable in this human form ... I'm a machine ... a robot and a car ... that is enough for me."

"You'll learn to like it, Bee ... you'll like it, I'm sure about that," Ratchet chuckles. "Now, sit down."

"No," he barks stepping back, "and why should I like this human - form of mine ... why does my holo - form have to be more perfect than yours?"

Ratchet shakes his head. "You love Sam, don't you?"

"No!" Bee hisses but he knows that Ratchet is sensing that what he told a moment ago is just a lie.

"Surely you want to create ... to have physical contact with him," Ratchet keeps talking like Bumblebee had admitted that, yes, he loves Sam.

"No ... what's that, Ratchet? I don't want to play your stupid games!" he barks out.

"Yes, Bumblebee ... yes, you don't have to deny it," Ratchet quietly tells him, "and with your holo - form you'll be able to do many things with Sam."

Bee remains in silence looking at him in disbelief and Ratchet chuckles throwing a magazine at him. "Humans like this kind of thing."

Bee raises an eyebrow while he stares at the figures. "What-"

"Sex magazine ... porno magazine ... as they call it," Ratchet answers while he watches Bee turn the magazine in his fingers trying to guess each photo ... to understand what they are doing.

"Sex, Bumblebee ... with your holo - form you'll be able to perform sex with Sam," Ratchet explains like it's the most normal thing in the world to explain to another robot.

"Who told you that I want to have this ... sex with Sam?" he asks him closing the magazine, "and I knew what sex was ... I ... I studied human customs!"

"Now, Bee, come sit here," Ratchet says.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, Bumblebee," Ratchet tells him and Bee's eyes widen while staring at him taking something from the table.

"No. Not again ... I don't like it ... it makes me feel dizzy and confused," he says backing away from Ratchet.

"Don't make me chase you like last time, Bumblebee," Ratchet tells him.

Bumblebee just closes his eyes as he feels Ratchet grab his arm. "Ouch!" he whimpers as he feels it sting.

"Aren't you a soldier?" Ratchet chuckles helping Bee to sit down. "Here ... come on it's only for a bit."

"I ... I want to see Sam," Bee whispers, "or Prime."

"No ... not now, Bumblebee ... just let it do its work."

"What ... what work?" he stutters.

"Shhhh ... its ok, Bumblebee. Soon you'll see your, Sam" Ratchet reassured him.

"Mine," he smiles drowsily. "Sam is mine."

Today -

Bumblebee's blue optics widen as he quickly turns just in time to stop the long rod that is ready to hit him again.

"Ratchet!" he yells as his black fingers wrap around the rod ... keeping it still ... hanging over his head. "What ... what are you doing?"

"You shouldn't have seen those books!" Ratchet yells trying to hit Bumblebee again but quickly the smaller Autobot kicks him making him step back, and throws away the heavy rod.

"You hit me ... are you insane?!" Bee barks out trying to understand what's going on with his friend.

Ratchet grunts. "Why are you here? Go away!"

"No. Why did you hit me?!" Bee asks kicking away the rod as Ratchet tries to reach for it again. "And, no, I'm not leaving."

Ratchet yells punching the little, yellow Autobot causing him to stumble against some dusty wooden boxes. "I repeat one more time ... go away, Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee raises his blue optics toward Ratchet. "Now, I'm really pissed!" he barks out standing up while his helmet slides down to hide his face behind it.

Ratchet sees Bumblebee's hand disappear transforming into his cannon. "You are not going to do that, Bumblebee," he quietly says glaring at the young Autobot.

"Oh, yes. I'm so going to blow you away," Bumblebee hisses keeping his optics fixed on him. "Or you'd better tell me what you are hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything," Ratchet replies.

"Fuck you, it's not true ... what are those pregnancy books!" he yells throwing one toward him and then he sees ... he sees them ... flying up in the air ... photos that are now slowly falling toward the floor. "Sam-" Bee only whispers kneeling to stare at one of them. "What are these?!" he yells standing up. "Answer me now, you fucking liar."

Ratchet remains in silence but Bumblebee is getting tired of his silence. "Talk to me or I swear that I will destroy you ... I don't care about you ... Sam ... I care only about him. Why are you keeping fucking photos of him?"

"You wouldn't understand," Ratchet replies kneeling to pick up the book and photos.

"Try me!" Bee hisses slamming a foot on the book ... crushing it with his weight.

Ratchet sighs. "I was just curious about Sam ... that's it," he says.

"That's not true ... again ... tell me what's going on."

"But it's true, Bumblebee. You should know how much I'm interested in human culture and customs," Ratchet explains.

"Why Sam?" Bee asks menacingly ... because when it comes to Sam he's really jealous and possessive ... Sam is his ... he won't allow anybody to brush him off without a thought.

Ratchet remains in silence like he's pondering what to answer. "You are calling me a liar but you should be the last one to do that."

"What does it mean?" Bee asks glaring at him ... because now ... now there's this feeling ... this fury ... he wants to punish Ratchet ... he knows that something is going on but he still can't catch what it is ... and it burns to know that it most probably is involving Sam ... his Sam, that he swore to protect ... if only he could understand ... if only he could know what Ratchet has in mind ... what he wants from Sam because he is sure he's not interested in human customs ... not anymore. It's something more ... beyond that.

"Come on, Bumblebee. Do you really think that I didn't understand what was going on between you and Sam?" Ratchet points out. "You can try to hide it from Prime but not from me."

"Oh fuck!" So he knew, Bee is thinking... oh, yeah, he would have to be more careful about his relationship with Sam. "So ... so you knew," Bumblebee tells him while raising his helmet up.

"Yes, I knew ... what, do you think that I wouldn't understand, Bumblebee?" he explains. "That I wouldn't guess why you kept going offline sometimes ... orgasm, huh?"

And if Bee were in his holo - form he knew that he would be blushing.

"Oh, now you are silent ... if only Prime knew because you know that he doesn't allow that kind of relationship," he says with something dangerous shining in his optics. "Prime ordered you to protect the human. Keep him safe, not to mate with him."

"It happened and Prime should know ... should know that eventually it would happen," Bumblebee tries to answer.

"No there are no excuses, Bee ... he couldn't suspect that you would fall in love ... that you would mate with him," he replies, "and then we don't know ... maybe you forced him to mate with you."

"Fuck you!" Bee yells. "I didn't rape Sam ... it was consensual ... he wants me."

"But we are a superior race ... maybe you just controlled him ... made ... forced him to have sex with you," he keeps saying and Bee can see something strange crossing his optics ... a feeling crawling through his body ... through his system.

"You can think whatever you please, Ratchet, but I never hurt Sam," he says trying to restrain himself from blowing him away for ever thinking that he would rape Sam ... his lover.

"I covered for you, Bumblebee ... every time that you went offline ... that you orgasm ... maybe now it's time for Optimus Prime ... our leader to know," he hisses stepping forward.

"I don't care!"

"You should because you are an Autobot and he's your leader," he reminds to him.

"But you still haven't told me what these pregnancy books are," Bumblebee says grabbing one of them.

"They are for my studies," he says and Bumblebee is ready to reply when the big warehouse door slides open letting Optimus Prime enter.

"Oh, Bumblebee," he calls him before moving his optics onto Ratchet. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Prime," Ratchet rushes to say throwing the books inside a box. "We were ... we were having a discussion on humans customs."

"As usual," Optimus Prime says and for a moment it is like ... is like Bumblebee hears interference but it goes much too fast for him to catch and understand it ... its source.

"What about you, Bee?" Prime asks turning toward the yellow robot.

"Oh, I came ... I came to say, hi," he rushes to say because suddenly it's like he doesn't trust them ... he doesn't know ... maybe he's just stressed with this situation ... with Sam's pregnancy ... or maybe it's more ... but what? ... what can it be? He keeps asking himself as he shifts his look from Prime to Ratchet and then back.

"I ... I have to go," he excuses himself. "I have to go to take Sam to school," and with that he's out of the warehouse ... but ... but as he's walking away, again ... again, that interference reaches his radar and he stops and turns toward the warehouse ... but then it's gone not giving Bee time to analyze it ... find the source and reveal what its saying.

Bee is pondering when a sound makes him jump ... he quickly turns to stare at me knocking against the passenger window.

"Hey, Bee," I smile once I'm inside throwing my backpack in the back.

Bee leans toward me for a brief kiss but before he can start up the engine I cup his face turning it toward me.

"What?" he asks bending back his antennae like he does when he does something that he shouldn't.

"What's going on, Bee?" I ask passing my thumb on his lips.

"Nothing," he replies kissing it. "Do you want to go home?"

I shake my head. "No ... please, just drive ... I wouldn't mind to just stay inside the car for a bit."

He nods, then, smiling softly as he gives me a chocolate bar ... and I know ... I know that he has to excuse himself ... still, I don't know about what ... but he's giving me chocolate and not because I can eat tons of it but ... because he did something or he's thinking of something that he can't ... won't share with me. I'm ready to start a tantrum about how much I hate him not talking with me ... but then I give up.

"Ok. Really, Bee, you don't need to fatten me up ... because really I'm doing a good job about it," I laugh but don't resist opening and eating it.

We just drive for a while with me resting my forehead against the window as I slowly massage my swollen stomach through my sweatshirt ... then I turn toward him noticing that there's no music playing ... he's quiet ... driving ... not talking as he keeps his arctic eyes on the road.

My hand goes to rest on his thigh but he doesn't turn to stare at me.

"Talk to me, Bee," I whisper while caressing his thigh.

"I don't have anything to say," he shrugs while still driving.

"Ok," I sigh taking away my hand but he stops me.

"Please, don't take it away," he asks putting his large hand over mine. "I'm sorry ... it's just that I-"

"I know," I say continuing to caress my stomach.

"I ... I didn't want to expose you to any danger," he whispers while driving. "I ... I didn't want to get you pregnant and, honestly, I still don't know how this happened."

"Maybe it's really time to go to talk with Ratchet or Prime," I tell him and he tenses. "What?"

"They ... they are away," he replies licking his dry lips, "on a mission."

"Ah," I say leaning my head against his shoulder. "Maybe when they come back we can go to see them."

"Yes, Sam," he whispers kissing my forehead ... but still I can sense that something is upsetting him ... my Bee.

"Please, take me home," I sigh taking away my hand from his thigh and he just briefly turns toward me ... giving me a look like, "I'm sorry Sam but I can't say more," and I turn to stare outside the window ... at the life rushing through the streets and I think that lately he's starting to feel distant.

When we sleep ... well, when we sleep he usually embraces me from behind ... my back is going to rest against his chest and since he knows that I'm pregnant his hands are going to rest protectively on my belly ... like wanting ... needing to keep our son safe and sound. Sometimes he whispers ... talks in his own native language ... and it's strange but it lulls me to sleep ... to relax ... usually I don't ask about what he's saying ... I just lie there listening with a warm smile stamped on my lips as I drowsily let my eyes fall closed.

Other times ... other times especially after we've had sex I end up with him resting his head on my chest ... usually he blacks out taking a few moments to regain control over his overloaded system ... I caress his head while I wait for him to retrieve his online status ... and every time I just tease him in being able to blow his circuits ... then during the night when he becomes too heavy for me we end up with me between his arms.

I'm rubbing my eyes as I slowly wake up ... my room is dark and outside you can hear nothing except the light whispering of trees. I lick my dry lips while slowly turning toward Bee's side and notice that he's not there.

I sit up yawning and I notice that he's standing near the window just leaning against the wall while staring outside ... I rub my belly through my t - shirt as I get up ... my feet bare on the parquet as I slowly walk toward him.

I embrace him from behind resting my cheek against his shoulder blades. "Don't shut me out, please, Bee," I plea while softly kissing his shoulder blades.

He sighs leaning his forehead against the cold surface of the windows glass as I keep kissing his shoulders then going up his neck while leaving a wet trail ... then I blow hot air against his nape smiling as I feel him shiver.

"Talk to me please, Bee," I keep saying as my hands cup him through the thin material of his sweatpants ... massaging the bulge ... making him erect ... heavy in my hand as I cup him ... as I feel him hardening under my warm palm.

He moans as his large hand finds his way behind his back ... going to caress my swollen belly that is pressing against his lower back ... I wrap my fingers around his thick wrist and I lead him inside my boxers ... fingers lightly brushing my pubic air as I take a deep breath ... wanting more ... needing more.

"Bumblebee," I call him as my nails scratch his chest and nipples ... making him hiss and I don't know if it's in pleasure or not.

He turns and abruptly cups my face between his rough fingers. "Open your mouth," he orders quietly and I nod opening it while staring at him.

"Let me see it ... your tongue ... that strawberry that you have as a tongue," he roughly asks as I attempt to stick it out ... and then he leans toward me and, oh god, he's so erotic ... so manly as he looks at me with his eyes darkening in desire before he devours it... devouring my tongue, making wet sounds ... sucking at it with me just resting at his mercy ... one of his hands goes to cup my neck, pushing me against him more... more deeply ... deepen the kiss ... fucking my mouth as I let him do this ... as I'm on the verge of pushing him away because I can't breathe ... I need air ... I need him ... I want him ... crave for him.

He tears his mouth off mine and his lips are shining ... wet with saliva as he licks them while devouring me with his arctic eyes. My hand slides inside his sweatpants as I wrap my hand around his shaft.

"Bee," I call him as he licks my ear and then goes down kissing my neck ... his hand takes mine away from his cock.

"On the bed," he orders and I shiver as his rough voice licks my skin making me feel desired ... owned.

He joins me ... his heavy body over mine. "Spread your legs for me, Sam," he asks as his fingers dig into my inner thighs. "Let me slide between them."

I moan as he kisses me again ... as his hand cup my ass cheeks ... massaging them as he licks and sucks my tongue before lightly biting my puffy, red lips.

"I want you," I whisper as my hands slide up and down his back ... feeling muscles moving under my fingers.

He pushes two fingers inside my mouth. "lick them, Sammy" he asks without tearing his eyes off mine.

I nod starting to suck them ... getting them really wet as I close my eyes ... and he pushes them more deeply inside my mouth. "Gonna fuck you so deep," he hisses taking them out with strands of saliva coming out with them.

I moan spreading my legs more as my hand travels down toward my ass cheeks ... he follows it and then he grunts something that I can't recognize ... while he stares at my fingers against my asshole ... showing it to him ... spreading it for him. "Yours," I say.

He kisses me again whispering words hotly in his own language ... as his cock is pushing against my asshole.

I scratch his back and cry out as he penetrates me without any hesitation... his large cock stretching my muscles and makes me tremble with the effort, mixed with pain in taking it fully.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he whispers against my shoulder joint as he starts to push with me crying out in pain ... as he fucks me.

"Sam, I-"

"Shhhhh, Bee," I kiss his temple as he fucks me ... fingers digging into my hips as he steadies himself ... as his pelvis slams mercilessly against my ass.

"I didn't want to get you pregnant," he whispers kissing my nipples and I moan because lately they seem more sensitive and a bit swollen.

"It's your son ... our son," I reply licking my lips and humming in pleasure as he keeps assaulting my nipples.

"I know but I should have kept you safe and not exposed you to any danger," he pants continuing to fuck me roughly.

My hands go down cupping his heavy balls. "I love you," I say and he lazily smiles down at me.

"Me too ... much more than you."

I nod kissing him as my fingers wrap around the root of his cock ... stroking him ... feeling how it goes in and out of my ass ... the man ... the robot who got me pregnant, I think as a warm sensation washes over my body ... as my belly rubs against his stomach.

I moan throwing back my head as his pushes increase of velocity ... going deeper ... impaling me, and then he leans forward and roughly whispers against my ear. "Look at you, Sam ... pregnant with a beautiful belly and you are mine ... I made you this ... yeah, spread your legs more for me. Let me see how hungry you are for me."

I never knew that sex with a car ... with a robot would be so intriguing and risqué ... with me lying under him ... letting him spill life inside my body ... and then I come as he slams his palm over my mouth preventing me from screaming my pleasure out loud ... to let my parents know that someone is fucking their son as a hot splash of cum hits his stomach and mine.

He throws back his head as I spasm around him ... as I milk out his orgasm making him come inside me. His hand slams down on the mattress while he rides his orgasm ... letting him take whatever he wants from my body ... filling me with his essence ... the same that got me pregnant.

We kiss for a long moment just sloppy and wet kisses as we enjoy the after glow and this private moment that we are sharing between us ... as outside we can hear nothing ... just the light whirring of sheets against our bodies ... the light squeak of the bed under our weight and wet sounds as we kiss.

He lazily smiles as his head goes to rest on my belly. "Hey, little one," he says while tracing strange patterns with the tip of his finger ... hearing through his sophisticated radar. "Yeah, I can hear him ... or her ... eheh."

I sigh caressing his head as a warm sensation spreads through my whole body making me smile softly as I stare at him all taken in talking with my belly ... with our son ... and then he raises his sparkling arctic eyes and looks at me in a loving way.

"Where I would be if not here by your side," he says then embracing me. I remain in silence as he softly kisses the nape of my neck and his hands close protectively over my belly.

Next morning I find my mom staring at me as I'm eating a big slice of bread with jam and butter.

"What?" I ask mouthful.

"You don't know who I met yesterday," she whispers sitting in front of me with a steaming cup of dark coffee.

"No ... and I'm too much sleepy to guess," I reply while I slowly keeping chewing.

"Ashley with her mother," she rushes to say with huge eyes and I cough choking.

"Sam?"

"No ... oh whoa, really, mom?" I fake the surprise in my voice.

"Yes, but I think that you're wondering why she stopped going to school," she tells me leaning forward towards me.

"No ... oh, yes," I rush to say.

"Well ... ehmmm ... she's pregnant," she explains with a disgusted face.

I choke again. "Oh really?"

"Yes, Sam. I saw her with her mom and I quickly noticed that she was pregnant ... her belly is huge," she adds while shaking her head. "Oh my, she's only 18 years old ... still so little."

I remain in silence as my heart is beating fast and my mouth is suddenly dry. "I think that I would make her abort ... or ... I don't know ... what shame ... she's only a teenager and I don't think that she has someone ... a boyfriend." I get up as a wave of nausea crawls through my body making me dizzy.

"Sam?" she calls me but I can't reply to her as I run toward the bathroom making it in time to throw up.

I try to regain my breath as I slide down to the floor to sit against the tile. "Bumblebee," I cry out ... hoping that he can hear me wherever he is now.

He climbs the window and stares at me in disbelief. "Sam, what-"

He kneels in front of me and I lean forward to throw my arms around his neck. "I'm scared, Bee," I cry.

"I'm here, Sam," he whispers caressing my head ... trying to calm me. "What happened, honey?"

"I ... I can't," I cry out. "She wouldn't understand."

"Who?" he asks as his antennae cocks up.

"My mom told me about Ashley," I hiccup as he wipes my eyes with his thumb.

"Ashley?"

"She ... she's one of my friends ... and ... and she got pregnant," I explain while trying to breathe normally. "My mum saw her and she told me that she was disgusted by what she saw ... her pregnant."

"Oh, Sam," he sighs kissing me softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"Shhhh ... don't talk Bee ... you ... you couldn't know," I cry out. "It happened ... it's just that I don't know what to do ... look at me I'm pregnant and my belly is now starting to become more evident. I don't know how I will be able to hide it anymore."

He smiles softly sliding a hand under my t - shirt ... massaging my belly. "Please, calm down ... this is not good for him."

I nod sniffing. "Don't ever leave me," I whisper as I slowly relax under his touches while raising up a bit my t – shirt. "I need you ... we need you, so much," I say while looking down at his large hand caressing my belly.

He nods. "Never Sam ... you know where my place is."

I smile knowing that he will not let me down ... that he will be beside me ... he loves me ... the father of the son that I'm carrying.

He kisses me as he takes my t - shirt off. "No ... no, Bee. I ... I need to go to school," I moan as his hands find my tender nipples ... massaging them.

"You'll be in time," he reassures me while he unzips his jeans. "Fast like a Camaro."

I chuckle taking him out. "Really, Bee. We don't have time to fuck."

"But to jack me off ... oh yes!" he lazily smiles licking my lips.

I lick my palm then stroke him slowly as he marks my neck with mouth and teeth ... making me his ... owned.

"Make me come," he roughly asks as his mouth finds my nipple starting to suck at it.

I moan putting a hand over his head as he keeps sucking it. "I want you to come on my belly," I pant. "Just come on my belly."

He nods while rubbing the tip of his cock on my belly ... leaving wet trails of pre - cum while harshly breathing against my neck then his antennae picks something up as I see them bristle and he abruptly stops.

"What?"

He quickly turns toward the bathroom door noticing that it is slightly open. "I ... I thought that I heard something."

I shrug as my hand is wrapped around his cock. "Didn't you closed the door?"

"I came from the window," he replies while licking his lips ... then he rises up tucking his cock away inside his jeans.

I wipe my hand over my t - shirt lying on the floor next to me. "Maybe it's better to go to school," I say standing up and he nods.

As I go walking out toward the Camaro parked under the kitchen window I don't see my mom staring at me and Bumblebee.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.

Transformers aren't mine.

Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

... hmmm I'm going to tell you only that Bee will be tempted to ... with Mikaela ... ok read it.

Judy Witwicky is sitting in the kitchen ... an empty glass of whiskey is placed in front of her as she stares unblinking at it ... not moving, almost not daring to breathe. Everything is still but, yeah, it's normal because it's two a.m. Normal people are sleeping by now so she's sitting in the kitchen in total darkness with only a little light coming from the streetlamps.

She doesn't know how long she sat there at the table and maybe she shouldn't have drunk those glasses of whiskey but in the end she doesn't care at all ... if only her mind would stop spinning with all of her thoughts... flashes of images ... words racing through her mind as she sits there thinking about what she saw ... her son ... her Sam having sex with another man.

She doesn't know ... she seems to not be able to bring herself to cry ... she was always open to sexuality even when it came to her son ... often she talked with him about sex ... and, yes, above all safe sex even if Ron thought that it wasn't a great idea ... always repeating that they should wait for him to ask questions but she thought that her son should know what sex is... what sex can bring ... so years ago when she found out that her son was into masturbation she only smiled while shaking her head reassuring her husband and herself that it was more than normal and Sam was growing up ... but this ... but knowing that Sam ... her Sam likes men, no ... it's too much even for her.

She can't close her eyes because she will see her son lying on the floor ... legs spread and a needy expression as that boy is between his thighs ... and Sam's hand is wrapped around the boy's cock ... jacking him off. Judy sighs leaning back against the chair while wondering who that boy was ... she never saw him around with Sam and then she thought he seemed to be older than her Sam; about six years older than him.

She sniffs deciding to stand up and go to bed while thinking that her husband didn't have to know ... at least for now ... she just stops at the bathroom to wash her face when a murmur reaches her ears.

Slowly she walks toward her son's room and she just stops there in front of the door with her heart racing and her mouth suddenly dry ... she wants to know but at the same time she would like to close her eyes and pretend to not have heard anything ... turn her back and return to her room ... to her Ron.

Instead she takes a long breath and slightly opens the door trying to stay quite ... the room is dark and she can barely see but then ... then she doesn't know where she found the strength to not scream at the scene in front of her ... her son ... her Sam ... no it can't be ... no, Sam ... he ... he's still so little ... so innocent ... how can it be?

Sam is kissing him ... that boy ... that man and his arms are wrapped around the man's neck ... he's humming in pleasure as he rides his cock ... as those filthy hands are on her son's ass cheeks urging him to impale himself more on his cock ... and Judy would like to just tear her son away from that pervert ... to slap him, asking what's going on with him ... why he's doing such sinful and filthy things with him ... a man!

Sam leans forward to lick the man's nipples and Judy can see ... can properly see the man's cock base moving in and out of her son ... his ass cheeks are stained with sperm and the vision makes her want to throw up.

She steps back while covering her mouth with her sweaty palm ... like wanting to shush herself as she can hear her son moan while adjusting his position to get more cock inside him.

She quitely goes out closing the door behind her ... she seems to be unable to breathe normally ... her son ... her only son, lying there ... fucked by a man ... oh my! Before going into her room she stops to throw up and while she rinses her mouth she cries her heart out because she doesn't know what to do.

I'm chewing a piece of pancake as my mom sits in front of me ... staring at me like it's the first time that she's seeing me.

"What?" I ask while reaching for the maple syrup ... ah, I love sugary stuff and I think that also my son loves it.

"Are you seeing someone?" she abruptly asks.

"What? No, Mom," I reassure her while wondering why she would ask this question.

"Are ... are you sure, Sam?" she insists and I nod, "because you know ... you know that if ... if you are seeing someone ... well, you can talk with me."

"I know, Mom, thanks," I smile at her while licking my sticky, sugary lips.

"You ... you know that we don't have secrets between us," she quitely says reaching for one of my hands, "so if you need ... if you need to talk, well, I'm here."

I look at her while wondering what she really wants from me. "Yes, Mom, I know."

"Sam!" she suddenly cries out while holding my hand tight and I can read despair in her face.

"Mom, what happened?" I ask while closing my other hand over her shivering one.

"You are so beautiful and innocent, Sam," she whispers caressing my face. "Don't let someone take that innocence away from you," and with that she stands up and walks out. I remain in silence staring at the empty chair ... trying to understand what she wanted ... what she was saying.

I go upstairs to grab my jacket and backpack when I see a single red rose lying on my desk ... I smile softly picking it up and smelling the sweet and decadent perfume.

"You are the most beautiful thing that I ever saw in the world, Sam," he whispers against my ear embracing me ... his large hands spreading protectively over my belly.

I chuckle softly while staring at the rose. "And you are so romantic."

He turns me and starts to hum a song while he slowly makes me dance ... swinging our bodies like he's following a melody that he has in his mind and I smile.

"Not to ruin the moment but I still have to go to school," I remind him making him laugh and hide his face against my shoulder joint.

"I would like to just escape with you," he says and I shake my head.

"Now look at you ... I was the one that kept saying that we should escape ... go away, only the two of us," I remind him and he nods. "For now it's enough if you decide to take me to school or should I ask Optimus Prime?" I tease him.

"No fucking way he's going to take you to school," he hisses.

"So come on, bring that lazy Camaro out from the garage!" I say pushing him away.

"It's still early," I say once we arrive at school while getting out from the car.

"What do you want?" he shrugs kicking the Bee - Otch that he's keeping on his rearview mirror with his fingers and staring at it swing back and forth. "You were the one asking for it."

"Come on, get out, Bee!" I say and he sighs grabbing my backpack and get out. "Do you have any chocolate bars?" I ask while watching him put my backpack on his shoulders.

"No ... you just had breakfast," he points out and I slap him.

"Are you telling me that I eat too much?" I hiss while grabbing his arm. "Because, hey, you put me in this situation."

He shakes his head. "No ... no, Sam," and I'm quite amused with how much he's fearing that I will throw a tantrum at him. "You ... you are beautiful."

I grin and let him walk away with his antennae lowered ... I'm about to say something when I see a boy walking around Bee's Camaro ... I turn to stare at Bee who is now taken up in talking with a bunch of boys and I wonder how he can easy slip inside our community ... learning quickly how to move and talk like one of us ... but he doesn't seem worried about that red haired boy that is staring at his car ... surely he's used to the stares that he gets by now ... that the Camaro gets.

The boy raises his eyes toward me and for a moment he just stares at me ... he has a big purple bruise on his cheek and a strange and suspicious air.

"Do you need something?" I ask while walking toward him.

He shakes his head while slowly stepping back. "b ... bb ... b ... beautiful c ... car" he stutters then he lowers his azure eyes toward my belly and nods to himself then he turns and runs away leaving me standing there near my Camaro wondering what he wanted.

Bee grabs my arm and I turn to stare at him. "What, Bee?"

He shakes his head and antennae as well. "I don't know. It's like I sensed an interference."

"It's our son," I smile.

"No ... hmmm ... no, it was like a bunch of days ago," he says to himself.

"I told you to go to talk with Ratchet about your radar," I remind him while taking my backpack from his shoulders. "Now I have to go."

He sighs leaning forward to kiss me. "I don't know why but you can be in your holo - form or robot - form and still you have this power to make me feel like a dwarf," I say and he chuckles lightly.

"Sam, come on you are going to be late!" Mikaela yells passing near me while catching my arm to drag me away.

"I have to tell you, Sam," she starts to say, "lately you seem changed ... but, you know, in a good way." I walk arm in arm with her as chilly wind plays between her long hair and makes me shiver a bit.

"Really?"

She nods smiling. "Sometimes you seem like you're glowing ... so sex with Bee must be healthy as well as great," she laughs.

"I can't believe that we are talking about my sex life," I tell her while raising my hands up in defeat.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad ... sex with an alien or robot as we want to call him," she keeps teasing me, "and then look at you lately. You seem so different; like something beautiful happened and you won't share it with me ... your best friend!"

I shake my head while adjusting the straps of my backpack. "Really, Mikaela ... I-"

"You see, you don't know what to say!" she grins pushing me. "Come on, Sam, spill it."

"You wouldn't believe me," I sigh walking past her.

"Sam!" she calls me. "No way, come on ... no, wait. Are you thinking of going to live on his planet?"

"His planet is gone," I say while raising an eyebrow.

"Did he proposed to marry you?" she insists. "No, maybe ... maybe oh, Sam, please tell me what's going on with Bee because, come on, it's obvious that you are hiding something ... I learned to know you, Sam, and I know that you are hiding something."

"Mikaela, please!" I snap and she frozes looking at me. "Shit. Sorry, Mikaela. I-"

"Ok, if you don't want to say anything," she coldly replies walking past me but quickly I reach for her arm.

"Do ... do you really want to know ... because ... because you won't like what happened to me," I whisper as she stares at me with cold eyes ... but eventually she nods.

"After school come to my home," I say then rush toward my classroom.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Mikaela asks while going to sit on my bed once we arrived at home.

"You know he likes to go for rides ... better to race alone in desert highways," I tell her while going to open two bottles of coke.

"Woah, he left you alone?" she stares at me surprised and I chuckle.

"Yeah, sometimes his urge to go race is stronger than to stay with me."

"He cheats on you," she laughs while sipping her coke.

"Yeah, with a dusty empty road," I tell her while reaching for a chair and going to sit in front of her. "You know how cars are made."

"So, here we are, Sam," she says and I nod. "Spill it!"

I nod while standing up and raising my t – shirt. "Here's my secret."

She opens her mouth to say something but then she just closes it not really knowing what to say as she stares unblinking at my swollen belly.

"I'm pregnant," I tell her while sliding down my t - shirt and sitting next to her. "Very pregnant."

"No, it can't be, Sam," she breaths out while turning to stare at me. "You ... you are-"

I nod. "Yes, I'm pregnant with Bee's son."

"Oh fuck!" she exclaims. "No, really Sam, please," she says while raising my t - shirt again not wanting to believe in what she saw a moment ago ... but my swollen belly is still there.

"Can ... can I touch it?" she asks tentativily and I nod.

Her warm hand gently caresses my belly as she raises her blue eyes toward me. "Oh, Sam. I don't know what to say ... it's ... it's freaking beautiful."

I look down at her in disbelief. "What ... I'm pregnant, Mikaela. I'm a man!"

She chuckles softly. "Ok, I know that it's a crazy thing but ... but I don't know, Sam ... it's incredible. You ... you have life there ... you are going to have a son."

"Now you know the truth," I tell her while she keeps caressing my belly.

"Yeah ... yeah, now I know you have that kind of look that pregnant women get ... more mature and aware," she smiles softly. "So, how many months?"

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"Didn't you see a doctor?" she asks.

"No, I can't go out and let the world know that I'm the first pregnant man," I reply. "Well ... I think that I'm going to see Ratchet and the gang when they come back from their mission."

"Ah, they are on a mission?" she asks and I nod.

"Bee told me that."

"What about you parents?"

"They are clueless," I reveal. "I don't know what to do, Mikaela. I'm pregnant and I can't tell this to anybody ... could you imagine the reaction of my parents knowing that his son is pregnant ... and gay."

"Yeah," she chews her bottom lip, "but now I'm here, Sam," she smiles grabbing one of my hands.

"Thanks," I sniff, "because I'm really scared and lately Bee is acting a bit strange like he's wanting to hide something."

"He will not let you down, Sam," she reassures me. "You know that he loves you," and I nod.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that ... it's just that for me to get pregnant is not normal. I wasn't even thinking about it," I tell her, "and I still don't know how it happened."

"He's an alien ... maybe his race is able to reproduce males with males," she tries to explain.

"No, he told me that they don't mate like us ... you know they share their spark and electricity ... stuff like that," I sigh while leaning my head against her shoulder. "Really, Mikaela, I don't know what to do ... in a little while I will not be able to hide my pregnancy anymore."

She softly kisses my temple. "Remember that you are not walking alone. He's there, Sam ... next to you may be a bit distant but this situation is new for him also... give him time," she softly whisperes as I close my eyes, "and I'm here too, Sam ... always here for you ... you know that ... I love you."

I sigh as we lie on the bed hugging each other. "I thought that you were going to reject me ... to be disgusted in knowing that I ... a male, am pregnant," I whisper against her neck ... smelling her sweet but also lightly spicy perfume.

"Never, Sam ... you know after the battle and everything that happened I can't get scared off by your pregnancy," she softly tells me and then I can't hear her last words as I close my eyes sleep taking over me.

"You should go to him," Mikaela says while walking toward the yellow Camaro that is parked inside the garage.

Bee raises his glacial eyes toward her like asking what she's doing here. "After school we decided to go home together," she tells him while slipping inside the yellow car ... outside is dark and Sam has been asleep for a few hours so Mikaela rushed to the garden as soon as she heard the rumble of a car.

Bee just remains still with his fingers tightly wrapped around the sterring wheel ... fixing one indefinite point. "So he told you about his pregnancy?"

"He needs you."

"I know," he only says, "but I don't know how to help him."

Mikaela sighs. "Yes, you do know."

"I made a mistake ... I exposed him to a danger and I'm blaming myself for my own stupidity," he quitely says.

"You couldn't know, Bee ... massacring yourself won't help you ... or Sam."

Bee sighs turning toward her ... his arctic eyes fixing her like he's searching for an answer. "Honestly, I don't know how to help him ... I don't know what will happen when he will have to give birth ... I'm scared and believe me I'm a soldier and never in my entire long life was scared of something."

"You should talk with Prime," she says. "Surely he knows what to do."

"I can't, Mikaela!" he snaps glaring at her. "He told me to protect him not to fuck him and get him pregnant."

She sighs while massagging her temples. "Yeah, this ... is true but still you need help and I think that he's the only one that can give that to you."

He leans forward slamming his head against the steering wheel while repeating over and over "Stupid ... stupid ... stupid, Bee."

"This won't help you."

"I know but, fuck, I should have restrained myself so this mess wouldn't of happened!" he cries out punching the dashboard.

Mikaela chews her bottom lip while staring at him, and outside it's dark and windy ... Sam is sleeping in his room and she knows that it's not a good idea but her desire is strong as she leans forward capturing Bee's lips in hers ... kissing him languidly while her hand goes to rest on his strong thigh ... she kisses him because she wants to ... she need him. She knows ... she knows and hears that tiny voice in the back of her mind screaming that Sam is her best friend and Bee his boyfriend ... she shouldn't be there kissing him ... tempting him ... but she can't seem to be able to restrain herself as her hand grabs Bee's letting it slide under her shirt ... over her naked breast ... and she moans inside the kiss as Bee's large palm covers it ... her nipples hardening under his touch ... and for Bee maybe ... maybe he can get lost for a bit ... forget for a bit about his problems ... about Sam ... the Autobots ... his duties and answers that he's trying to get ... he can ... for a moment he can give in to his needs ... enjoy and not care about anything at all.

It's not fair ... he thinks while his system is fighting the urge to give in his instincts and desires ... because he wants so much to get lost ... to forget even for a bit ... but he also knows what the meanings of the words loyalty and devotion are and he swore it to Sam ... he swore to protect and love him always ... no matter what ... and Sam ... that little human that he's guarding trusts in him ... Sam that is also now carrying his son ... and he didn't ask to be thrown in the middle of this mess ... he didn't ask to get pregnant by an alien ... he didn't ask anything at all ... he only asked to be loved and respected ... Sam would never betray him ... he would never cheat on him ... and Sam is beautiful and sweet and Bee is a bastard if he's going to fuck Mikaela.

And Mikaela ... she shouldn't ask for what he can't give to her ... Sam is her best friend ... what's she doing?

But during his stay on Earth Bee learned that humans can act really strange ... and do stupid things like this ... like betray a friend ... ask for something, in this case sex, not caring of the consequences.

"Sam," he harshely breaths tearing his mouth off of hers. "It's not right ... I love him."

Mikaela licks her lips. "You need this," then she tries to kiss him again.

"No, it's not true," he replies pushing her away. "You should go ... and we don't have to talk about this anymore."

She shakes her head. "I will never tell Sam what happened between us," she insists going to cup him through the worn out jeans, "and you are erect ... let me blow you."

"Mikaela!" he hisses while tearing away her hand. "What the fuck? Are you or are you not Sam's best friend?"

She just remains in silence lowering her gaze. "Yes ... sorry, I ... I don't know what's wrong with me," she then whispers.

Bee sighs while rubbing his face ... wanting only to erase what happened a moment ago ... what was going to happen if he would have given in ... Mikaela is beautiful and hot but he loves Sam too much to do such a stupid thing like cheat on him.

"I ... I have to go" she tells him getting out of the car.

Bee stares at her walking away and for a long moment he remains inside the Camaro ... just thinking ... just pondering what he should do because he doesn't know if he can trust Ratchet anymore ... not after what happened and he's also sure that something is goin on ... that Ratchet is hiding something. The question is if Optimus Prime knows ... if he's involved in what Ratchet is planning ... and then that strange intereference that he keeps having lately ... one coming from his son and the other ... still he doesn't know where it's coming from and a strange feeling is crawling through his system ... but he tries to push it away ... to not listen to it ... because it can't be ... no they are gone ... destroyed by now ... but still ... still his system is in some way alerting him ... they are coming Bee ... if you want to avoid it ... Decepticons ... no, it can't be, Bee is thinking. No, the Decepticons are gone ... but still that strange feeling of his won't go away.

He climbs the window and then he closes it softly not wanting to disturb Sam and wake him up ... he walks toward the bed where his lover is lying and he smiles softly noticing that he's sleeping on his side of the bed... Bumblebee's side, while still wearing his t - shirt and jeans. He slowly and careful tries to undress him and Sam turns while whispering something in his sleep ... he finishes undressing him and pulls thick covers over his little body.

He goes to sit on the end of the bed with his face hiding between his palms as he thinks about what he was going to do moments ago ... he was going to cheat on Sam ... he shakes his head thinking that he should just blow himself up ... just punish himself for being so stupid.

"Bee," Sam calls him softly making him turn.

"I'm here, Sam," he whispers while crawling back to him. "I'm sorry that I left you alone."

I smile softly while rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Shhhh ... you needed that, Bee ... you and a dirt road. After all, are you or are you not a Camaro?"

He nods chuckling softly. "Yeah but still-"

I shut him up by kissing him and he slumps against me and I don't mind feeling his heavy body finally on me ... covering mine as we just kiss for a long moment ... with me just enjoying having him back.

"I love you," I whisper and for a brief moment I see something cross his eyes. "What?"

He shakes his head quickly going to kiss me. "Nothing, honey ... I love you."

I smile. "I spent all afternoon with Mikaela but then I fell asleep ... poor Mikaela, she surely got bored and left," he tells me while chuckling softly. "But I also told her that I'm pregnant ... she's my best friend ... she needed to know."

He nods while chewing his bottom lip ... if he knew what his so called best friend was going to do with him, Bee thinks. "Yeah if you needed to confide your secret with her, well ... it's all right Sam."

"She told me that if I need something I have only to ask," I tell him. "It's great to have such a friend like her." Bee just briefly nods then he slumps on the mattress while staring at the ceiling. "What's going on Bee?" I ask turning toward him.

"Nothing, Sam," he replies.

"Please, talk to me ... don't shut me out," I beg while kissing his strong jaw.

"You don't have to beg, honey ... it's just that ... that I'm worried about this situation but I promise you that I will find a way to help you," he tells me.

"Just stay close to me," I whisper, "and everything is fine."

"Never letting you go," he smiles softly kissing me again ... but still I can sense that something is bothering him.

For a long moment we stay in silence, each of us thinking while he slowly traces strange patterns on my stomach with the tip of his finger and I sigh thinking that I would like to understand what's going on with him.

"I need you," I tell him and he stops caressing my stomach lowering his gaze toward me but he remains in silence and I sense that he doesn't want to have sex ... I hint a smile and then I settle on my side for to go to sleep ... but tears slides down my cheeks as silently I feel him stand up and walk away ... climbing out my window.

Next morning I wake up alone in an empty bed and I decide to get up instead of just lying here and crying my heart out ... staggering, I make my way downstairs noticing that the house is empty and a little post it is attached to the fridge. I get closer reading that my parents went to visit some friends and they will be back for dinner.

I sniff while rubbing my eyes and passing in front of the kitchen window I notice that there's no Camaro parked under it nor in the garage ... I whimper while slamming a cup on the table.

Mojo, who was staring at me, jumps rushing away as I slump down on a chair. "Fuck you, Bee!" I cry out ... after few minutes spent in staring at the wall in front of me I decide to just take a long bath and try to forget everything. First I go back to my room to undress but as I'm about to slide my t - shirt off he climbs inside the room making me jump in surprise.

"Go away!" I yell throwing a shoe at him but he quickly avoids it and in disbelief I see it fly away out of the window.

"Sam-" he starts to say but I yell to shut up.

"You left me alone, you bastard!" I scream reaching for the other sneaker ready to throw it at him but he stops me.

"Sam, for me this situation is new," he tries to justify himself but I kick him freeing myself.

"It is for me, also!" I remind him managing to throw the other sneaker that hits the wall.

He grunts something going to grab both my wrists. "Oh, Sam, I slept in my own car - form ... I didn't go anywhere."

"You ... you went to race, eh Bumblebee, leaving me alone!" I yell while trying to free myself.

"I stayed in the garage, Sam."

"No, it's not true, Bee. You left me alone."

"Stop yelling at me!"

"No, you stop screaming, you ugly fucking robot."

"Oh, now ... look at you blaming me for what happened to you."

"You got me pregnant. Yes, it's your fault!"

"You spread your legs for me ... you wanted it. I didn't force you."

"You should have known!"

"No, I wasn't aware of being able to get you pregnant!"

"You stupid robot!"

"You stupid human!"

And then he grunts pushing me on the bed ... making me stumble and land on the mattress ... he pins me there with his heavy body as his hand goes down to tear away my boxers as I try to kick him.

"Leave me alone, Bee!" I yell while my hands are flat against his chest ... trying to push him away from me.

He slaps my thighs. "Open them ... now!"

"Fuck you!" I spit out and he cups my face ... fingers digging into my flesh as he stares at me wildly.

"Open them, now!" he repeats as his other hand is pressed against my thighs trying to spread them ... I whimper closing my eyes as he slides between my legs.

"No!" I cry out as I feel his cock push against my hole ... my hands slaps his chest while trying to push him away.

"It wasn't my fault!" he yells as his arctic eyes are gazing menacing to me.

"Yes, it was," I bark out and he wails while slamming a hand on the mattress near my face.

"What do you want?" he asks despairing. "What do you want, Sam, because I don't know what to do ... how to help you."

And I sigh because in his eyes I can read his distress and agony because he doesn't know what to do ... because he's scared that something will happen to me and he seems to not be able to trust in anyone ... and lately I'm not so easy to handle ... always throwing a tantrum at him ... always pushing him away ... driving him crazy in trying to understand what I want from him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper while caressing his face ... while I stare at him and wonder how deep his love and devotion toward me is ... and still it's like I blame him for what happened ... I frayed his nerves so many times and this is the price that he makes me pay ... almost ... almost there to ... to rape? Rape ... me ... I don't know ... he doesn't know anymore.

"Just ... just take whatever you want ... but ... but don't leave me," I whisper so softly that only his so sophisticate radar can hear.

"You have this power to turn me upside down, Sam ... you eat me alive," he cries out ... letting me see his vulnerability. "I ... I'm ... I'm scared, Sam."

"Once ... once you told me that it only matters to stay together ... that we could make it," I tell him. "Eh, Bee?"

"Stupid words ... I don't know what to do ... I your guardian," he replies and that light ... that light that always shines in his eyes is now fading ... like disappearing ... leaving a shadow.

"Look at me!" I hiss cupping his face. "It was always me and you, Bee ... we ... we surpassed a war ... Decepticons and now ... now we'll make it again!"

He shakes his head whimpering. "Don't try to back away, Bee!" I keep saying. "It's our son and nothing will harm me."

"But what do you know, Sam!" he spits out. "I swore to protect you and look at you. I got you pregnant."

"Stop that, Bee ... stop blaming yourself," I tell him and then I capture his lips ... kissing him.

"Nothing can compare ... when your garden has no walls," I softly whisper. "Don't keep all inside you, Bee."

"Sometimes you are like a misty morning," I sigh as he leans forward for to kiss me again this time taking control over me.

"Nothing can compare ... when you swear your love for me," he says while licking my lips ... his hand goes to rest on my belly ... massaging it.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I'm sorry for having left you last night ... I missed you, Sam."

"So don't ever leave me again," I tell him. "You stupid Camaro!"

He chuckles softly. "Ok."

I sigh leaning against his chest as he embraces me while softly kissing my head. "You know, this morning I saw that red haired boy again," he tells me.

"Uh, really?" I ask while yawning. "He sure fell in love with the Camaro."

Bee nods remaining in silence for a minute then he tells me, "But you know as I walked toward him to ask what he wanted he rushed away."

"Yeah like last time," I murmur while smiling as his large hands rest on my belly ... protectively on our son.

"But ... but then I heard that fucking interference again."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**   
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **EnglishEnigma** - **Nova I'Sif** she gave me inspiration -**Blackbolt **and** Speechie42 **because they always support me with beautiful words. 

I'm walking quickly ... well, trying to walk quickly because now that my belly is growing more I find it a bit difficult to walk quickly. Let's not talk about running!

I lied to Bumblebee. Yeah ... I lied to him just moments ago ... this morning I went in the garage and caressing the shining yellow hood. I called him ... immediately his hologram materialized in front of me leaning in to kiss me ... I'm sorry. I was recharging, he excused himself for not being able to always be with me ... but I shushed him with another kiss.

"I'm having cravings," I pouted and he smiled shaking his head because he's so used to me asking for food.

"What for this time?" he asked leaning against the hood with his arms crossed on his chest ... and fuck! He's really hot and I almost gave up in there and told him to just fuck me ... take me now ... there on the hood of his car.

Instead ... instead, taking a big breath, I kept lying to him. "Strawberries and white chocolate," I whispered.

"White chocolate?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know that you only know the dark one but humans ... clever guys, also invented the white one," I grinned while he kept looking at me unbelieving that such a chocolate could exist.

"Ok," he nodded, "strawberries and white chocolate."

"Yes," I smiled even if my heart was beating fast hoping that he wouldn't sense something was going on.

Just go ... just go, I was saying to myself ... come on, don't look at me ... go ... go, Bee.

"You ... you always seem to crave odd stuff," he told me and I could slap myself. I was lying to him ... fuck you, Sam!

And so I watched him go ... then ... then, here I am rushing away ... walking toward my destination ... while each minute I keep turning to look behind me ... fearing that I will see that stalking Camaro.

"I'm doing this for us," I keep repeating while walking.

On the bus I lean against the window while watching the landscape rushing ... rushing like my thoughts ... like my lies ... and I think of him, right now, all taken in finding a bar of white chocolate and strawerries ... and I feel like shit for having lied to him ... to my Bee.

Absently I'm caressing my belly wanting to calm myself because I'm scared. I always went there with him ... I always went to the Autobots base camp with him ... never alone ... I know that he told me that they are away on a mission but ... but yesterday day I saw Jazz ... Jazz's car - form wandering around so ... so they are back ... so he lied to me ... maybe.

I know that he doesn't like me going anywhere without him by my side ... I can't keep an eye on you, Sam, he would say ... I swore to protect you, Sam, please don't go alone. I'm coming with you ... even if in the end I have to go out to get a bottle of milk ... but I like him being so protective toward me ... caring for me and it doesn't matter what will happen to him ... he just has ... must look after me ... I know that if something happens to me he will just damn himself for eternity ... blame himself.

I'm betraying him, I'm thinking as I get off the bus ... watching it continue its run through the wide desert ... a big cloud of dust that swirl around me ... and then I turn toward where the base camp is and my heart won't stop to beat fast ... even if I keep repeating that I shouldn't fearing them ... they are Autobots ... they are my friends ... they swore to protect me ... they are like Bumblebee ... but fuck! Not having him beside me, it makes me feel strange ... empty ... like I'm doing something that I shouldn't do ... that I'm not allowed to do if he's not by my side.

"Ok, Sam," I shiver while walking toward the big warehouse ... a shining metal cathedral in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, Sam!" I hear someone yell behind my back and I jump in suprise ... all this silence was making my ears hiss ... or maybe it was only me. I turn to stare at Ironhide walking toward me ... ground shaking under my feet as he approaches me. "Where's that motherfucker, Bumblebee," he askes me stopping in front of me.

"He ... he." Fuck, what I should tell him? That I didn't let him know where I was going. That he lied, telling me that they were away for a mission. "I ... I wanted to see you guys and he was busy ... he ... he went to race!"

"And he left you all by yourself?" he asks surprised, and right now I would love to slap myself ... oh, great. It's normal that he's not buying it ... he knows Bee better than me and knows that he will not ever ... ever let me out of sight.

"You know ... you know how much he loves to race," I keep saying while faking a big smile but I can see that ... still ... he is not believing it.

"Ah, ok," he replies, "but if you are searching for Prime he's not here."

"Ah! No, ok thanks. I wanted to say hi to Ratchet ... I have some books that, maybe, he would like to read." I keep smiling like a madman while hoping that he doesn't know I'm lying.

"He's in the warehouse," he tells me then throwing at me a dirty look ... and, fuck, he senses that something is going on ... he walks away while shaking his head.

"Poor, Bumblebee ... humans are really strange beings," I hear him whisper and I can't deny that what is saying is true.

I push open the heavy door. "Ratchet," I call him while walking inside.

"Sam?" he raises his eyes toward me while he's working on a machine ... or something like that. "What are you doing here, boy?"

"Hey, I just came to talk with you," I find the courage to say.

"About what?" he asks putting down the machine.

"About, Bee," I reply sounding like a bastard betraying someone that trusts in me.

He hums while nodding to himself. "So tell me."

"He's strange lately ... sometimes he seems distant ... like wanting to be left alone," I sigh while sitting down on a wooden box.

He nods again. "Yeah ... I know."

"You know?"

"Do you know that he lost his voice processor during a battle?" he asks and I nod. "Well, he also reported slight damage to his system."

"In what sense?"

"Bumblebee ... I had to work a lot on him ... he seemed off ... like the Decepticons had reset him ... almost ... deviated him," he explains while kneeling in front of me.

"Are ... are you saying that he's a Decepticon?" I ask while chewing my bottom lip.

"No ... no, Sam ... I worked on him ... but still ... still, if I was able to repair his voice processor ... well-"

"You couldn't do much more about his system?" I ask panic taking over me.

"Our system is delicate ... it's something of his own ... will ... alive ... I can operate on it but still it's delicate," he tries to explain but right now I only have in mind what he told me ... Decepticons tried to converte him into one of them.

He sighs sensing that I'm starting to panic. "Sam, it's not so easy to convert another robot into what you want, really, believe me ... Bee is fine."

I nod not believing too much in what he's saying and then ... then I start to think about what he told me ... he keeps hearing strange signals ... strange intereferences, and what if his radar ... his entire being is set on the Decepticon frequency ... he would be able to sense them much more than the other Autobots ... Decepticons knows dirty ways to hide themself from Autobots ... but if Bee can capture these signals ... he would be able to capture and understand what the Decepticons are saying ... and if these intereferences that he keeps catching are not from Autobots ... are coming from Decepticons this means ... this means that they ... they are still alive ... still here.

I whimper in pain. "Sam, please calm down," Ratchet tells me. "Bee is ok now ... I always monitor him."

"But what if he's a Decepticon now," I yell standing up.

"But I would know ... Prime would know."

"What if it's latent!" I keep yelling backing away from him. "What if he found a way to block you ... to let you monitor only what he wants ... what you can know ... hiding the rest."

"It's impossible," he hisses standing up. "Prime, above all ... would know."

"I ... I have to go," I cry out.

"Sam, wait ... I think that you came here to talk not about Bee but about you-"

"Shut up!" I bark out. "Just shut up ... he doesn't have to know that I came here ... and I'm fine!"

"I don't think so ... my scanning is revealing that you are-"

"Fuck you, shut up!" I yell angrily while storming out of the warehouse. "I'm not pregnant ... I'm not pregnant by a Decepticon," I keep to repeat over and over as I rush outside.

"Sam!" I hear Prime call me but I don't stop.

"Ratchet!" Prime calls walking inside the warehouse. "What have you told, Sam ... he seemed upset and Ironhide told me that you were talking with him."

"He came here to talk about ... ehmm, with me ... you know how humans can be strange," he replies then slowly walks outside with Prime never taking his optics off him.

"Ratchet," Optimus Prime hisses and Ratchet stops, turning toward him. "Remember that he's carring something precious."

"Yes, sir," he replies.

On the way toward home I think about why Bee lied to me ... why he told me that the others were away ... maybe he didn't want me to see them because they will eventually know that I'm pregnant ... or maybe him being a Decepticon he wants to keep me away from them ... he wants to avoid Autobots ... no, Bee ... my Bee can't be a Decepticon ... if he was one of them he would just have me killed or delivered to someone ... to a Decepticon ... or maybe ... maybe he's just waiting me for to give birth to our son ... to take it away from me ... just using me like an incubator.

I whimper as I put a hand protectively over my belly ... no, Bee loves me ... he loves both of us ... he will not harm us ... never ... but still, what Ratchet told me burns inside me ... it won't stop whispering over and over that maybe ... maybe he's a ... no, he's just Bee!

I lean against the door once I'm at home ... inside my room. "Where have you been?" I hear him ask as I open my eyes ... he's sitting on my bed in one hand he's holding a bunch of white chocolate bars and in the other a little bag ... surely the strawberries.

I sigh walking toward him ... tired ... like I travelled for years, and then I slump against him ... his arms quickly embrace me ... support my weight against him. "Sam," he calls me while holding me tightly, and no ... no, he can't be a Decepticon ... he's just Bee. And then I would like to yell and kick him because he never talked about his accident ... he only told me about his vocal processor leaving the rest ... leaving the part where the Decepticons played a bit with his system ... and he should ... he should have told me about that ... but right now I'm not in the mood to throw a tantrum at him ... I want to cry and be held by him ... to be reassured that everything is going ok ... is going to be ok for us.

"I love you," I whisper against his chest. "and I only ... I wanted to take a walk."

"I love you, too," he smiles softly but I can see that he's worried, "but you know that I don't want you to go around alone."

I nod against his chest. "It was only a walk I ... I wanted to be alone ... you know, only me and myself."

"I know but-"

"Sometimes I need to be alone," I interrup him. "Please ... it's a parculiar time for me right now."

He nods kissing me even though I know that he's not sharing my point of view ... he just doesn't like to leave me alone even for a second but sometimes I need to be left alone ... to just be with me and myself. I stare at him at his sparkling arctic eyes and, no ... no, how can he be a Decepticon? But what if he's smart enough to hide ... to just disguise himself but the way he's smiling at me ... looking at me with that look of pure love and devotion ... he's Bee, my Bee ... if only I could find a way to just erase what Ratchet told me hours ago.

"Bee?"

"Huh, Sam?" he smiles softly looking down.

"When ... when I will be able to see Ratchet or Prime?" I ask tentatively, and please tell me the truth ... free me from my doubts.

"Oh, when they get back," he replies while quickly tearing his eyes off me ... staring in front of himself.

I sigh nodding ... yeah, he's lying and I wonder why but still ... still he's the father of my son, of our son, and I need him ... but at the same time a tiny voice is whispering ... would you need a Decepticon? What would you do if he's really what Ratchet told you? But then if Ratchet knew why didn't he try to do something. And Prime? I wonder if he knows. Prime sent him to Earth ... Prime ordered him to be my guardian and if he suspects something ... he wouldn't ... he wouldn't send him here to guard me ... yeah ... but what if ... maybe Ratchet is covering him ... Bee ... but why ... oh fuck! Maybe I should return and talk with them ... maybe I should talk with Optimus Prime but I need Bee. I'm pregnant ... he got me pregnant ... oh fuck! It's a mess and why didn't Ratchet talk to me earlier about what happened to Bee?

"Sam," he calls me and I raise my eyes toward him. "I saw him."

I raise my eyebrow as he pulls me to sit on his knees. "What?"

"What is inside your belly," he smiles widely pointing at my belly with his finger.

"You ... you, oh my! You can really see ... wait him?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah ... eh, I still have to scan you but last night ... while you were asleep, I found the courage to do it and ... and fuck! I saw it ... him," he explains while holding me tight.

"He's a boy," I kiss him. "We are going to have a boy ... I ... oh, I ... heh, heh ... I don't know what to say."

He nods like a madman grinning widely at me. "Yeah, fuck yeah ... it's a boy!"

"And ... and he's ... he's all right, yes?" I ask while raising my hoodie. "Huh, Bee ... he's ok ... our son?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"I was thinking that I'm a-"

"Fifth ... fifth month, almost sixth," he rushes to say. "I spent hours searching through the internet."

"Oh, you are really trained," I laugh. "My scholar man."

We crash on the bed spending a long time talking and laughing about stupid jokes ... eventually I fall asleep with my face hiding against his chest as he holds me while rocking me slightly ... and I love this kind of closeness ... this intimacy between us, just me and him ... and I don't understand how he can be a bad person ... a Decepticon, even if half like Ratchet told me.

At dawn I find myself awake and I turn toward Bee's side but he's not in the bed next to me and I slowly get up taking the blanket to cover my shivering body. "Bumblebee?" I call him while looking around the dark room.

"Bee?"

"I'm here, Sam!" I hear his metallic voice call me and I turn toward the window.

"Oh, fuck!" I yell as I see his blue optics staring at me.

"Shhhh ... don't yell, Sam, or you will wake up your parents," he shush me while putting a large metallic hand against the wall of my home.

"You ... why you are transformed into your own form?" I ask while walking toward the window.

"I heard a murmur ... better yet a frequency and this time I understood that it's not coming from the baby nor from any of the Autobots," he explains to me then I see his big black metallic hand enter the room through the window silently inviting me to go sit on it ... on his palm.

"And you think what... where is this frequency coming from?" I ask while climbing his fingers to sit in the centre of his palm and his cold metal makes me hiss and shiver. "Fuck, you are cold."

"Sorry, Sam," he replies while taking his hand out of the room and raising it to his chest.

"So you don't know what this frequence is about?" I ask while looking around me.

"No ... but at least I know that it's not coming from us."

"What ... what if its coming from Decepticons?" I dare to ask while looking intently for his reaction.

He sighs. "Yeah, I was thinking the same ... but we destroyed them ... well, maybe not all of them."

I nod. "You should talk with Prime and the gang."

"I know," he only replies.

"And do you know that it's dawn and there's a yellow giant robot in my garden?" I point out while crossing my arms on my chest. "And if I don't recall wrong, I told you no giant robots in my garden."

He makes a strange sound. "Sorry, Sam."

"Yeah, I know but, oh look, you are crushing the grass that my father loves so much," I explain while glaring at him. "you are heavy, Bee!"

"Ok, Sam."

"And if it's 'ok Sam' why you are still not transforming back into your car - form or holo - form ... that would be much better!" I hiss slapping one of his fingers.

"I'm going to crush you," he tells me as I see his blue optics flash in a dangerous light.

"Ok, do it ... but you are not becoming a father," I point out.

"Ah yeah, Sam."

I shake my head while tightly holding my blanket around my body. "Oh, the sun is almost ready to rise," I smile as I see the first rays of light color the dark sky.

"I wanted you to see this ... from my position," he smiles.

"Ah, you romantic!" I reply. "Sappy robot."

"Yeah, I think that humans influenced my being," he tells me. "Above all a certain human."

"Oh, it's not my fault!" I laugh as I keep staring at the horizon. "But thanks, I never saw a dawn ... it's beautiful."

He nods. "Your planet is so beautiful."

I raise my eyes toward him. "You miss it, huh?" I ask caressing his palm.

"Yes, you don't know how much, Sam ... and knowing that it's gone ... that what I had is by now gone ... it devours me," he admits softly.

"I would love to find a way to bring it back for you," I say while kissing one of his big black digits.

"But you did so much for me, Sam," he lowers his arctic optics toward me. "You gave me a home and in a few months even a son ... you did so much for me and I'm so grateful to have found you."

I smile. "I love you."

"I own you, all myself," he replies then he gently pushes his hand back into my room putting me on my bed. "Wait, I'll be back in a moment."

"Ok," I smile blowing a kiss to him.

Next morning after Bee left me in front of my school I feel someone touch my shoulder startling me. "What?" I say while turning.

"Ehhmm ... I'm sorry ... I ... I didn't want to scare ... you ...you." I find the same red haired boy babbling to me.

"Ah, no. It's ok," I smile.

"I'm ... I'm new and ... and yesterday ... you ... you tried to talk to me ... but ... but I was too ... ssss ... scared," he tells me while smiling embarrassed.

"Oh, so you are new. Good, I'm Sam," I smile while shaking his hand.

"I'm ... Friz ... they call me Friz," he replies. "I ... I just moved from ... from New York."

"Oh, cool. But, woah, it's a big jump coming here ... it's a small town compared to New York," I point out while we start to walk toward school.

"I ... I know ... but ... mmmmm ... my dad got a job h ... hhhhere ... he's a pooooolice man," he explains and I notice a fading bruise at the corner of his mouth.

"Great," I reply. "Well, I will be your cicerone," I smile and he rushes to hold my hand startling me again ... while making me blush.

"Usually ... usually boys don't walk around while holding hands," I point out but he looks at me with huge eyes.

"I ... I ... please," he whispers. "I'm scared."

I remain perplexed for a moment. "Ok, Friz," I sigh leading him toward the entrance.

"If you left Bumblebee, well, I think that I will try to make a move on him," I hear Mikaela laugh behind me.

"Mikaela!" I warn turning toward her.

"Hey, I'm not the one walking hand in hand with another boy," she teases me as Friz is looking at her with huge sky blue eyes.

"This is not my boyfriend," I hiss glaring at her, "and stop talking about Bee ... I don't want the whole school to know that I'm gay."

She shrugs. "Ok, but do you think that the others haven't notice him standing outside school everyday to take you home?"

I remain in silence while walking with Friz tightly holding my hand as he shifts his eyes between me and Mikaela.

"They are talking about who that hot piece of guy is that takes you home ... is it a friend? A cousin? What is he?" she asks me while following us.

"Stop that!" I yell. "What the fuck is your problem, Mikaela."

"Sorry, I was-"

"You what?" I spit out.

"I was only telling you what others are saying and-"

"I don't care ... look, really. I don't fucking care about what others are saying about me and Bee," I hiss then leave her standing there.

"She's your fffffriend?" Friz asks while following me.

"Yeah," I sigh turning to look at him, noticing how young he is; at least he should be 16 years old, though. He turns toward me while grinning.

"I ... I like ... the ggguy that drives that yellow c ... car" he tells me "his car is ... is beautiful!"

I laugh. "Yeah, I know."

"It's great to have you as a friend, Sam," he smiles as his eyes lower down at my belly. "Really, Sam."

After school Bee takes me to race through the desert and we spend a bunch of hours racing down the empty highway ... with us laughing like crazy. Then he transforms into his own robot - form and we just lie in the middle of nowhere while staring at the darkening sky and at the first stars appearing.

"Look, another appeared there," I point out as I lie on my back on his chest plates, "and also there, so now I'm a ten."

He raises his big finger. "There ... there I can see another one," he tells me, "and I'm at eleven."

I laugh. "ok, you won."

"Surely, so what's my prize?" he asks as his big black palm goes to cover my entire body and I raise my arms putting my hands flat against his palm ... pushing his hand away while laughing.

"You are not going to crush me."

"Yeah? You'd better give me my prize."

"Ok, you won!"

"I know that I won."

I kiss his chest plates. "Enough?"

He shakes his head. "I want more, Sam."

"Here in middle of nowhere?" I ask while raising an eyebrow and he nods.

I smile softly while passing my hand over his chest ... where his spark is hiding ... pulsing, wanting me. "Ok," I moan as I lean forward to lick at his finger that is caressing my jaw ... shining black metal now wet with saliva as I lick and kiss my way toward his palm.

"Sam," he moans and I raise my eyes toward his while with my hand I pull down my loose jeans and boxers ... sitting on cold shining metal ... on his chest ... on my giant robot. Then his fingers take away my long sleeve shirt and I put my hands ... fingers spreading over his chest.

"Let me see it," I beg as I start to rub myself on his chest ... head thrown back as I slide back and forth ... as his fingers caress my arched back ... big digit sliding on my bare ass cheeks as my breath is rapid.

"You are beautiful, Sam," he tells me as I put myself on all fours while licking the place where his spark is hiding ... my ass rised up and my eyes fixed on him as I slowly lick cold metal ... strange taste on my tongue and my belly languidly rubs on his chest ... his finger goes to caress the cleft of my ass cheeks and I moan pushing against it.

"Bee," I call him while licking my lips hungrily and then he shifts a bit revealing his spark to me.

"Sam, you-"

"Shhhhh," I shush him as his fingers are dancing upon my chest ... nipples hardening as I push my hand toward the cold azure light.

Thin transparent threads that entwine around my fingers ... my wrist as I close my eyes ... as I can't seem to be able to breathe normally.

"Sam," he calls me and I lean toward him ... toward his spark, wanting more ... craving for more as my hand is burning and I'm shaking with pure energy taking over my body ... shining strands that are restraining me from pulling away.

I gasp in pain while holding with my other hand on my belly ... and he's looking down at me, darkening optics that are asking for more as I'm shivering while feeling like thousands of hands and fingers are caressing my body ... touching it ... licking at it.

One of his fingers is still resting against my ass as I rock back and forth and my hand goes to scracth his chest ... yellow paint under my nails as I cry out in pleasure ... his finger more insistent against my ass ... threads of light pulling me deeper ... wanting ... needing for me to push deeper ... his spark calling me.

I cry out as he reaches his orgasm ... as we are truly connected through the spark and in my mind it's a rush of images, numbers and symbols.

I slump on his chest as I try to recover my breath ... his finger is lazily caressing my back and I relax. Then kissing his chest plate I rise to slowly dress myself.

"Take me home, Bee," I whisper as he caresses my cheek and then my belly and then he stops ... his finger resting on my belly. "What?" I ask yawning.

"He kicked," he tells me proudly and I smile putting my hand over my belly.

"Yeah, I know," I say. "It's not the first time that he's done it."

"He's like his father," he proudly says while putting me down and transforming back into the Camaro.

"Oh, if you say so," I chuckle rushing to enter it and I turn to see him sit in the drivers seat while grinning at me.

"Take me home. Oh Bee, on the way, please, I'm so wanting a big ice cream," I tell him while he starts the engine.

"You and your cravings," he sighs rolling his eyes and as we drive toward home we don't see a man sitting on his black motorbike staring at us.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**   
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **EnglishEnigma** - **Nova I'Sif** she gave me inspiration -** Blackbolt** and **Speechie42** because they always support me with beautiful words.

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet, look at me ... please."

Ratchet sighs while still walking as his dark chocolate eyes gaze up at the sky. "Maybe I don't want to talk with you, Prime."

Prime just stares at him. "You know my position in this story," he tries to explain while following him.

"Yeah, but you should also know mine," Ratchet reminds him while stopping and turning toward him. "Sooner or later he will know and-"

"I know ... I know but he will understand ... maybe," Prime tells him while stopping beside him. "Bumblebee is the best and will understand."

Ratchet shakes his head. "We betrayed him."

"No! It's not true we just-" Prime replies while searching for the right words to say but he seems unable to find them. "Sam is carrying something precious for us ... and both the factions wants it, we have to protect him."

Ratchet nods. "But you know that sooner or later he will come to understand this whole crazy situation."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's face it, Prime! He's avoiding us like he's sensing something is going on," Ratchet says while staring at Prime.

"The boy came alone," Prime nods to himself. "Yeah, surely Bee knows something or at least suspects something."

"But it's normal!" Ratchet hisses. "Robots can't get humans pregnant."

"In the end it was an idea of yours," Prime remind him.

"Don't blame me!" Ratchet yells. "You could have stopped me; instead you just pushed me into more ... into doing what I did to him." Prime remains in silence while glaring at him, his blue eyes on Ratchet ... following every little movement that he's making. "You see? Your silence is enough for me."

"They are coming," Prime tells him. "We shouldn't talk about these things."

"But let's face it, Prime, Bumblebee is going to go mad if he discovers what we did ... what happened," Ratchet replies while shaking his head. "We need him with us ... not with them!"

"What do you want me to do, Ratchet?" Prime yells exasperated. "Because, really, I don't know what to do. Maybe we should wait and see what happens then react depending on what he does."

Ratchet nods. "You know my position in this whole story-"

"I love you no matter what, Ratchet, and I will not let you down," Prime whispers while capturing his lips. "I love you no matter what," he repeats against his lips.

Ratchet sighs while cupping the strong jaw of his lover, "I love you, too, but maybe ... maybe we went too far."

"It's too late, Ratchet ... just trust in me and we'll find a way to make it work," Prime softly tells him while kissing him again with more passion. "Don't look at me with such eyes and don't blame yourself."

His lover sighs while leaning against the older. "Don't leave me because I would be lost without you," he whispers against his chest.

"Never," Prime reassures him. "Let's go back to the base."

Ratchet nods while letting Optimus Prime ... his leader ... his lover, lead him toward the base camp ... hand in hand ... and a little smile appears on his face as he's staring at the broad shoulders of his lover ... he knows that he will find a naughty way to just forget ... even if only temporarily about this story.

Sam sips a bit of coke as he stares at his lover all taken up in reading the list of groceries that he wrote a moment ago. "It's really simple, Bee," he says while secretly grinning at the raised eyebrows of his Bee.

"I ... I never did this alone," Bee turns toward him with huge eyes.

"There's always a first time, Bee," Sam reminds him.

"Why you can't come with me?" he asks while shifting his arctic eyes from Sam to the list and then back.

"I told you that my new friend Friz is coming," Sam replies, "and then outside is fucking cold ... do you want me to-"

"No. Ok, I'm going," Bee sighs as he stares at him pouting. "But there are things that I've never seen or knew existed."

"Just use the web and you'll learn what you have to buy," Sam reminds him.

"Ok, Sam. So let's recap what I have to do ... first take a basket and then shop and ... and then I have to go to the counter and pay, yes?" he repeats while counting each phase on the tip of his fingers.

"Yes, Bee."

"This is more fucking difficult than kicking Decepticon ass," he breathes out while putting on his jacket.

Sam shakes his head. "Hey, look at me you grim man," he smiles and Bee sighs turning toward him.

"I really love you, Sam ... because I never thought that me, a robot, would go out to shop at the drug store," he says as Sam rises on the tips of his bare toes to kiss him ... his large belly against Bee's stomach and he moans softly. "If you ... if you keep kissing me in this way I think that I will not be able to go out."

"Hmmm, interesting but ... still we need to eat ... me and your son," Sam smiles while caressing his belly. "So come on, you lazy Camaro, go out."

"Ok," he sighs but as he's pushing him out into the garden Bee quickly turns and kisses him again while whispering that he loves him.

After few minutes Friz enters the garden while looking around suspiciously ... he stops in front of the open garage and for a long moment he looks in it.

"Friz?" Sam calls him and he jumps startled by his voice.

"Oh ... oh, sorry Ssssam," he smiles while entering. "I ... I was just loooooking ... bbbbeautiful house."

"Thanks, my parents are really proud of it," Sam says while inviting him to go upstairs.

Friz sits on the bed as he keeps looking around him ... his eyes widening as he sees Bee's yellow hoodie lying on a chair.

"Do you want something?" Sam asks.

"No ... noooo thanks," Friz replies while not tearing away his cold azure eyes from the hoodie. "Are you living with someone else ... eheh, because that hoodie isn't yours."

Sam turns to stare at Bee's hoodie. "Ehm, no ... it's from a friend."

Friz nods but there's a strange light inside his azure eyes. As quickly as it came it goes. "It's good to have someone beside you."

Sam slowly nods. "Ok, so let me see your homework so I can fix it for you," he tells him while sitting at his desk.

"Yessss ... it's s ... Spanish. Please, have a ... a looook," he asks while handing Sam his notebook.

"Ok," Sam replies while flipping through the pages.

Friz lowers his gaze toward Sam's belly but raising his eyes he finds Sam staring at him with questioning eyes. "I ... I like ... your t – shirt," he grins.

"Oh, thanks," Sam replies while chewing his bottom lip. "Now, please shush and let me read these translations."

Friz nods as he walks toward the window to stare outside ... like he's searching for something. "Mikaela is your girlfriend?" he asks.

"No," Sam chuckles putting down a pen. "She's just a good friend of mine."

Friz nods as his eyes return to stare at Sam's belly noticing how it is round and full of life ... yeah, full of life ... he licks his lips while thinking.

"Ok done!" Sam smiles while returning the notebook to the boy. "I didn't find any errors."

"T ... thanks, Sam," he smiles but as he's walking toward his backpack he freezes then races to stare outside. "I ... I have to go."

Sam raises an eyebrow while trying to understand what's going on. "What?"

"Yeah ... yeah, my father ... wa ... wants me to go back home ... I ... I have to do ... ssssome stuff," he babbles with wide eyes as he rushes to grab his backpack. "Thanks, Ssssam!"

"Wait!" Sam calls him but he's faster than him as he rushes downstairs. "Friz."

Sam finally manage to get out in the garden and he sees Bee slamming shut the drivers door then walking toward him while carrying two grocery bags. "Hey, Sam," he smiles.

Sam kisses him then looks around noticing that there isn't any trace of Friz. "So, care to show me the boy?" Bee asks while entering inside.

"He just left ... or better yet ran away," Sam says while closing the door. "He was acting really strange."

Bee shrugs. "Ok, maybe next time, Sam."

"Yeah," he replies while following him. "Let me see if you bought the right things."

He nods. "Yeah, have a look."

Sam chuckles while tossing a bag of chips to him. "I didn't ask for chips."

"Ah, no?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm more than sure, Bee," Sam says while shaking his head.

"Oh, sooner or later you'll have one of your infamous cravings," he shrugs while leaning with his elbows on the table.

"If you say so," Sam replies, "and why did you buy honey?"

"Simple! Because it's healthy," he grins, "and I read that bees-"

"Ok ... ok, Bee," Sam shushes him. "I believe you."

He nods grinning and as Sam's about to lean forward to kiss him he freezes while staring over his shoulder.

"Sam?" he hears his mom call.

He turns toward her as Bee stands up from the chair where he was sitting. "Sam, what you were doing?" she asks walking toward them with a strange expression.

"Mom, I ... I-"

"He's your boyfriend?" she asks point - blank but Sam can see that she's trembling ... holding herself.

"Yes ... he's Bumblebee," Sam tells her. "Mom, he's my car ... you know, one of the Autobots."

She nods while briefly closing her eyes. "I suspected that he'd found a way to mix with humans."

Sam nods not daring to talk. "Maybe it would be better if we have a talk, Sam," she tells him.

"Sam, I-"

"No, go, Bee ... just leave us alone, please," he says even if he senses that Bee doesn't want to leave but he does what he's asked as Sam stares at him walking outside ... then Sam raises his eyes toward her.

"How long?" she asks coldly.

"Since the end of the war," he whispers while chewing his lips.

She takes a long breath. "He's an alien ... a robot."

"I know."

"But, Sam, what life do you wish to have with him?" she asks slamming her hands flat on the table. "He's a man and above all a giant robot."

"Mom, I know what Bumblebee is and-"

"And what, Sam?" she cries out. "How can you justify what you two have?"

"I can fucking justify what we have ... I love him and he loves me," Sam yells out.

"Don't you dare yell at me ... I'm still your mother and there is no way that you love him, Sam... he just forced you or-"

"Don't say that. He didn't force me to do anything," Sam barks out. "He loves and respects me."

"But still, Sam, he's an alien."

"I don't care."

"You should because it's my fault that this craziness happened," she yells while throwing her hands up in the air.

"What?"

"I should have got rid of that car," she cries out. "I sensed that he was a danger for you."

"Bee is not a danger for anybody."

"You let him fuck you!" she yells while glaring at him.

"I know and I fucking love it," he hisses. "Don't you dare come between us."

"You are still my son," she barks out. "I don't want you to see him again."

Sam shakes his head, "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can Sam."

"I love him. Don't you understand?" he yells as tears start to slide down his cheeks. "I love him, Mom, more than anything ... he's ... he's my Bee."

She yells out. "Oh, Sam!"

"You don't want to see, eh Mom?" he cries out while hastily wiping away my tears. "Look at me, Mom, because you are pretending to be blind."

"Shut up, Sam!" she yells pushing him away.

"I'm pregnant, Mom," he hisses while raising his sweater. "He got me pregnant."

She sniffs while staring at his large belly. "How could you ... he-" she cries out desperately.

"He loves me."

"He's a sick pervert, Sam!" she cries out. "You are a teen ... you are a boy and that fucking robot did something to your body."

"If you don't want him ... I can't stay here," Sam whispers while staring at her. "I can't live without him and right now I need him ... we need him so much."

She shakes her head. "You are pregnant ... and he's an alien what will you give birth to, Sam?"

He caresses his belly. "He will be perfect like his father."

"Bumblebee is an alien, Sam ... he's a machine."

"I know, Mom. Look I-"

"He ruined your life ... that robot ... I want you to leave him," she tells him while grabbing his wrists.

"No, I love him!" Sam yells stepping back. "Can't you understand, Mom, that what we have is precious to me ... to us?"

"I could stand knowing that you were gay but, Sam, you are pregnant and he's an alien ... for me this is craziness," she cries while rubbing her forehead, "and it's even too late to get rid of that thing inside you."

"That thing is my son!" he cries out. "He's a being ... a new life that is growing inside me and I'm not going to give up on him or on Bee," Sam says as hot tears keep sliding down his flushed cheeks. "I know that it's not simple to understand, Mom, but I'm sure about what I'm doing," he tells her while rubbing his belly.

"You don't want to see what you are doing to yourself, Sam. What that bastard did to you," she hisses while pointing her finger toward him. "You can't call what you have normal because it's not usual for a boy to get pregnant ... he's a damned alien, Sam!"

"I know," he replies. "You don't need to repeat it over and over."

Judy wails while walking away ... she just wants to be alone, her Sam is pregnant ... her Sam is going to become a ... a what? A mother ... she wonders while wiping away her tears ... her Sam is so little ... so innocent, he didn't have to rush things and burn all ... he's still too young to have a child and that machine who got him pregnant ... Judy shivers at the thought of her son carrying Bumblebee's son ... how would he be ... what he would be, she wonders while walking outside as chill air makes her shiver more and then ... then she sees him ... a rage mounting inside her mind, making her blind because it's his fault that her little son was reduced to that state.

"You fucking pervert!" she cries out while throwing herself against Bee. "You ruined him," she keeps yelling while punching him and Bee just stares at her without raising a finger.

"How could you ruin my son?" she yells slapping him. "You told me that you would protect him not fuck and get him pregnant."

"I ... I know Mrs," he whispers as his antennae lowers down like a beaten dog ... he swore to not hurt humans ... it's an order, Prime's order.

"He's still young," she hiccups while her pale fingers grab Bee's hoodie. "He's still a boy ... so little ... he doesn't know anything about life."

Bee goes to embrace her as she's crying. "I will never hurt him."

"Don't touch me!" she yells pushing him away. "I don't know what you did to my son ... and I want to hate you so much for what you did to him," she hisses while glaring at him. "But he needs you ... I know that he would be lost without you and I've seen what happens to him when you are far away from him."

"I beg you to forgive me ... I failed to protect him," Bee whispers softly.

"You bastard, how could you?" she yells. "I should have not allowed Sam to keep seeing you bastards."

"Sam is safe with me," Bee hisses while locking up his strong jaw.

"You got him pregnant!" she points out. "Mark my words, Bee, he's my son ... my life, and you will not ruin him," she glares at him menacing. "He trusts in you ... don't make me come after you," she says. "It would be better if you would just leave him."

"I can't. You were the one telling me a moment ago that he needs me," Bee hisses.

"I know but Sam is still young and easy to influence."

"I never played any trick on him, nor did I force him into something that he didn't want to do," Bee barks out. "He loves me for who I am."

"A robot."

"I know but I'm more than that!"

"Oh yes, you are what? A machine ... an alien? What Bumblebee? Tell me what you are ... what's your true nature?"

"I will not leave him."

"You should, Bumblebee ... you really should reflect on what you can give him," she coldly tells him. "Let's face it, you can't give him a normal life," and with that she walks away disappearing inside the house.

Bumblebee remains in silence for a long moment while his system is processing what Sam's mother told him a moment ago ... and even if he doesn't want to admit to himself, he knows that what she told him is true ... what can he give to Sam and to his son ... what future can he give to his beloved human? He shakes his head while walking toward the yellow Camaro parked inside the garage ... his fingers slide easily on the polished hood ... cold hood ... cold like his being, his nature, because he can be a perfect reproduction of a human but still he's not a human ... and he will never be that.

Absently he slides inside the car ... he's a machine, he was born like that ... just a piece of cold metal and now he can't pretend to be a real man, a real human, because it's not his true nature and Sam's mother was right ... what can he give to Sam and above all what is Sam carrying inside his body?

He yells out his agony while slamming his hand on the dashboard ... fuck him and what he did ... why did he fall in love with Sam? He should have listen to Prime and what he was trying to say to him ... don't get too involved with the human, Bee ... don't ask for more ... remember your place and what you are. Instead he was just too stubborn to listen to his leader ... he was right ... he was right about everything ... he shouldn't have allowed himself to fall in love with Sam ... Prime sent him as his guardian not as his new lover!

"She's right. I ruined Sam," he cries out then with a rumble of his perfect advanced engine he's out ... racing far away from Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **EnglishEnigma** - **Nova I'Sif** she gave me inspiration - **Blackbolt** and **Speechie42** because they always support me with beautiful words.

Almost A Year Ago -

"Bumblebee, stay still," Ratchet orders while gripping one of Bee's wrists. "Let it work ... come on, boy."

"I'm feeling dizzy," Bee cries out. "Le ... let me go."

"If I let you go you will fall," Ratchet sighs. "Come on, sit here."

"I don't want ... leave me alone," Bee babbles while feebly trying to free himself.

Ratchet shakes his head while leading the young Autobot toward a chair. "Sit here, Bee."

Bee slumps down while gazing at him. "I'm tired of your sick games ... I want to see Sam!"

"You will see him when Prime decides that it's the right time for you to leave the base," Ratchet coldly replies while holding Bee's shoulders down, preventing him from standing up.

"Fuck you and Prime!" he hisses drowsily. "I ... I want to see Sam ... he ... he needs me."

"We need you here," Ratchet replies while taking another syringe full of an orange liquid from the nearby table. "Now, please try to calm yourself."

"No ... not again!" Bee cries out as Ratchet quickly pushes the needle inside his vein. "Oh fuck."

"Bee!" Ratchet yells out. "You need to stay-"

"Fuck you ... and your sick tests," Bee cries out pushing Ratchet away from him. "I ... I," he babbles while trying to steady himself.

"Bumblebee-"

"What you are doing ... you are crazy!" he spits out while trying to walk but as he's about to fall Ratchet catches him.

"Prime wants it," Ratchet whispers against his earphone. "Remember to not disobey your leader."

Bumblebee nods while licking his lips. "I want Sam."

"I know," he sighs while making Bee lie against his chest. "Now just try to stay calm, Bee."

"Not again ... please," Bee cries out, drugged, as his fingers feebly try to hold Ratchet's wrists.

"Shhhh ... Bee," Ratchet whispers as his hand goes down to cup Bee through his sweatpants starting to massage his cock and Bee just whines. "Stay still, Bee ... please."

"I ... I want you to-"

"Shhh, just close your eyes and think about Sam," Ratchet tells him as his hand slips inside the thin material of Bee's sweatpants and starts to jack him off. "Why do I have to drug you every time, Bee?"

"I'm sick of you," Bee hisses but then he whimpers in pleasure as Ratchet fingers are now teasing his balls.

"I just want you to orgasm and then I will analyze your sperm, Bee," Ratchet explains. "You don't want to collaborate ... it would be simpler if you would masturbate yourself."

"Fuck you ... ahhh," Bee moans bucking his hips.

"Let it flow, Bee," Ratchet whispers as he returns to stroke the younger Autobot's cock. "It would be easier if you weren't so stubborn."

"I hate this body ... this form," Bee moans as he catches hold of Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet," he calls him as his eyes fall shut and his hot breath is tickling the older mans neck ... and Ratchet thinks that Bumblebee has something sinful inside him ... something uncatchable, that you want ... you want just to reach and touch ... and Ratchet thinks that maybe he shouldn't brush Bee's lips ... a soft kiss ... even if ... even if Ratchet would like to taste more ... to see how much more real than himself Bumblebee is.

Ratchet sighs while holding the shivering, drugged, younger boy. "Don't fight your orgasm, Bee ... learn to feel your body."

"Fuck you," he spits out as he's trying to understand what is happening ... why humans need to reach this peak as Ratchet's fingers won't stop teasing him ... stroking his cock.

Ratchet pulls down Bee's sweatpants leaving him exposed. "Stay still, Bee," he softly tells him while pushing a vial against Bee's glans. "Bumblebee! Learn how to use your body, come on boy," he hisses when he feels Bee try to push the vial away.

"I don't ... I-" he cries out as he grasps Ratchet's sweater for support ... his mouth slightly open in a silent gasp as hot spurts of come start to fill the vial and Ratchet can't resist anymore the urge to kiss him; deeper ... just capture his lips and kiss him as the boy comes ... a shaking form against him and he knows that he shouldn't kiss him ... Prime wouldn't liked that and then it's not so professional, but right now he doesn't give a fuck about ethics ... he just wants a taste ... a share of what he created.

"Gloriosus Bumblebee" he whispers in Latin while passing his fingers over the new Autobot tattoo resting on Bee pelvis. "You are the next ... you are beyond us ... nova saeculum."

"Hostes vestrum regem necent: sic vestra, Athenienses, victoria erit, rex autem vivus civitati oberit" Bee softly whispers back as his eyes darken while gazing up at Ratchet ... stormy eyes burning holes inside his system.

"You are referring about Athens and Sparta," he coldly tells him while letting Bee go ... yeah, two ancient factions like them ... like Decepticons and Autobots and in Bee's words he sees the truth. "Nobody will ever dare to touch Prime ... nor you!"

"I don't want anything from you," Bee hisses while an evil smile crosses his face. "It's you that wants to eat me alive."

"You'll do what he asked," Ratchet warns him. "Now you may go."

Bee just stares at him menacingly like he wants to just free the fury that is rushing through his system. "Let me go back to Sam," he barely whispers while pulling up his sweatpants, "and don't touch me again."

Today -

"Memento Audere Semper" Bee whispers while he's sitting on the hood of his Camaro ... in the middle of nowhere ... an unknown desert area.

"Dare," he sighs between himself. "In my entire life I've always liked to dare ... challenging myself ... pushing myself further and further."

The wind is bending his antennae back as he's gazing down at the yellow, black stripped hood. "I can sense that something is missing but what?" he asks himself. "What's the piece that I'm missing ... that I'm not seeing, because I'm more than sure that this didn't happen randomly ... it wasn't a simple case that I got Sam pregnant."

He raises his glacial eyes toward the trembling horizon ... like he's fixing on someone. "It can't be ... no, it can't be that Ratchet did something with my body, my system," he breathes out rubbing his face. "But then why? What did he truly want from me?"

For a long moment he remains in silence just thinking. "nova saeculum" he whispers chewing his bottom lip. "Next generation ... but if I'm something new for them ... oh, fuck!" he hisses slapping the hood.

"They wanted me to get Sam pregnant," he hisses while quickly getting inside the car. "Oh, they are so going to explain some stuff to me."

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide calls him as he sees the yellow car racing toward the big warehouse ... a big cloud of dust following the car ... then with a hard brake he transform into his Autobot - form.

"Where's Ratchet?" he hisses while a glacial light flashes inside his optics.

Ironhide sensing something going on remains in silence "I asked you where the fuck is Ratchet!" Bee yells when he sees that Ironhide is not going to reply.

"Behind the warehouse," the military strategist replies. "Bumblebee, you have to understand they-"

"Shut up!" he barks while walking past him. "I'm sick of hearing lies."

Ironhide is about to reply when Ratchet steps between them. "I knew that you would eventually find out."

"Oh, here you are ... I want a fucking explanation for what is happening!" Bee barks out. "You owe me that."

"It's not so simple and-"

"I don't care!" Bee yells glaring at him. "What did you do to me and Sam?"

"I didn't touch Sam," Ratchet replies. "You shouldn't be here asking about this information because it is confidential."

"Don't give me shit, Ratchet," Bee spits out. "I repeat one more time, what did you do to me?"

"You don't know what you are asking for," Ratchet warns him. "You should just go back to Sam."

"No because you see Sam is pregnant and I don't know what he's carrying inside!" Bee cries out. "He's my life and I don't know which kind of creature he is going to give birth to."

"The All - Spark was destroyed and we-"

"You what, Ratchet? You thought you'd just use me and Sam to keep our race going ... existing," Bee hisses menacingly.

"Bumblebee, just try to calm down. You are-"

"Fuck you!" Bee yells rage mounting over him. "I don't fucking care that the All - Spark is gone. You shouldn't have used Sam ... just me ... just me."

"Bumblebee-"

"I love him and I can't bear to just stand by wondering what will happen to my beloved human ... I swore to protect him and what, you thought that it was right to play with his life?" Bee cries out. "And now, before I blow your head off, tell me what is going on."

"Bumblebee!" Prime yells grabbing him by his wrist to prevent him from attacking Ratchet.

"Leave me!" he yells.

"You will not harm one of your fellows," Prime quietly orders.

"Instead you have the right to harm Sam."

"We didn't harm Sam," Prime replies without letting him go.

"Give me a reason why I should not just destroy you all," Bee hisses glaring at him.

"Because you ... lied to us," Prime coldly tells him.

"What?"

"I ordered you to just guard Sam and not to become his lover," Prime explains finally letting him go. "You disobeyed to my order."

Bee remains in silence just staring at him. "You mated with him, Bumblebee, when you knew that it is forbidden for us to have such intercourse," Prime kept explaining.

"It was consensual; Sam loves me," Bee hisses stepping back from Prime.

"You are not a human, Bumblebee, and we can't establish if you forced him into something."

"How could you say that?" Bee barks out. "You should know me well enough to understand that I will never harm Sam."

"But still ... still you are of a superior race," Prime coldly reminds him.

"I didn't rape Sam or force him into something that he didn't want to do."

"You bonded with him, Bumblebee," Prime keeps talking. "It's like you betrayed our race."

"What?" Bee asks surprised. "I what ... I-"

"Yes, Bumblebee, because now your life is bonded with him," Prime explains. "If both of us are in any danger you will surely think first about Sam's safety."

Bee remains in silence considering what Prime is telling him. "We don't need you anymore ... you can't keep serving us, to stay with us, because you chose to live with humans."

"But I'm not a human!" Bee exclaims.

"But you chose a human above us ... you bonded with one of them," Prime repeats. "You may go, Bumblebee."

"You can't kick me out ... I'm still an Autobot," Bee cries out. "I'm a-"

"You lied, Bumblebee!" Prime yells. "I asked you to protect Sam and to not become his lover ... you've become useless to us." With that he walks away while shaking his head.

"Prime!" he calls but the leader doesn't stops.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," Ironhide sighs while patting his shoulder. "I will miss you, little one."

"You can't ... no, I'm still an Autobot," Bee babbles.

"You shouldn't have come here and asked these questions," Ratchet coldly tells him. "Now it would be better for you to go."

"But you still didn't answer me!" Bee points out. "Didn't tell me what you did to me."

"Bumblebee ... go away!" Ratchet hisses then walking away.

"Bee," Ironhide calls him. "Hey, if you or Sam need something ... well ... I shouldn't but, oh fuck! Just call me."

"Thanks," Bee whispers then, transforming back into the Camaro, he races away through the desert.

Sam's sitting on the bed while massaging his belly. Mojo is sleeping beside him ... a little solace. "Come back to me," he softly whispers while staring at the watch on the nightstand indicating that it's 01.00 o'clock.

He wipes away tears as, sniffing, he keeps massaging his belly ... what if my mom scared Bee and he ran off ... no, he wouldn't leave me in this state, he tries to reassure himself while staring at the slightly opened window ... climb it ... please, make him climb that window ... make him return to me, he prays ... I want him back, I love him so much.

He sighs while leaning against the headboard of the bed then he sees Mojo wake up and stare at the window ... stare at Bumblebee climbing it all wet from the rain.

"Bee!" Sam calls him feeling a warm sensation of relief wash over him.

"Fucking rain," he hisses closing the window. "Where's your mom?"

"She's asleep," Sam replies while trying to get up from the bed.

"No, honey, don't get up," Bee smiles leaning forward to kiss him.

"You stupid Camaro, I thought that you left," Sam slaps him.

"Ehmmmm ... I think that we've had this discussion many times ... too many times for my own taste and, I repeat again, that I'm not leaving you," Bee sighs cupping his face. "I just needed to ... you know ... race for a bit."

Sam nods as Bee kisses him again. "So, come on. Stop crying," he smiles softly while wiping away tears with his thumb. "Bumblebee is here!"

Sam chuckles while pulling up the covers. "Come on, I'm freezing ... come warm us up."

"Ok," he smiles while shaking his head. "You are using me, eh Sam?"

"Yeah ... it's my sweet revenge," Sam laughs as Bee embraces him and they remain in silence for a long moment.

"Do you ever regret what we did ... about what we have?" Bee asks out of blue.

"No, I love you so much, and since you came my life got better and better," Sam replies kissing his hand softly. "So, what's bothering you, Bee?" he asks, knowing him too well, thinking that he's sure to be hiding something from him.

"Nothing," he shrugs kissing Sam's shoulders. "Just asking."

"Ok, I'm too tired to argue with you ... you stubborn robot," Sam yawns as Bee starts to massage my belly.

"Sam," he calls him after awhile. "The Autobots kicked me out ... because of you ... of our love."

**Gloriosus Bumblebee** - Glorious Bumblebee

**Nova Saeculum** - Next Generation

"Hostes **vestrum regem necent: sic vestra, Athenienses, victoria erit, rex autem vivus civitati oberit**" - "Enemies will kill your king: Oh Athenians, the victory will be yours, but if the king will survive the city will be lost".

"**Memento Audere Semper**" - "Remember to always dare"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**   
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **EnglishEnigma**.

Come Tomorrow 10

Almost A Year Ago -

Prime is lying on the bed ... sheets entwined between his legs as he's caressing Bumblebee's head as it rests on his strong chest. Bee shifts slightly, his hand moving to rest under his leader's chin. Prime gently puts a finger under Bee's chin raising his face toward his to kiss him.

Bee is slightly heavy on his chest and he thinks that it would be better to just make him lift up and lie on the mattress but he seems unable to bring himself to do that. He just ... just wants to keep him pressed tight against him, to just remain in contact ... physical contact with him. And if he thinks of what happened not half an hour ago ... he just had Bee ... his Bee under him writhing and panting as he was fucking him ... fingers spread wide over his chest and mouth open ... with his tongue, his pink, fruity tongue licking his lips ... wet with saliva and sparkling arctic eyes staring at him, piercing through his system as he fucked him, as he took advantage of him because ... because it's really simple to just fuck him when he's stoned and so drugged that he can't even speak a word right.

Prime sighs while pulling the covers up like he's wanting to hide the shame that he's feeling right now ... he didn't want to force Bee into anything, he keeps saying over and over inside his head, and it's going nowhere. He can't justify what he did to Bee even if Bee will not remember what they had done, what he did to him. And then ... then he finds himself thinking about Sam, that human that seems able to change Bee's life, and Prime knows what is happening between them ... what happened. They love each other and even if, for Prime, it's something impossible because Bee is a giant alien robot and Sam a human he ... he has to admit that he envies his yellow friend because he was able to get used to this new home of theirs and found someone who cared and loved him for what he was ... for who he is.

Bumblebee is special, like he's gifted with something uncatchable ... you can just stare at it ... someething shining and bright that you want to touch, to reach and he can't blame Sam for having fallen in love with him. Bumblebee is just impossible not to love and his holo - form is quite interesting, he observes gazing down at him ... dirty blond hair and strong jaw that he spent minutes and mitutes kissing and biting ... and Prime just closes his eyes as a strange sensation washes over him bringing memories with it ... kisses, lazy and wet kisses, as he teased Bee's opening ... fingers pushing inside, wet velevet heat ... clenching muscles as he worked his fingers. His breath was rapid and humid against his neck and his body was demanding relase ... was demanding to get closer to him, to Bee, and Prime's system was wrapped in a blurry and foggy sensation that would not let him go ... that would whisper more and more ... take more from him, just let yourself go and enjoy the ride.

He loved every damned second of their love making ... Bee's tiny gasps that would send shivers through his whole body ... his fingers searching for something to hold, and scratching nails ... his hips driving his little robot insane, his cock buried deep inside him and, oh god, it was perfect ... just perfect, and he allowed himself to sink further into that heat ... to just let eveything be fucked up and take what the boy had to offer. Want him ... want him in a way that he couldn't even image and he knew ... he knew in the precise moment that he submitted to his orgasm that everything would be different ... his vision of Bee would be different ... he leaned down to capture a kiss and Bee kissed him back ... asked for more, no begged for more, again ... again, fuck me again, Prime. His voice was so intense and needy and Prime just shushed his own scream of pleasure against the pillow ... as he seemed unable to stop and slow down his pushes ... he wanted to devour him ... to just devour him and this kind of mating was so intense and different from their way of making love ... their spark - sex that he was accustomed to.

Prime just couldn't resist anymore and he let the boy kiss him ... long, deep kiss as his hands were cupping both Bee's ass cheeks and his cock was still buried inside him ... and no ... no he never thought of having Bee sprawled under him, naked and fucked with staining cum on his stomach. He caressed the boy's head as Bee tore his mouth from his and went down ... slid down to lick his nipples, all his doubts ghosts that he scared away as he kissed each inch of skin sliding down to rim the boy ... lick his opening, slowly driving him insane with want and desire. His name on those puffy, red lips was the most erotic sound that he ever heard ... spread thighs as he tongue fucked him ... please, Prime. More, yeah, more. Oh no ... yeah, Prime ... love ... love you, and his antennae bristled up ... yeah, he heard that well... that 'I love you' ... tiny whispered words that for humans mean so much ... love you ... I love you, and Prime slid up kissing him intensily not wanting to let him go ... be mine, be mine ... mine, and he licked Bee's neck while whispering in his own ancient language that he loved him too ... and in the back of his mind he was thinking that maybe Bee wasn't competly gone, stoned and that 'I love you' was true and meant something.

Bee moaned as Prime caressed his cock and then turned him on his stomach and his smile widened more when he heard his Leader whisper hotly inside his ear that he was just beautiful and perfect ... that he wanted to just have more and more ... and he thought that he never saw his Leader lose his control ... never.

"Promise me, Bumblebee, that you'll never turn your back on us," Prime found himself asking and he didn't know where that question was coming from ... he suddenly felt vulnerable and naked ... and maybe it was Bee's fault or what they were doing that made him so fragile.

"You own me," Bee replied as his fingers were holding the sheets tight... as Prime was driving inside him again and again.

Prime hissed something in his own language and closed his eyes while letting that word ... that tiny word, own, sink into his system and he knew that Bee would always be his soft spot ... his, only his.

That night as he walked outside, cold desert wind welcomed him ... clear and starry night, and Ratchet was there outside with a strange expression painted on his face and Prime sensed that he was only waiting for a motive, for a word ... to just open his mouth and throw what he was thinking ... he loved Prime ... he loved his Leader and he knew what Prime had done ... what he did with Bee.

Prime just walked past him without a word flying from his mouth and he could feel Ratchet's eyes burning two holes into his back; demanding eyes that wanted to know where his place was now ... after ... after he fucked Bee.

"Talk to me!" he found the courage to yell as his Leader was walking away.

Prime stopped. Turning he stared for a long moment at him ... he just remained in silence staring at him as if his eyes could talk more than his mouth. Then he took a breath and said, "I don't want to let him go."

"It was our plan!" Ratchet cried out. "And I love you," he then added not daring to make a move and reach for his lover.

"Maybe ... maybe we should-"

"No!" Ratchet yelled angrily. "We need him to do what we planned ... I spent fucking months working on this experiment and I'm not giving up on it."

"So ... so send him home," Prime told him coldness taking over his voice even if ... if inside he was shaking with the effort to not fuck everything up and keep Bee for himself.

"I love you!" Ratchet repeated ... struggling to make him understand that he couldn't ... shouldn't avoid the fact that the two were lovers. "He's not right ... he's worthless," he cried out.

"Look at me, Prime," he yelled and he wasn't giving a fuck that Prime was his Leader and he should have more respect toward him ... above all, Prime was his ... his lover.

Prime sighed. "Nobody can really catch him," he whispered. "Not even you."

"He's my experiment," Ratchet insisted.

"He's not your experiment ... he's just Bumblebee and maybe we pushed this madness too far," Prime found himself hissing menacingly. "Maybe we shouldn't send him home."

Ratchet snorted while shaking his head. "I'm not throwing away months and months of research and studies only becase you want to mate with him a little more!" he remained waiting for his Leader to react and say something, to yell that he was being insubordinate but ... instead Prime just walked back inside the trailer ... back to Bee.

And Ratchet yelled out his agony thinking that maybe Prime was right ... they shouldn't have messed with Bee's system and ... and what they were asking for was too much ... but Prime had just disappeared inside that fucking trailer again and he knew that he would fuck Bee again ... he was jealous he thought, jealous of him, he loved Prime and he couldn't believe that Prime loved Bee instead.

Next morning as Prime was busy with Ironhide he drags Bee outside the base camp and tells him that he can go back to Sam ... Bee doubfully asks to talk with Prime but Ratchet just convinces him to go before his Leader can rethink and made him stay there. Prime doesn't ask where Bee is that night but his blue optics burn holes in him ... cold holes that Ratchet knows won't fill up.

Today -

"It wasn't easy."

Prime sighs turning toward Ironhide. "No ... I miss him."

"Maybe ... maybe it would be more simple if you tell him the truth," Ironhide points out going to sit near his friend.

"It's heavy and what we did isn't right ... we didn't have any right to do that," Prime says staring at the trembling horizon.

"You were searching for an escape," Ironhide tries to help. "He will understand and, eventually, forgive you."

"I was selfish and-"

"No, Prime, you were scared and in search of a solution," Ironhide rushes to say.

"But I probably started a war," Prime hisses standing up. "Sam is carrying something precious for both the factions ... Decepticons are coming in only a matter of time and they will try to take what Sam is carrying."

"Honestly, I'm more concerned about Bee ... you know why," Ironhide tells him. "His dark side ... I ... I fear that they will find out."

"You see, I started something that I can't control anymore ... I was-"

"Prime, don't blame yourself. As I told you before, you were only trying to find a way to survive," Ironhide barkes out. "I trust in Bumblebee. He knows what to do. He's a smart boy." Prime nods in silence. "And he loves you ... he will not betray you."

"But what I did to him-"

"He will ... he will eventually understand Prime!" Ironhide tells him. "Believe me ... eh. Eh, maybe you don't know how many resources he has." Prime stares at him. "Find and talk to him," Ironhide continues. "Maybe it's the right time to let him know everything."

"He will choose which faction he truly wants to be," Prime nods. "We owe him that, eh Ironhide?"

"Yes, Prime."

Almost A Year Ago -

"Fuck you!" Bee yells. "Don't touch me."

Prime just stares at him ... rage dripping from each pore of his lover. "Look at me, Bumblebee," he orderes softly not trying to reach for the blond boy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bee yells like a furious beast. "Stay away from me ... do ... don't mess with meee."

"Bumblebee ... Bee, just stay calm. Nodoby will harm you," Prime tells him. "Please, look at me, Bee."

Bee remains with his back flat against the wall while panting, his eyes dark and searching Prime's. "What do you want?"

Prime remains in silence and he walks toward him ... his body pressing against Bee's and Bee just remains still. "You are an Autobot, Bee," he whispers while caressing the damp hair of the boy. "Don't listen to those voices ... they can't have a hold on you. I will not allow that, Bee."

"It's cold," Bee whispers, hot wet air against his throat. "Just empty."

"Don't look at that ... stay with me, please," he demands holding one of his hands and then he kisses him and Bee lets him have his way with him.

"What happened?" he asks feebly.

"You are the future, Bee," Prime tells him and Bee just tenses.

"Ratchet keeps saying that over and over. I ... I don't even know who I am," Bee cries out as his arms circles Prime's neck. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am," Prime replies lifting him up and carrying him toward the bed.

"Then ... then what do you want from me?" Bee asks again his eyes never leaving Prime's.

"I only want you," Prime finds himself replying and he just wants to submit to his wants and cravings and he knows that he should restrain himself, that his true nature is not this ... he's not this, but Bee is like a black hole swallowing everything that comes in contact with him ... is something deep and impossible to describe and Prime finds himself wanting, craving for his duality ... for Bee's double nature ... how deep? How deep can he get, he wonders while pressing his heavy body on Bee's little one and he knows ... he knows that each kiss and touch will drive him more insane ... but this it's Bee that is pulverizing all the strength that he had left ... the willpower that he has always had.

"I love you," he finds himself whispering, "and I want you."

"So have me ... have me," Bee hisses as he scratches his Autobot symbol resting on his pelvic area ... a burning sensation, stinging and reminding that they want him ... they will want what he will be able to produce for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**   
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **EnglishEnigma**.

Sam is sitting on his bed, legs crossed and sipping a bit of hot green tea while staring outside. It's a clear sunny day and Bee is sleeping beside him. He turns to stare at his lover all sprawled on his stomach with his head turned toward the nightstand; Bee is fully covered by a pale azure sheet and his antennas are lowered half hidden inside his earphones.

Sam leans forward to caress his head, he sighs thinking about last night ... they discussed for many hours about what to do when their child is born and Bee got upset when Sam told him that he wouldn't allow Bee to transform into his robot - form 'til their son would be able to understand what Bee's nature truly was.

"But my true nature is me being a robot," Bee had hissed, "and not this fucking holo - form!"

Sam had snorted repeating with more firmness that, no, there was plenty of time for them to explain to their son what Bee was. In the end Bee had stated that even their son would be an alien because he was the result of a human and an alien.

An alien. Sam is thinking while absently caressing his round belly ... he is carring an alien. A shiver travels through his whole body and he finds himself guessing, again, how his son will be. Part human and part robot? Entirely robot? Something impossible to describe with human canons? This son is an unknown quantity, something uncatchable for both Sam and Bee but in the end ... in the end even the whole story ... how he got pregnant, was a mistery for them ... wasn't it?

Bee shifts and slightly kicks the covers, like he's trying to uncover himself, and Sam smiles because their son is kicking like he wants to draw Sam's attention to him again.

"Sam?"

He jumps, startled, turning to see his mom peeking through the slightly open door of his room. Judy allows herself to briefly look at Bee who is still asleep near Sam before calling her son again, softly asking if he can come out.

"What?" Sam asks once he's outside while lightly closing the door behind him.

"I ... I just wanted to talk," Judy tells him. "Can we just go downstairs into the kitchen?"

Sam nods following her, but his heart is racing while trying to guess what she wants from him. Better yet, he knows about what she wants to talk about it's only that he doesn't know what she will demand this time... what Sam will have to confront.

"Your father is still asleep," she tells him sitting in front of Sam. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, Mom," Sam replies not feeling quite comfortable, he only wants to hear what she has to say and get it over with as soon as he can.

"Sam ... Sam, I thought a lot about what you told me and even about your pregnancy," she begins while sipping some coffee and Sam notices how her hands are lightly shaking.

Sam nods not daring to talk, just waiting to see where his mom will take this talk.

"Do you love him so much, eh Sam?" she asks while carefully looking at her son.

"Yes," Sam simply replies reaching for a biscuit. "Do you have some milk?" he then finds himself asking like he's wanting to escape from whatever she's going to say.

"Sam," his mom sighs. "You are my son and I'm trying to understand what is going on."

"What is going on?" Sam snaps. "I'm pregnant, Mom, and in more or less one months time I'll give birth to my son. And, yes, Bee is still an alien. A robot."

"I know, Sam," she coldly spits out. "I'm trying to understand, better yet to accept, the fact that my still young son is pregnant and in love with someone that is not what we can call a human."

"Listen, Mom, I-"

"No, Sam, listen to me!" his mom cuts him off. "Don't rush things because it's not so simple for me to accept that in a while you'll be a ... a mother, and that your lover is a machine, but here I am trying to get my mind around this."

Sam remains in silence staring at her. "I'm not going to leave him."

"I'm not asking you to, Sam," she sighs while sipping more coffee, "but don't build a wall. You need me, Sam ... you'll need me. Us, Sam."

"What about Dad?" Sam asks leaning against the chair.

"He knows ... I talked with him and, Sam believe me, it wasn't simple. He wanted to kill who did this to you but in the end I made him see reason about this situation," she explains.

"And?"

"And he needs time, Sam, to assimilate, to accept what is happening to you ... that you are pregnant," she answers leaning toward him. "Sam, it's not simple to compare this situation of yours. It's almost grotesque; you a male being pregnant with an alien ... you can't avoid the fact that we need time to understand and maybe accept your situation."

Sam nods turning to stare outside. "I'm scared, Mom" he whispers softly.

"I know," his mom simply replies reaching for one of his hands and covering it with hers, "and this is the reason that this morning I called you to have a little talk, Sam ... I'm here for you, for both of you."

Sam gazes up at her with wide eyes. "Yes, I know that it can sound crazy, this situation of yours, but you are still my son and I love you, Sam. We love you so much and if you ever thought that I was going to throw you away then ... then, eheh, you didn't know us half as well as you thought."

"Thanks," Sam smiles holding her hand tight. "Bee is fantastic, he's so supportive but ... but sometimes even he has limits."

"I'm not saying that I'm accepting everything, Sam, but I can try to understand," she whispers sniffing. "You are going to have a son and I'm not leaving you behind, Sam."

"You have to accept Bee, also, because he's the father of my son," Sam tells her while feeling hot tears slide down his cheeks. "I love him, Mom, and he's part of my life and-"

"I will try, Sam," she says wiping away his tears. "I will try to accept him."

"Sam?"

They both turn to stare at Bee standing at the kitchen door wearing a worried expression on his face ... his glacial eyes shift from Sam to his mom and then back while trying to understand if his beloved human is in any distress.

"Come here ... Bee," Judy says gesturing for him to sit at the table with them and Bee for a moment remains undecided staring at Sam in search of an answer.

"Bee," Sam calls him. "Come here," he then adds standing up and grabbing his hands leading him toward the table.

"Sam?" Bee whispers while following him and Sam feels him tense and look arond suspiciously.

Judy hints at a smile as she sees him going to sit down beside Sam, her eyes studying the tall boy in front of her and when Bee's arctic eyes meet her's she feels a little skip of her heart ... like she can see more behind them ... something that does not belong to this Earth.

"So ... so, Bee, what are you using to interface with us? A hologram?" she asks but Sam can see that she's nervous because this is the first time that Bee ... that this alien, is standing so near to her, and there's something cold ... sideral in his being that attracts her and Judy finds herself staring at him, searching in those clear arctic eyes for something that can explain his true nature.

"Yes, you can call it a hologram ... but it's more complex than that, Judy," Bee explains shifting in his chair and he jumps slightly when one of Sam's warm hands goes to rest on his thigh. He turns to find Sam smiling at him and, without thinking, he leans forward to kiss him ... for him it's a simple reassuring gesture that he needs to receive ... to feel, but for Sam ... Sam just kisses him even if his eyes are on his mom.

"I'm sorry," Bee babbles when he notices how nervous Sam is. "Maybe it would be better if I-"

"No, Bee. It's ok," Judy stops him from standing up by grabbing his arm. "You ... you are welcome to stay here with us and have breakfast."

"Mum?" Sam whispers while scratching his head. "He doesn't need to eat."

Judy remains perplexed for a moment then, smiling, she says, "But I'll be happy if he will remain here with us."

Bee nods and she stands up. "Hey, Sam. How many pancakes for you?"

"I'm starving, Mom," Sam chuckles finally feeling the tension washing away from his body, "and with lots of honey, please."

Bee chews his bottom lip while looking around himself, as his system is rapidly registering what is happening ... but Sam's hand is still there on his thigh reassuring him that everything is ok.

"I love you," Sam whispers smiling.

"I love you too, Sam," Bee replies as Judy puts a dish full of hot and honeyed pancakes in front of her son.

"So, Bee ... tell me about you; about your home," she asks sitting in front of him as Sam is all taken in eating.

"This is my home," Bee replies and ... and Judy smiles.

After breakfast Bee takes Sam to Mikaela and then decides to just go racing through the desert with Ironhide.

"I didn't deserve to be kicked out," he spits while driving crazily with Hide's holoform sitting beside him.

The military man just keeps staring in front of him at the dusty road. "I'm more than sure that Prime will come to talk with you."

"About what?" Bee yells over the loud music that the radio is pumping.

"About the fact that he made a mistake in kicking you out," Hide replies while gesturing for him to turn toward the right to avoid a big rock.

"I saw it!" Bee yells abruptly sheering while widely grinning. "Fuck the Autobots. If he doesn't want me, well, he can go to fuck himself far away from me!"

Hide rolls his grey eyes. "Oh come on, little one. I know that you are proud to be an Autobot and-"

"What if I told you that I'm starting to get used to not being an Autobot anymore," Bee reveals swerving another time.

Hide remains in silence for a moment, pondering what the boy just told him a moment ago. Silently he stares at him all taken in racing not caring about speed, safety or that the music is so loud that their sophisticated radar are suffering from it. And then he thinks about what Prime told him ... his fears that he made an error in kicking him out, his fears about his dark side, about his dual personality and he knows that he has to quickly find something to say to avoid him doing stupid things.

"Stop the car," he orders while his metal dog - tags are clinking on his chest.

Bee shakes his head. "No way, man!"

"I told you to stop this fucking car now!" Hide yells above the loud dance music. "It's an order, Bumblebee."

"I'm not an Autobot anymore so fuck you!" Bee barks angrily his glacial eyes burning holes through Hide. "Just jump out if you want to leave this car because I'm not going to stop."

Hide just sighs and quickly he draws out a gun pointing it at the boy's temple. "Stop this car," he slowly but firmly repeats, pushing the barrel a little more into Bee's temple. "Now!"

"Do it!" Bee yells madly not slowing the speed of the Camaro. "I don't fucking care and then I'm a holo so you-"

"You are more than a holo, Bumblebee. If I shoot you ... I shoot into your mother – system," Hide yells staring at him.

"No, I'm like you ... like you," Bee repeats shaking his head.

"No, Bee ... no," Hide barks out keeping the gun barrel pressed against Bee's temple.

"What did they do to me!" Bee cries out increasing his speed. "Kill me ... kill meeee!"

Hide just closes his eyes for a brief moment, the situation is claustrophibic and the air heavy and humid. "You have to understand that Prime and Ratchet wanted to protect what they-"

"No no noooo. Kill me. Kill me, Hide, please!" the boy cries out. "Just blow my system out because I know ... I know that they did some nasty experiment on me ... I ruined it all ... I ruined Sam ... kill me!"

"Look at me, damn you!" Hide yells like he's standing in the middle of a battle and he has to find all his courage to fight the enemy. "I'm sorry for what they did to you and I know that it wasn't right but just stop this car. Bumblebee, look at me!"

"You are a liar like everyone. They ruined me ... poisoned me with something, and they ruined Sam too ... they exposed him to danger ... I'm a danger!" Bee cries out while racing toward a ravine. "Kill me, please ... I ... I just wanted to be like you."

Hide turns to stare at the approaching ravine. "I can disappear, Bee, but you'll die. Stop this car ... please, don't listen to those voices. Listen to me instead. You don't want to leave Sam, do you?"

"I ruined him-"

"No, you didn't ruin anything, Bee ... you are ... you are perfect. More perfect than us, believe me," Hide tells him while shifting his eyes from Bee to the ravine and then back. "Look at me, little one."

"I don't want to be like this ... I don't want to remember," Bee cries out, whimpering softly. "I love Sam. Tell him that I love him ... get out ... go away, disappear!"

"Decepticons are coming. We need you, Sam needs you. Don't do anything foolish. It's not you ... it's not you, Bee. You are different; you are not yourself right now. Look at me, boy. Come on, Bee," Hide pleads even if he's shaking and the ravine is so close. "Bumblebee!" he yells above loud music, above the wind harshly blowing outside and he cuts off his holoform letting the yellow Camaro do his jump ... make its flight.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**   
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **EnglishEnigma**

Hide remains in silence staring at the horizon ... empty horizon, his mouth is dry and his eyes fixed unblinking in front of him. Just a moment ago he saw his friend, his best friend ... his little one, jump the ravine and disappear ... falling down toward sure death.

"It's unfair," he barely whispers while wind is bending his argent antennae. "He didn't deserve it."

"Woah! I never saw a man like you, made of steel, with such an expression ... are you crying for me?" Bee exclaims staring at him with wide and curious eyes.

"You fucker!" Hide yells out slapping the bot's head. "What did you do?"

"I jumped," Bee shrugs blue optics staring at him.

"Yeah, I saw that," Hide replies staring at the yellow bot, "but I thought that you ..."

"Hey, I never thought even for a moment to kill myself," Bee spits out. "I just wanted to make you spill some truths."

"You ... ok, I would love to kill you," Hide shakes his head. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I know," he laughs. "Am I or am I not a good actor?"

"Fuck you, Bee!" Hide slaps him. "But I saw you jump."

"I transformed back into my own form so I could preserve both my human and car form," Bee reveals while smiling triumphantly. "Plus, just have a look at the ravine. It's not so deep," he adds laughing.

"You motherfucker ..." he sighs while staring at the deepth of the ravine. "You planned it all, eh ... didn't you?"

"Yeah," Bee nods proud of himself. "I guessed that both Prime and Ratchet did something to me and thanks to you I have a confirmation."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a strategist?" Hide laughs.

"No. No thanks ... but I think that Prime owes me some explanations," he says transforming back into his car form. "Care to join me?"

"Where are we going?" Hide sighs.

"I will drop you at the base and then think about what to say to Prime," Bee reveals staring up at him.

"Ok, but please, Bee. No more loud music and no more racing," Hide asks before he enters.

"You old man!" Bee sighs starting the engine.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks putting down a comic that he's reading.

"Reading," Bee tells him while flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, I see it but ... but you are flipping through the pages," Sam points out.

"It's my way of reading," Bee explains closing the magazine. "It's a magazine for future moms ... your mother bought it for you."

Sam sighs shaking his head. "Yeah, I bet that it will be usefull ... tell me there's an article that talks about alien pregnancy?"

"No," Bee shakes his head smiling, "but have you thought about the name?"

"Not yet," Sam replies returning to his reading.

"I've thought about the name."

"Please, no strange names like Galaxy, Starscream ... hmmm ... Optimus Prime, Nebula, Moon, Sun ... ya know, eh?" Sam tells him. "Remember that our son will live on Earth ... with humans."

"I know," Bee nods going to sit on the bed near his lover. "It's for this reason that I'd like to call him Paul Shimmering Star Of The North. "

Sam raises his eyebrow staring at him in disbelief. "Ok, it's better to return to what we were doing ... reading."

Bee laughs hard. "No, ok ... eheh, I was joking, Sam."

"Better for you," Sam hisses gazing up at him.

"But really, I thought about the name for him," Bee continues. "I'd like to call him Bright, just Bright."

"Bright, hm?" Sam thinks closing the comic. "yeah ... yeah, I like that."

Bee smiles widely. "Really?"

"Yeah, good taste man," Sam nods before kissing him. "Love you so much, Mr Bumblebee."

"Love you too, Mr Witwiky," he smiles licking his lips, "and right now I want to fuck you so much ... oops, to make love to you."

"I like the roughness of the word fuck so say it again, please," Sam smiles lazily kissing him.

"I want to fuck you, Sam," Bee roughly whispers to him. "Just take you from behind ... my hands cupping your delicious ass cheeks and my cock buried deep inside your deep and tight hole."

Sam hums in pleasure as Bee pulls down his sweatpants. "Just turn, baby. Come on ... on your hands and knees," he orders softly slapping Sam's ass. "Raise it up, baby. I know that you are in heat for me."

"Fucking internet porn sites that you keep visiting," Sam moans as Bee takes off his t - shirt.

"You are my daily porn, baby," Bee grins licking Sam's back making him arch and hum in pleasure, "and you don't know how erotic you are with that swollen belly ... carring my son. So pregnant and full of my being, baby ... I'm so going to fill you up, pretty."

"Do it, please," Sam cries out in pleasure. "Fill me up, Bee, please."

Bee turns Sam's face to kiss him while his fingers, moist with precum, are pushed into him ... making him loose and ready for his cock. His arm encircles Sam's upper body and chest. "So pregnant you are," he licks Sam's neck then biting it, leaving a mark, his own mark. "Relax, baby, they are only my fingers," he whispers feeling Sam's ass muscles clench around them.

"Breathe, Sam, come on," Bee smiles softly taking out his fingers and positioning his leaking cock against Sam's loosened hole.

Sam shushes his cries into the pillow as Bee pushes into him ... his fingers wrapped around the sheets with white knuckles as Bee just slides inside him, stretching him more, adjusting his position a bunch of times to ease the pain that Sam is feeling. "Swallow it, baby. Come on, Sam ... yeah, fuck. So tight."

Sam pants with red cheeks wet with sweat and Bee starts to fuck him as his round and swollen belly gently rubs on the mattress and one of his hands goes to caress it, slowly massagging it as Bee is whispering into his ear something in his own language that Sam can't understand.

He cries out as Bee pushes deeper and his large hands are around his hips ... fingers pressing into his flesh leaving bruises as he drives himself into Sam's heat.

"Love you so much," Bee moans cupping Sam's tender swollen breast that Sam hates but Bee loves. "Love you ... love you, love you," Bee repeats with each push and kiss as his rough hands are teasing Sam's nipples. Even if, for Sam, it's really awkard to have breasts leaking colostrum sometimes Bee seemes to not mind and loves the soft feel of them in his palms.

Sam shivers and moans feeling his orgasm approach and he starts to meet each push more... driving his ass against Bee's pelvis, demanding more. "Bee," he calls him while his swollen lips are slightly open ... lips wet with saliva as he tries to breathe but the pleasure is intense and for a moment as he reaches his orgasm it's like suffocating, as his fingers try to find something to hold onto and Bee quickly grabs them letting his lover ride his orgasm as he pants and moans ... and Bee feels his orgasm milked out by Sam's clenching ass and the vision that he's offering, so beautiful and perfect.

One of his hands slams flat against the mattress to hold both their weights as he cries out something in his own ancient language. Driving deep into Sam, filling him up with his semen as his balls are tight and full of load, his radar is hissing and he can feel his son's frequency and even Sam's heart beat.

"I love you," he moans shaking his antennae as his system threatens to just blackout, to crash and leave him senseless.

"Hmmm love you too," Sam smiles lazily as Bee slides out and slumps on the mattress. "Don't blackout, please, you scare me!"

Bee nods trembling slightly a bit with each electric discharge that his system is producing and Sam embraces him kissing his head and whispering that he loves him. Bee just puts one of his hands over Sam's belly and he smiles softly feeling the tiny heart beat of his son through his sophisticated system.

"Bright," he whispers as Sam covers both of them ... before his system decides to just make him crash and recover from the orgasm.

Next morning as Bee is sitting inside his car watching Sam walk away with his mom for a bit of shopping he abruptly turns to stare at Prime, Prime's human form knocking at the window asking to enter the car.

"I came here to talk to you, Bee," Prime explains slamming the door shut. "Just me and you."

Bee nods gripping the sterring wheel hard. "I know."

"Look at me, Bumblebee," Prime demands and Bee turns his arctic eyes toward him.

There's a little moment of silence before Prime captures the boys lips for a deep kiss and Bee slides his eyelids shut as Prime keeps kissing him fingers sliding under Bee's jeans to reach for the Autobot logo lying under there ... on his pelvic area, a burning sensation that sends shiver through Bee's whole body.

"I'm so going to fuck you," Prime roughly whispers licking the boys' throat as his fingers grab a hold of both Bee's antennas making him softly hiss in pain as he starts to lick the argent earphones, licking the Autobot symbol imprinted on them. Bee moans in pleasure turning to kiss him again, demanding the older man's attention.

"It was always me and you, eh?" Prime hisses. "Love you so fucking much."

Bee moans and he feels stoned, drugged as Prime kisses him again fingers never stopping to tease his Autobot tattoo. "Yeah," he pants arching off the drivers seat. And Prime grins looking at the stoned boy as cold dog - tags are sliding against his chest ... and a Decepticons logo is shining engraved on them.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18.**   
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me **EnglishEnigma**.

I just ... I just don't want to apologize ... you know, excuse myself for my recent behaviour, for the way I decided to act ... act ... acts, yeah, for what I did. What I started and ... and, oh, fuck you! Fuck you, let me talk because ... because I ... I ... it's like fucking drowning in a endless ocean, so deep and ... and it's my creature, it's what I created ... I devoured my prey and left bones to the lonely vultures ... me ... me ... me. Look at me and tell me what you see because ... because it was my fault I ... I did this to my Sam ... and go fuck yourself as you are standing there pointing your finger toward me because, fuck you ... fuck you, I know what I did ... I know that he's carrying something that is not natural inside ... hmmmm ... my son ... my so beloved son, and I never thought it to be possible ... possible ... making possible what shouldn't be ... having a son, a progeny for me ... me ... me, myself. Oh, unbelievable thing I created ... an earthly son ... a son.

So ... so, where was I ... ehhhh. I was talking about ... oh yes, my friend, I was talking about the way I decided to act lately... and wait ... oh wait, he kissed me. He kissed me and it was like someone was whispering strange words ... am I or am I not a Decepticon? A Decepticon ... yeah, after what both factions did to me I wonder lately who I truly am because, oh fuck! Yeah, fuck because both played with my inner mother system and who knows what I truly am now ... ah, ah, I don't know people, I really fucking don't know and maybe I don't care ... I don't care and ... and they will not ever touch me. Not again ... not another time because I'm smarter ... fucking smarter and I learned my lesson; I had the best teachers ... I learned, yes ... yes, I learned and thank you!

So he came ... he came and told me that I shouldn't even listen to all the bullshit that Prime was telling me ... he came and told me that I could be more. That I could be more ... more than Prime and Megatron ... I could be more because I was the fucking best ... a hybrid ... half Decepticon and half Autobot and so ... he told me ... he told me, hey man, you can be whatever you want ... you have just to open your eyes and ask what you want because you'll get every little or big fucking thing that you'll dare to ask for ... yeah, believe me man you'll have everything ... you starved man!

Come ... come with me, he told me and I decided to just not follow him ... yeah, we fought a bit ... eheh, we just danced for fragments of minutes and then ... and then I had the better of him and I walked away ... fucking Cade and Megatron's orders ... he chose a bad hologram ... Prime, to come here ... to come to talk with me ... a little trick to let me fall, but then his fucking ego prevailed over his fake holoform and he showed me who he truly was ... we can be more ... insane! Insane man he's asking for something more, asking me, an enemy to just join in a crazy mission and take power over both Megatron and Prime ... we can be more. We can aim to something better, Bee ... yeah, because you are something unexpected, something new and both mysterious and unreachable ... yeah, man together we can be more.

I ... I looked at him and he was totally gone, totally insane to ask me to just conquer the world ... to just destroy both the factions ... and above all he was really crazy to believe that I would have followed him. Yeah ... he really was even when we fought and for all the fucking time he was still yelling that I needed to open my eyes, to want more and be with him ... with him ... the way he kissed me inside my car ... the way his hands were travelling down ... further ... the way he was looking at me ... for a moment I thought that he really was in love with me after all, that he had always loved me ... but then as fast as this thought of mine had come ... it went ... far, far away ... he should have known that I love only one person and he isn't a robot.

Then ... ehhh ... then what did I do? Uh, oh yes. I just drove back to Sam ... and he was just sitting in the garden while reading a comic and ... eheh, and he was so beautiful all taken in reading what Spiderman was doing in his adventures ... and the light breeze was caressing his hair and he was absently massaging his so rounded stomach ... a forgotten sandwich was sitting half eaten and he raised his little head smiling widely as I was walking toward him while holding a bag full of candies.

I sat beside him and he just made a bit of room for my broader body ... he showed me a pair of tiny little cotton shoes and his expression was so soft and so ... so beautiful, I have to say again... it was like he was radiating a sort of golden light ... tender and vulnerable boy, carrying our son, the joy of my life ... Sam.

"I love you," he told me while leaning his head over my shoulder and I kissed him. "I just want so much to see our Bright."

I smiled hugging him. "Yeah me too," then we just remained outside, in silence, just the two of us ... and it was enough.

The next day he pushed me outside. "Go buy me fresh muffins, please," he begged showing me his bike. "You can take this."

I lowered my gaze toward the bike that he was pushing in my direction. "Who me? I can take the car."

"Nah, really, Joe's is very close. Just a one minute ride," he smiled but I was still looking at him in disbelief, shifting my gaze from the bike to Sam and then back. "Hey super-bot it's just a bike," he then joked.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed glaring at him. "This superbot will now go to buy you muffins."

"Thanks, Bee ... I love you," he grinned kissing me.

So while I was riding, feeling like an idiot, I didn't even notice Hide following me from behind ... not believing the scene that he was seeing.

"Hey, Camaro!" he yelled pulling me over. "What the fuck, man?"

I groaned while slamming a hand over the edge of the open car window. "It's my new earthly form," I barked making him laugh hard.

"You look good on it, Bee, really," he joked still laughing.

"Yeah, I know ... oh fuck, Sam wants some muffins," I yelled while letting the car drag the bike.

"Hey, Prime wants to talk to you," he yelled over the loud music.

"Oh, yes?" I exclaimed, "and about what, baby?"

"I don't know little one but you should bring your golden butt over the base," he told me before just sheering away making me lose my equilibrium for a moment.

I grunted something in my own language as I watched him turn and disappear. "Prime wants to talk me," I mocked.

"Did you see? It was simple," Sam smiled when I got back.

"Yeah, it was fuckin'tastic," I hissed pushing the bag full of muffins into his hands, "but I love you," I then added kissing him.

"I know ... but, eh, it was so funny," he laughed closing the door.

"You brat," I grunted sitting down at the kitchen table.

"But you adore me," he kissed me before taking a big mouthful of muffin. "Oh, he's kicking."

"Really, baby?"

"Yeah," he smiled widely dragging one of my hands over his stomach then he looked intensely at me. "What do you really think he will be?"

"Surely, he will be as good looking as his dad," I answered and he slapped me lightly on my head.

"Will he be a little robot?" he wondered while chewing another piece of muffin.

"Nah, I don't think so," I shrugged kissing him. "Yeah, surely he will have a passion for racing cars."

Later I decided to go see what Prime had to tell me and now ... now, here I am standing in front of him.

"I know that you met Cade," Prime says and I nod. "They wanted you."

"No, he wanted me," I point out. "He just wanted me to ally with him and rule the world," I chuckled.

"Cade always had manias of grandeur," Prime sighed. "Sam is almost there," he then added.

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe it would be better for him to stay here and-"

"No, I'm not going to force him to leave his family ... he needs them," I reply leaning against the wall. "I'll protect him from Decepticons."

"But it will be only for a short while," Prime insists.

"No way, Prime. Sam needs to stay where he's now," I hissed opening the warehouse door.

"Ok ... ok, but let us patrol the area," he says while following me.

"Sam ... Sam is at particular moment where he needs to stay calm and relaxed," I point out while walking toward my yellow Camaro.

"He will even notice our presence," he reassures me. "We care about him."

"No, you care about what he's carrying!" I yelled stepping inside the car.

"It's not true, Bee. Don't be stubborn. We are a team."

"We were a team before you guys decided to play with me," I spit out before racing away.

And no ... no, fuck! What I was saying ... oh yeah, I was talking about the way things went and everyone wants a piece of me. Everyone pretends to mess with my mind but, come on, I'm Bee ... I'm the future, the next uncatchable something for both the factions and I'm about to become a father ... and if you look at me ... yeah, closer, closer come on man ... if you look at me you'll see something ambiguous ... something dual, shining and bright ... yeah, Bright, my son ... our son will have the world in his palm... and I play the music aloud while singing, yelling like I'm crazy ... racing toward home, toward my Sam and you are still wondering which faction I belong to ... eheh, I gaze down and I run my fingers over the covered Autobot tattoo and I know where my place is ... with the Autobots.


	14. Chapter 14

2025 Somewhere

Disclaimers -** All characters are over 18 and they aren't mine.****  
**Thanks - **To my wonderful beta Lindsey.**

2025 Somewhere

"No ... no there's more than this".

"It was your fault and now you must pay for what you've done!"

"No ... no, listen you don't know the truth!"

"Yes I can easily read it into your eyes ... liar bastard ... liar he was my father!"

"He was becoming someone else, I had to stop him before…"

"Shut up sick bastard! You killed him to have power over me ... to have me but it's too late and now ... I will have my revenge".

"Bright, your father was becoming a Decepticon I had to do something to stop him, he wanted you to-"

"I don't believe in you, he was a brave man ... a brave Autobot and you were only jealous of the great power that he had ... you will never and ever have me!"

"You father was becoming crazy and sooner or later he would have done something horrible ... like ... like kill Sam"

"He wasn't a sick killer like you Optimus, you are driven by the desire to gain more power and I will not let you have me".

"You have to chose with who you want to stay with, you have to choose a faction in this war!"

"I was a stupid to choose you ... but now I'm going to choose neither of you ... you killed my father and the Decepticons want me only to destroy this world and get more power!"

"You are like a walking bomb, Bright ... you are carrying a great power inside you ... you ... you are the only one that can keep us alive, that can give to us a future!"

"I prefer to die then to give you a future ... what about my father? He didn't deserve to have a future?"

"Bright ...".

"No I will stop this craziness before it's too late!"

"Your father didn't want to-".

"Fuck you Prime! You don't know what he truly wanted because you just set up a trap and killed him".

"He wasn't perfect as you are Bright!"

"So you thought to just kill him? Look, he was more than perfect ... surely more than you!"

"Bright I wanted-".

"It's over Prime ... it's over, open your eyes and look around, we've been fighting for years".

"I didn't want this for us ... for this world".

"But please! You don't give a fuck about this world; you only want to have a future for your race".

"It's also your race Bright!"

"No! I'm human".

"You are not human and you know it very well!"

"I'm not a Decepticon or an Autobot ... I'm human ... better than you fuckers, you betrayed me and my family and I'm going to put an end at this story!"

"Bright no!"

2024

"What am I?"

Bumblebee sighed while smiling softly, he was consumed in painting the fence and tiny drops of white paint were sprayed all over his worn out jeans "ehhhh ... here we go again with the same question".

"For you it's simple you know what you are" Bright quickly replied while watching intetly his father ... arctic sky blue eyes following each tiny movement that his father was doing.

"Well ..." Bumblebee started to reply while scratching a bit of dry paint from his jeans "what do you think that I am?"

"Obvious! An Autobot" Bright answered almost annoyed by his father stupid question.

"And what make you belive that I'm a truly and devoted Autobot?" Bumblebee kept to ask amused by his son reaction.

"Oh please dad, stop playing!" Bright spat out more annoyed by the sight of his father that now was laughing hard.

"Ok ... eheh ... ok Bright" Bumblebee tried to reply almost chocking "yes I'm an Autobot".

Bright grunted nodding "yes indeed, but the real question was ... what am I?"

"My son!" Bumblebee quickly answered while trying to stop to laugh at his son's funny expression.

"I ... I can't believe that we are having this talk ... you are crazy!" Bright babbled with disbelief painted on his face.

"Oh! Look at how great and nice this fence is now" Bumblebee smiled triumphantly while admiring his work.

"It's only a white fence!" Bright pointed out while going to stand near his father.

"Yes ... indeed but now it's all new!" Bumblebee said then after a long moment of silence he whispered "you are a human".

"No I'm not" Bright sighed not taking away his eyes from the fresh white painted fence "maybe outside ... but not inside ... I'm a machine!"

"Sometimes it's like hearing Prime talking about us ... mere machines ... no there's more Bright!" Bumblebee said "you are more ... you don't need to interface with humans by using a sophisticated hologram ... you are made of flesh and blood-"

"Also of circuits and alien technology!" Bright yelled kicking an empty bucket "I'm not normal!"

"Yes you are not normal!" Bumblebee spat out reaching for the empty bucket "if it's what you want to hear".

Bright remained in silence looking at his father "what you want me to say, Bright?"

"I don't know".

"Look I'm a machine a true machine ... over there there's my true real form a machine ... a Camaro, because I'm a robot but you ... you don't need to use stupid technology for to interface yourself with humans ... you are human, maybe not all 100 but still ... still human" Bumblebee told while putting on his black t - shirt.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be!" Bumblebee replied shaking his dirty blond head "but you should be sorry for to not help your father in cleaning all this mess ... Sam will kill me" he cried out, looking at his jeans all stained by white paint.

Bright laughed "sometimes I wonder who truly is the teenager!"

Bumblebee shrugged and attempted to clean his jeans.

2008

Sam was sit at the edge of the bed while watching Bumblebee read a book, a frowned expression painted on his face while quickly turning pages.

"Can I ask what you are reading?" he tried to demand while holding between his hands a swimsuit trunk.

"Some stuff" Bee answered, eyes never leaving the book.

"Ah ok" Sam sighed while watching the pair of blue flip flops that he was wearing. For a long moment he remained in silence while staring around the room then tired to wait he spat out "hey you promised to take me to the lake!"

Bumblebee's antennae bristled up before his eyes "ah ... fuck yes!"

Sam crossed his arms over his rounded belly "yes and we are still waiting!"

Bee closed the book and stood up "lake uh? Don't you wish to go for a ride?" he asked while putting away the book.

"No I said that I want to go to swim!" Sam remainded to him "and you are going to take me to swim".

"Hormones!" Bee sighed grabbing the keys and throwing them to Sam.

"Hey help me to stand up!" Sam said gesturing for Bee to help him.

Bee tried to suffocate a laugh but Sam quickly grabbed the keys and threw them at him "it's your fault that I'm fat as a cow!"

Bee couldn't resist anymore and started to laugh hard while trying to get closer to the boy that now was throwing every little thing that was under his reach "Bumblebee! I hate you ... you'll never touch me again ... never!" Sam was yelling while pushing away the heavy boy.

"Can I sing you a love song?"

"No!"

"Do you want some chocolate?"

"Noooo!"

"Your mum surely is wondering what is happening!"

"I don't care!"

"I love you"

"I don't!"

"Yes you love me!"

"No ... I hate you ... you ... you stupid robot!"

"Can I transform into myself ... into my own form?"

"I don't want big robots into my room!"

"I was referring to the garden and-"

"I don't want big stupid robots into my garden!"

"You love me Sam eheh!"

"No I don't you are laughing because I can't stand up from my own!"

"You are so cute"

"I'm not cute!"

"Let's go to swim"

"No I don't want to go!"

"But-"

"No buts ... I want a-"

Bee hushed him with a kiss and Sam pulled hard on one of his antennae but the robot kept him pinned under him "I'm too much heavy for you ... and also much stronger".

"Again ..." Sam breathed capturing Bee's lips again for another kiss less chaste than the first.

"I love you Sam" he whispered kissing Sam's lips softly "really ... really love you".

"I don't love you" Sam replied ... warm breath against Bee's lips while his fingers were fumbling with Bee's jeans.

"Really it's only afternoon if your mum come in and-"

"Where's the button for shutting you up?" he moaned while reaching for Bee's warm cock.

"Maybe ... ah! You found it" Bee babbled while kicking his jeans away from his ankles.

"Lucky me" Sam said with a naughty smile painted on his face "hormones ... ehhhh".

"I love hormones ... dirty hormones" Bee moaned kissing Sam's throat.

"I love to have your attention" Sam whispered then quickly he pushed Bee away from him making the boy stumble and fall with a loud thud on the floor.

"What the heck?" he asked trying to stand up but stumbling - again - into his jeans tangled at his ankles.

"Lesson number one ... never make fun of a pregnant boy" Sam smiled amused "now please if you will help me to stand up so you can take me to swim".

"Evil boy!" Bee hissed standing up "it hurts!" he cried out while zipping up his jeans and trapping into them his - still - erect cock.

Later as Sam was sitting on a towel while reading a comic he yelped when Bee crashed sat and very wet on his towel "Bee!"

"What?" the Autobot innocently asked while scratching some sand away from his calf "damn it's hot"

"Bee!" Sam insisted complaining while trying to push him away "you are wet".

"Ah!" the robot exclaimed as almost surprised to be wet "sorry but you brought only a towel" he pointed out standing up.

"Sit on the sand" Sam gestured "you will not mind that".

Bee raised a eyebrow and stared at the boy "no I don't mind to have hundreds of tiny little grains stuck everywhere" he shrugged going to sit on the sand "hey look at what I've found!"

Sam turned toward him "what?"

"Nothing ... only hundreds of tiny little grains now stuck everywhere on me!" he said while starting to dig a little hole into the sand with his fingers.

Sam chuckled and leaned for to kiss the head of his lover "I love you".

"I love you too" he smiled while messing with a twig "hey can I tranform into my own form?"

"No Bee" Sam said returning to read his comic "no giant robots walking around the beach".

"O-kay" Bee sighed sounding like a child "I'm going to take a bottle of water inside the car".

"No let's go home" Sam asked grabbing Bee by his ankle "I'm tired".

Bee nodded and helped Sam to stand up "are you feeling well honey?"

"Hmmm just want to go home" he said starting to slowly walk then he stopped and turned toward Bee "Bee?"

"Eh?" the Autobot asked while quickly grabbing Sam's backpack and towel.

"Don't ever leave me" he whispered then without adding a single word he walked toward the Camaro leaving Bee confused.

As Bee was driving Sam fell asleep lulled by a low and soft song that the radio was playing ... warm wind was making Bee's hair stick in every direction and he shifted in his seat while thinking at what Sam had whispered half an hour ago.

Once they got home Sam ate a sandwitch and went to sleep with Mojio cuddled by his side leaving Bee alone in the kitchen wondering what was going on with Sam.

Eventually he headed outside and with the complicity of the darkness and the late hour he transformed back into his own robot form and sat on the fresh cut grass while listening to every little frequency that his sophisticate radar would ocasionally catch. Bee absently stared for long minutes to his large yellow and black hands, his mind, circuits wandering through thoughts after thoughts ... rarely would happen to be left alone, he was always with Sam or with the Autobots ... and true was also that he didn't like to be left alone, but tonight ... yes tonight it wasn't bad to be left alone thinking about the fact that Sam was almost there to give birth of his son ... son what a strange word he thought while accessing at the wide world web for to research the true mean of the word son ... many ... so many explanations, so many words and images but nothing could describe the feeling that he was feeling each time he was think at his son ... at their son ... something inexplicable for him that was so used to always understand everything ... a perfect system, mind that could store and elaborate billions of things ... but there he was reduced like a primitive machine unable to go more further than 1 1=2 ... and he raised his glowing optics toward Sam's bedroom while thinking at the life that he and Sam had created ... thinking about what their son would look like and a shiver ... an electric shiver passed through his system while wondering about the true nature of that creature inside Sam.

Bee was taken aback to reality when he heard something behind his shoulders ... quickly he stood up ready to fight whatever was coming but he found only Sam at his feet glaring at him with Mojio between his arms.

"Why there's a giant robot in my garden?" he asked grumpy.

Bee kneeled in front of him and with one of his big black fingers caressed sotly Sam's belly "sometimes it's hard to deny my true nature" he whispered.

"Please ... please lie down" Sam suddenly asked "I want to lie on your chest and stare at the stars".

Bee quickly followed what he was told and then helped Sam to reach his chest and lay on it; on his side "it's always warm here" Sam smiled happily.

"Probably it's because of the Spark" Bee commented while caressing Sam's back.

"Bee?" Sam called him after a long moment of silence.

"Hm?" Bee replied while staring at the black starry sky.

"Please tell me again of your planet" Sam asked yawning with Mojio still cuddled against his leg.

"You seems to never get tired of hearing it" Bee chuckled as Sam's tiny hand was caressing a part of his chest plates.

"Nope ... I like it" Sam smiled against warm metal.

"Ok ... so there was once ago a yellow robot that was living on a planet called?"

"Cybertron!" Sam quickly replied startling Mojio.

"Ah excellent!" Bee complimented trying to imitate Prime's voice.

"Eheh funny ... it was Prime wasn't it?" Sam asked while massaging his round belly.

"Ok so I was saying that there was this young yellow Autobot called Bumblebee ... Sam?" Bee suddenly called lowering his blue optics toward Sam.

"What?"

"I think that Mojio pissed on me!" Bee hissed raising on his elbow while helping Sam to get down from him.

"Oh Mojio!" Sam grunted watching the little Chihuahua rush away inside the house.

"Sam?"

"Oh Bee I'm sorry ... sometimes Mojio-"

"Sam?"

"No really I can go to take a cloth and-"

"Sam?"

"Uh suddenly I'm freezing!"

"Sam ... baby you are wet".

Sam followed Bee's eyes and jumped in surprise while staring at the big wet spot on his crotch that was quickly enlarging "ouch! I think that it's not Mojio's pee".


End file.
